Crazy Love with a side of Wings
by Gumdrop Boo
Summary: Follow 10 fairies through their lives in a superficial and segregated world of sex, drugs. and lies. Truly a story about fairies on the wild side.
1. Nadine's story

A/N[5/20/10]: - If this is the first story you are ever reading by me, please consider I wrote this at the end of my junior high days. I have grown as a writer since then, graduated college and though it still holds a special, creative place in my heart is not the best of my works. Just giving you a heads up, although it still is enjoyable if you get past the amateur writing :P

Original A/N: So hello. I wrote a story about fairies for the Fairytales category but these fairies are y'know MODERN. They're in with the 'sex, drugs, and rock n' roll' times. The story has quite a few hilarious parts. Sorry if the first chapter is boring. I guarantee it'll get better. So this chapter is About Nadine, one out of ten main characters. Crazy right? Well Fairies are crazy so ha.

Fairies. Yeah right. Little people that can do magic and that can fly. Fake, all fake... or is it?

Nadine was saddened. Usually she was happy. The customary fairy tattoo under her right eye and arm meant 'Contented Meadow' for sakes but she was defiantly NOT. She hated being an Underclass fairy. She didn't have fancy spider webbed gowns or rare ivy leaf tops. Her hair wasn't silky sun bleached, she had dull, bark colored hair and almond shaped eyes that slanted upward very gracefully. She didn't feel graceful today. Nothing was particularly classy about her like the Royals.  
Royals, as in the fairies who were created with extreme privileges and could be a shimmer in the middle of things. They were the rich kids who could throw fairy raves and own a Red Falcon XT. All of the fairy kinds were beautiful but somehow the Royals would go the extra mile to look like they owned everything. Which they did.  
Nadine adjusted her mushroom hat over eyes so she didn't have to look at anything. She felt very sad and klutzy at the moment. It was her right.  
It all happened earlier when she was flying to Ashant Burrow. Ashant Burrow is a part of the forest where the minor Royals hung out. A giant fairy rave club mostly. She worked as a messenger. Lower on the messenger chain though or else she would have been riding a messenger pigeon and her wings wouldn't have been so tired.  
She was supposed to deliver a message to Lord Ashant (the owner) from his associate that lived in Coko Grotto.

Lord Ashant was sitting in his normal place on top of a lavish tropical thrown over seeing other Royals dancing crazily in the illuminated Burrow. Nadine couldn't see very well but she could see Taven.

Taven was a quiet Royal but very handsome. Nadine couldn't stop staring at him. Her wings were tired and it was very dark in the Burrow so when he returned her gaze she about fainted of delight but instead her beating wings shut down and she fell. Fell right into a jar of honey suckle juice that fell over and splashed onto some woman Royal who started hissing angrily about the accident. Soon many other Royals were over yelling at her (except Taven) until Lord Ashant finally came to see what the problem was.

Lord Ashant wasn't the nicest Fairy in the world and certainly not nice to Underclasses.

"You clumsy little fool!" he yelled at her.

"Pl-please, Lord Ashant. I only brought you a message," She whimpered climbing out of the sticky jar.

He grabbed the scroll from her belt and read the smudged ink.

"I want you out of here, and never return to this burrow. You understand me?" he growled when he was done reading. Nadine nodded her head numbly.  
"Also, I'm sending someone back to the messaging agency with you to see that you are dismissed permanently," he sneered cruelly.

Nadine felt like crying. Not only was she banned from Ashant Burrow, now she didn't have a job. That's what kind of power the Royals had.

"Taven Argalos," Ashant called because he was the only Royal not interested in the situation and was far off at the lounge. Him, also including the fairy prince with a friend.

Taven turned his head and stared at them with subtle emerald eyes, "Yes?"

"Take this...lower class back to the postal place and see that she is fired," he commanded.  
Taven shrugged and flew to them.

"Go on," Ashant barked at Nadine. Nadine tried her wings but her muscles were too tired. She tried again but all her wings did was buzz.  
Everyone saw and they knew she couldn't fly. They burst into laughter. She felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek. How awful could the Royals be?

Even though it was dark, she wasn't sure if Taven could see her cry but he took her hand and spoke "Com'on."

They walked out into the daylight and climbed the giant tree.

"Where are we going?" Nadine dared question him.

"It's obvious you can't fly so we're taking my bird," he said.

Nadine had never rode on any birds in her life. Most Royals had one or maybe even two. Underclass fairies had to work years to afford one. The ones they got though weren't that good of quality. Like Cardinals, Finches, and Orioles.

They came atop a branch with all sorts of birds: Lorikeets, Falcons, Hawks, Eagles and all the classiest birds she had ever seen.

"This one," Taven said un-doing a leather tie of an amazing golden eagle.

"Your bird is beautiful," Nadine said shyly.

"His name is Artugo," Taven smiled and jumped up on the shoulders of the bird. It squawked and backed up. Nadine moved out of the way of its massive talons.  
Taven held out his hand for her to take.

"Will he let me ride him?" she nervously asked.

"The good thing about birds is that they can't tell the difference between classes. All you have to do is ride them with confidence and they're yours," he explained.  
It would have been a perfect moment then but she remembered he was only giving her a ride so he could get her fired.

She frowned and climbed on Artugo gloomily. Taven pulled back on the reins and Artugo leapt off the giant tree branch in a dive.  
Nadine gasped as she felt her stomach lurch into her throat. Just about before they hit the floor of the forest Artugo shifted upward with his golden wings spread.  
Taven's pale blonde hair was whipping around his head like crazy. Nadine didn't dare grab him to stop her from falling off. If she didn't though, she would surely die for they were hundred of feet above the ground now. Fairies were only an average three inches high.

She felt her bum slipping down the golden-feathered back. She didn't want to grab the feathers of Artugo and startle him so she helplessly slipped centimeter by centimeter.

"I don't mean to interrupt but is there anyway I can STAY on this bird?" She shouted into the wind. He must not have heard because he kept looking forward.  
With one last slip she fell fast and she screamed. Her wing muscles were still out of use and she couldn't suspend herself.

Taven looked behind him and the girl was gone. He looked around frantically and heard a faint scream.

He could make out a falling figure below and realized with terror it was she.

"Hiya!" he dug his ankles into Artugo's neck and he bolted down after Nadine.

Nadine could see the floor of the forest now and it would be mere seconds before she was splattered all over. From above the golden eagle swooped over her and caught her leafy top through his talon. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was saved. Her life, but not her job. She was carried all the rest of the way to the agency.

Artugo released her with a squawk and she fell onto the stump covered in vines. Then he flew up to the nearest tree branch. Taven dismounted and flew to her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Thanks to you I'm not a smudge on the ground," she answered.

He shrugged his shoulders with a slight grin and went into the knothole entrance. She was going to get fired. No matter how Taven had acted, he was still against her in every way.

"Are you coming?" he peeked out and asked exasperated like he had wasted so much time with an Underclass.

Nadine nodded and followed. Her boss was at the post placing scrolls on different shelves. Taven coughed for him to notice them.  
"Oh, hello young sir, and Nadine. What can I help you with?" He asked seeing Taven was a Royal.

"Lord Ashant wishes for you to dismiss Nadine," he automatically said.

Her boss lifted his bushy eyebrows in surprise at the news, "Why?"

Taven shrugged because he hadn't witnessed anything. As far as he knew Nadine was just some other Underclass fairiette who was discriminated against.

"I need a reason," the boss said growing angry. He had lost a lot of messengers because of the Royals.  
"Lord Ashant demands it; that's enough reason," Taven said very cockily.

Nadine felt her body tense. The boss couldn't disobey Royals' commands or else he would be very much punished.

The boss sighed and nodded his head. "Very well Nadine. I hate to do this, but you're fired."

Nadine couldn't burst into tears because she knew this was going to happen. A depression washed over her like a wave and she felt sick.

The boss looked sorry and Taven was almost disinterested in the whole situation. He was standing by the post looking at his nails.

Nadine walked out of the stump with a lump in her throat. Taven followed slowly.

"Good luck to you," he sort of apologized and flew to Artugo. Nadine hated him, she hated Ashant, but she especially hated the Royals, all of them.

After Taven flew off with the golden eagle she walked around looking for a solitary place to hide forever. Where no birds, bugs, fairies, or Royals could ever discover her. Her wings were still out of whack and she sat under a gigantic tropical flower to pout.


	2. Dallas and Julius

Dallas and Julius were best friends. Today they were partying at Ashant Burrow where before, that horrible Nadine incident happened.  
They hardly paid attention to that. They didn't even go over to enjoy yelling at the clumsy Underclass who made the honey suckle juice jar dump over.  
"So Julius, what's happening over at the palace?" Dallas asked taking a berry cake from the buffet.  
"Shylie thinks she's all high and mighty and keeps on bragging about..." Julius said.  
"About? Being Queen?" Dallas prodded his friend.  
"Yes! I hate it. Only because she's older. I really wish they'd go back to the old customs and make it the first-born male," he carried on.  
"Do you think they'll let a guy in a skirt be king?" Dallas laughed.  
"IT'S NOT A SKIRT!" Julius yelled. "And besides your wearing one too. So is the rest of all male fairy kind."  
"Mine's not a skirt it's a...kilt," Dallas said pointing to his yellow crocus petal covering.  
"Then so is mine," Julius referred to his palm one.  
Dallas laughed. Making Julius mad was too easy. Mainly because his tattoo meant "angry waters".  
He took a bite of the berry cake and chewed.  
"Hey, I'm getting tired of this place let's go to Chaiha Heights," Dallas said eating the rest of the berry cake.  
"Man, you can't get into Chaiha Heights without recommendation," Julius reminded him.  
"Dude! You are like the freaking prince of the freaking fairy world. You could make them GIVE you Chaiha Heights," Dallas shouted above the music.  
"I'm saying YOU need recommendation," Julius laughed.  
"Please let's go to Chaiha Heights? I haven't seen their new performing show. I heard it was amazing and I really, really want to go," He begged.  
Julius sighed, "Fine." and they got up of their bums and left Ashant burrow.  
Chaiha Heights was high up from Ashant. It was the mile-high-club. All fairies wanted to see and be seen at this particular place. There were many fairy raves spread across the whole kingdom but Chaiha Heights was the best...for obvious reasons.  
Julius mounted his red hawk, Serus while Dallas hopped up on his gyr falcon, Janti.  
Chaiha Heights was so far up you had to have a bird to get there. A fairy's wings would get too tired trying to fly there on their own. That was how they kept under-classes out.  
They soared up through the leaves of the tropical trees. Chaiha Heights was in the canopy. It was shaded and made up of a bunch of bridged branches.  
They landed on a bird branch and tied their birds.  
"How many times have you been here?" Julius asked sweeping away the fern leaves to the entrance.  
"This would be my what? Fourth time," Dallas replied following.  
They stopped in a line. There was a good sized crowd waiting to get in. It was a good thing they tried getting in day light hours because it would have been packed at night.  
"Excuse us, move, out of our way," Julius said pushing through the people. Since he was the prince he had the right.  
"Go on through your highness," the bouncer said lifting a vine but closed it in front of Dallas.  
"HEY!" Dallas objected.  
"He's with me," Julius pointed at Dallas.  
The bouncer reluctantly let him through and they entered a shady lounge.  
"Chaiha Heights rocks!" Dallas shouted over the club music.  
"Whatever, don't embarrass me," Julius said and sat at a VIP table that was reserved for Dynasty Royals.  
"Look who's here?" Dallas pointed across the branches to a large table.  
Julius looked to see Shylie. His arrogant sister, surrounded by admiring fellow fairies begging for her attention. She laughed and shook her stringy sun bleached blonde hair around her face.  
Julius groaned and slumped down into his seat.  
Too late, Shylie had spotted her younger brother. She relished torturing him with the fact that she was going to become the highest ruler of the fairy kingdom and not him.  
"How's my little bro today?" she walked over to his slumped form.  
"Great," he mumbled unenthused by her tone.  
The 'Shylie's group of puppy-eyed-males' got up and surrounded her. They were all someday hoping to become tied definitely with the Royal Dynasty. Julius had a group like that too. He just didn't like being followed 24/7 by fairiettes who dished out meaningless compliments. He usually stayed hidden from them.  
Shylie averted her attention to Dallas Ferra, her brother's best friend. One whom she carried a particular distaste for.  
"Dallas," she sneered.  
"Queen of Scorpions," he replied just as unpleasant.  
"HEY!" one of her groupies threatened balling his fists at Dallas.  
Shylie held up her hand to make him stop. He did, but only after giving Dallas an ugly look.  
Dallas sat cooley, not affected by any of Shylie's words or gestures.  
"Dallas Ferra, how on Earth did you manage to get into Chaiha Heights?" she asked with a snarl.  
"Ha, they'd let me in a second if I asked them to," he cockily lied and put his arms behind his head. The strange thing about Dallas Ferra was that his tattoo went all the way from his arm down his back and meant "Bashful Heart" but he was very bold to stand against Shylie.  
"What do you mean? None of Chaiha Heights even KNOWS who you are," she laughed.  
"Julius knows who I am," Dallas objected.  
Shylie rolled her eyes and shifted her stand. "Watch your back Ferra or you'll get it, you'll get it good."  
Julius glared at his sister as she went back to the most wanted spot of the club.  
"You're sister is a bitch," Dallas commented.  
"Tell me about it," Julius groaned, "I have to LIVE with her."  
They didn't complain long because the light was blocked out and the performing show was to begin.  
Dallas forgot about Shylie's threats and anticipated what the day's show was going to be.  
There was sunlight only on the stage and everyone could see a silhouette of a fairiette behind the lacy spider webbed curtain.  
Slow rave music sprang up as the performer lifted her leg out from behind the curtain and pointed it at the audience.  
Dallas and Julius watched in interest as she grabbed the curtain and popped her head out with a seductive smile.  
As the music started, more and more until all of her appeared and she started dancing. She was dazzling, confidant, the true image of a Royal. She had to be a Royal because Underclass fairies in Chaiha Heights was forbidden.  
Dallas and Julius couldn't look in any other direction. She spun and did a cartwheel ending in the splits. Then laid on the floor and spun until everyone was dizzy and for the finale she suddenly rocketed up with a burst of light and magic.  
All fairies had magic, just depended on what kind and how good they were. Royals hardly ever used magic because they already had everything they could want; Underclasses did too but they didn't know how to use it to full extent. Only a few knew how to use it right.  
A roar went up from the crowd; even Shylie seemed impressed for being known to be jealous of other fairiettes.  
"I have got to meet her," Dallas whispered to Julius between his 'Woo- wooing'.  
"She's a babe," Julius agreed. 


	3. Tia's deception

Tia Larque was _thee_ fairiette of Chaiha Heights. Her body was still burning with bright light and she'd done the best show that week. Her boss would probably pay her double because some of the Royals of the Dynasty were there to watch.

She hoped that the night show surpassed even this one. At night EVERYONE who mattered would be in Chaiha Heights.

She slipped into her dressing room and untied the string of her ivy top.

"Hullo?" she heard a male voice.

Tia quickly pulled up the top with one hand a pushed the rabbit fur curtain away to see who was calling.

Two Royals were in the room looking around. One was very tall; the other was the prince!

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" she asked. They turned toward her voice and saw her.

The tall fairy stared at her with some sort of passion. The fawn brown in his eyes was whirling around in such a manner a girl had to wonder...

"We just wanted to say you were great out there, didn't we DALLAS?" The prince nudged his friend.

Dallas nodded his head dumbly. He was at a loss of words. The prince sighed and smiled at her. She'd never met the prince before; he looked like a troubled spirit, even when smiling.

"Well, thank you your mightiness," she smiled back and Dallas was sill a frozen marble statue.

The prince smiled awkwardly and pushed Dallas out of the room with himself following.

Tia shook her head. Silly Royals. All those guys drooling over her for no reason, they were wasting their time. Why? Tia Larque was not a Royal and no one knew about it except a few fairies that were good at keeping secrets.

She was a very determined Underclass. One day she decided she didn't want to be treated like crap so she made clothes that a Royal would wear and fluttered around acting high and mighty. Royals don't question unless they suspect and she was so sly that they didn't and now she was in Chaiha Heights.

And getting home was easy, all she would have to do was ask a willing 'drooly Royal' and he'd give her a ride on his bird to where she wanted to be dropped.

Now she needed to get home and rest for the night show. She finished dressing and put herself back out into the club.

There were many Royals, she spotted the princess in a group of wannabes, the Lord of the Heights drinking from a LILY. LILY was the most wanted alcohol in the fairy world but Chaiha Heights was the only rave that carried it, among other drugs.

"Good afternoon Lord Chaiha," She smoothly said walking by.

"Tia, my little flower how are you? Ready for tonight?" he asked looking up.

"I just need to get home and sleep," she laughed and sighed at the same time.

"You do that okay?" he said and patted her on the arm. She smiled and looked around for someone she could mooch a ride from.

Dallas and Julius were in the vicinity, avoiding Shylie and her groupies.

"What's wrong with you? She was right there man," Julius complained still stunned Dallas had frozen like that.

"I don't know but I just couldn't talk. Her hotness blinded me!" Dallas said taking a swig of LILY, something he couldn't do often.

"Are you saying she's hotter than Tamera?" Julius asked in shock.

Tamera Almengod was the most beautiful fairiette in their kingdom. Tamera lived at the palace and had about 300 flings a day.

"Tamera is gorgeous but Tia is a different beautiful. I mean, you don't see Tamera doing splits or cartwheels do you?" Dallas explained.

Julius laughed and saw Tia walking through the crowd towards them.

"Hey Dally, here comes 'Miss Cartwheels' now," he nudged him.

Dallas snapped up to attention and indeed Tia was looking and walking straight to them.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hi," Julius said.

"Uhhh..." Dallas drooled.

Tia giggled, she had just scored another follower.

"What brings you to us?" Julius asked the same question buzzing in Dallas's mind.

"I was wondering if one of you guys could give me a ride home," Tia asked innocently.

Julius smiled big, "Sure, DALLAS could give you a ride home." He pushed his friend towards her. Dallas nodded and thanked Julius silently.

"Thanks," Tia smiled and took his hand, making him jump.

They pushed their way our of the club and back to the bird branch.

"So which one is yours?" Tia asked looking around.

"The red hawk," Dallas managed to say, but knew it belonged to Julius.

"He's handsome," she commented and petted Serus.

"Serus," Dallas mumbled. Julius was going to be irritated when he found out Dallas had taken his bird. But hey, Serus was a babe magnet.

"Excuse me?" she turned to look at him.

"His name is Serus," he said louder and climbed onto him. Tia followed.

Dallas clicked his tongue to the back of his mouth a few times to let Serus know he wanted for him to take off.

Tia gripped her arms around his waist for balance and tingles went up his spine.

"Your tattoo is very interesting," Tia commented studying his back up and down as Serus flapped his gigantic wings.

"Yeah," Dallas said gripping the reins.

"You don't talk much," Tia added.

"Yes, I do," Dallas argued.

"You've hardly said anything,"

"I just don't talk in front of fairiettes, I tend to get...shy,"

Tia looked at him. This guy was really not kidding, the tattoo explained everything.

"You can drop me off near Mushroom Forest," she said.

Dallas nodded. He couldn't believe he was acting so stupid around a female. He had liked Tamera for the longest time but he could never talk to her either. Not because he froze up, just because she had so many boyfriends and they'd gladly beat him up if he went near her. He swore under his breath.

Tia was feeling loss of energy from performing, trying to impersonate a Royal, and getting this Dallas to talk to her. Her eyes felt heavy and she set her head on Dallas's back.

He straightened up with surprise. A hottie was laying on him! He felt suddenly anew with himself and smiled into the wind. Soon it would be over because he wouldn't be back to Chaiha Heights until Julius agreed to go again.

"We're almost there," he said and shrugged his shoulder blades to wake her.

Tia's eyes opened lazily and mumbled "Okay," but she fell back asleep. Dallas laughed and made Serus land on a log by the Mushroom Forrest.

"You can go now," Dallas said helping her down from the bird.

She yawned tremendously and said sleepily, "So you wanna get rid of me that fast?"

"No, NO, just you are supposed to sleep for tonight's show," he explained.

Tia turned to say goodbye but tripped on a small twig and fell into his arms. Dallas watched her swear about twigs but was surprised when she looked up at him, making her every-colored-eyes lock with his.

She noticed he had light, barely visible freckles on his face.

"Thank you Dallas, I hope to see you again later," she said quietly, but never sincerely and staggered into the Shroom forest.


	4. Dakota's triumph

Shylie noticed from inside her circle of admirers, that her brother had left. She was disappointed because she loved to torture unwilling people. She was in control. She gave orders and people would have to obey them. She felt bored because her groupies had stopped being entertaining.

"Everybody, I'm going to go and I don't want any of you to follow me," She declared.

A bunch of them groaned or gave her puppy-dog-eyes. She giggled and skipped away. She could have the innocent and the evil attitude going at the same time.

She turned her head away from them and was at the exit, face to face with a guy who immediately fell on her with exhaustion.

"AGHHHHH!" she screamed as he took her down along with him. "Get off!" she screeched as other fairies gathered to see their future queen pinned by a stranger.

"I can't," he whispered breathing heavily, eyeballs rolling into the back of his head.

"You're sweating on me!" Shylie cried trying to struggle out from under him.

Then she noticed his curly blonde locks were matted with dirt and his covering was made of dandelion. Something no respectable Royal would wear.

"HE'S AN UNDERCLASS!" she yelled in horror and confusion. How could an Underclass make it to Chaiha Heights? It was specifically designed for keeping them out!

Bouncers and Club guards came rushing to aid her. They pulled the tired fairy off her and she stood furious.

"WHY IS THERE AN UNDERCLASS IN CHAIHA HEIGHTS!" she demanded.

The guards held him up because he couldn't stand. His head hung down like his neck was broken.

Lord Chaiha ran to the scene and apologized to her profusely.

"I don't know. There is no way he could have gotten up here. If he had a bird we have filterers out there monitoring and _no _fairy can fly up with their wings," he explained.

"I did," came barely a whisper from the guy. His wings were shuttering as he gasped for air.

Everyone looked at him with wonder.

"What did you do?" Lord Chaiha snapped fast like a whip.

The guy lifted his head up slowly and looked at them all with smug resistance.

"I flew to here from the ground," he choked.

Everyone gasped and started talking.

"What is your name?" Chaiha demanded.

"Dakota Silver," he said with satisfactory.

Shylie stared at this fairy who 'flew to Chaiha Heights'. He couldn't have, impossible, inconceivable, not until a Royal could do so at least.

His eye found the Queen-to-be and he smiled with all teeth. Mockingly.

"I don't care if he flew up here. He should be locked away. Take him to the palace and keep him in the dungeon before he tries to fly above the canopy!" Shylie commanded.

He was still smiling as the bouncers handed him over to palace guards.

Shylie followed them.

"Why are you locking me away?" he asked in between breaths, doubled over, looking at her through his legs.

"You were listening back there weren't you?" she snapped.

"Of course, but it's not because I'm a threat to society," He raised an eye brow.

"Then what, Mr. I-know-everything?" She crossed her arms.

"You think I'm sexy," he grinned.

Shylie gasped. No one dare talk to her like that. "I should have your tongue cut out for that."

"I'll still be sexy," he smiled.

"Shut-up. You look like a bum fairy and anyone that thinks you're worthy to lay eyes on is blind," she retorted angrily,

"Well then pardon me, but you're blind," he laughed.

"WHAT?" she cried in fury.

"You've laid eyes on me and now that you've seen how sexy I am, you're in denial," He said while giving her a taunting smile.

Shylie groaned and was glad when they reached the bird branch. The guards let go of Dakota and he dropped like a blob because he was so weak. They rolled him over and tied his hands together with a leather tie.

"Do you want us to gag him too lady?" a guard asked holding a cloth kerchief.

Dakota flashed a daring smile at her and she seethed with hate. She couldn't control him! Usually she could command anything and she thought she had the right because she was a freaking princess, that and the fact her tattoo disclosed the meaning 'controlling moon'

"Yes. That would be nice," she smiled when she saw his face drop.

"I'm still sexeghh," he said as the guard gagged him.

"If you are sexy than I'm a hag," Shylie retorted and climbed onto her snow owl, Delvie.

"Egzaglee," Dakota managed to muffle.

She threw a nasty glare at Dakota Silver. A boy who was so very cocky to say whatever he wanted to the future queen of the Earthen fairies, and not be quiet when he was gagged.

Even being several feet ahead on Delvie, she could hear him babbling about nothing to the guards. She couldn't help but to smile because the boy was so arrogant for an Underclass. It was hilarious. But she still wanted to lock him away for falling on her.

Back to palace they went. The Rovan Dynasty ruled at the palace since the second Leprechaun war which was about a millennia ago. The leprechauns decided to settle and make peace.

The palace was huge, and made up of many caverns in a mountain. This particular fairy kingdom had an odd layout. The lower part was a rain forest type climate but farther up the mountain it got colder and the palace was in the upper region while the raves were down in the jungle. The middle region was a meadow/forest kind of place so it suited everybody.

Shylie was relieved at the sight of home. She couldn't wait to slide into the hot springs and bathe.

"Pleeth leh meh gow," She heard Dakota anxiously beg as they reached the bird holding.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to crash Chaiha Heights," Shylie scolded, landing Delvie on her perch.

"Yue juth wanta kheep meh heer cuz em seggzy!" Dakota taunted.

Shylie couldn't take it anymore. She marched up to him and grabbed him by his ear.

"Owgth!" He yelled bending his head down. The gag loosened and fell to the ground but he couldn't speak for Shylie was already shouting at him.

"You ARE NOT SEXY!" She shouted pulling him down the pathway to the cells. "The faster you're jailed, the better I'll feel. You talk non-stop and it's so damn annoying. Why can't you just shut-up for once?" She continued pulling his ear making him follow her. "What makes you think you can just barge into a ROYAL rave club huh? I mean I don't go around door to door in the village to say 'hi' to you Underclass sludge now do I?" she spilled out and finally reached the prisons. Very angrily she shoved him inside and he grabbed his throbbing ear. "Answer me!" she shouted impatiently standing with her arms on the door to the cell, in between the cell itself and the outside.

Dakota looked at her fiery baby blue eyes. She looked stressed, something a Royal shouldn't be. He couldn't really tell how badly she hated him but he just had to say it.

"Because I'm sexy," his mouth slowly curved upward in a small smile.

Shylie stared at him hoping he would die right then. She knew he knew it would make her pissed off.

"Rot in the nine hells Dakota Silver because you're going to be here a very, very, long time," she whispered icily and slid the cell gate closed with a slam.


	5. Tamera's male trouble

Tamera leaned out on her mountain-room balcony very dreamily. She had just got back from a date with a very handsome fairy named...well she did not know the name of that one. Now that she thought of it, she hardly knew any of their names. 'Their' as in all her suitors.

Being beautiful was not easy. She knew she was, but she never flaunted it like other fairiettes, just laugh and tell her boys to stop complementing her about it. Besides, her tattoo even conveyed the meaning 'beauteous fire.'

The sun was setting on the far edge of the rain forest. Her date was related to the owner of Coko Grotto so she had a pretty good time there hours before.

"Tamera!" she heard banging on her door.

"Shylie?" She asked hearing her best friend on the other side of the stone wall.

"I'm going to the hot springs, wanna come with?" Shylie asked.

"Sure, I need to relax," Tamera exclaimed opening the door and seeing a very disgruntled Shylie Rovan.

"You look like you need to, too," she mentioned as they walked down the chiseled stairs to the spring chamber.

Shylie grunted and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

They soon slid into the steamy water, which relaxed them instantly.

"So what happened?" Tamera asked. She knew something or someone got the best of Shylie that day.

"A stupid Underclass guy flew to Chaiha Heights today," she sighed.

Tamera sat up startled. Her copper blonde hair floated around her shoulders from the sudden movement. "What?"

Shylie slid deeper into the water so it was up to her chin.

"He flew to the Heights," she grumbled.

"How can that happen? An Underclass? Did he use magic or something?" Tamera asked very intrigued.

"Nope. The creep flew up without anything but his wings," Shylie said like the conversation was boring her.

"So what's making you so mad?" Tamera asked and Shylie really didn't want to tell her the details. But Tamera was her best friend and she had to.

"When he arrived he was so exhausted he fell on me..."

"NO!" Tamera interrupted with round brown eyes. Shylie gave her a rude look. "Sorry."

"Then that made me mad so I took him back here and jailed him," Shylie finished her woeful tale.

"Shylie!" Tamera exclaimed surprised. Shylie was known to have temper tantrums but to throw some fairy in jail for that?

"It was terrible Tamera. He was MOCKING me the whole way back. He thinks I think he's 'sexy'," she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Tamera burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Shylie glared at her and splashed some water in her direction.

"Do you?" Tamera asked much too interested to splash back.

"Do I what?" Shylie asked confused.

"Think he's sexy?"

"NO!" Shylie barked instantly.

Tamera continued laughing loudly.

"Never mind. You just don't understand. They wouldn't dare to mock you 'Miss Foxy Fairy'," Shylie shot at her.

"Trust me, if I could share this beauty, I'd give it to anyone who wanted it," Tamera stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Oh please," Shylie groaned.

"No truly. Swear it. I'd even share it with some Underclass fairiette," Tamera swore boldly.

"You're not joking?" Shylie asked suddenly curious.

"I can't even remember my dates' names for crying out loud. If I could just have one man who cared about me enough...I'd give anything," Tamera said running her hand through the hot water. She noticed the tips of her fingers were wrinkling. "Ha, ha, I think I've been in here long enough." She showed her hands to Shylie.

Shylie agreed and they wrapped themselves in deer skin to dry off. They swiftly went to their rooms to change and agreed to meet in the hall lobby for supper.

Tamera decided to wear a rose petal top with a long Iris petaled skirt that went past her toes. She brushed her wet copper blonde hair and applied butterfly dust to her eye lids.

It was almost supper time and she knew the minute she'd enter the public area, she would be surrounded by men.

Three more steps...two more...one more step...into the hall where the fairies were.

She closed her eyes anticipating the first move of any male in the room. A couple seconds...

"Hullo gorgeous," she heard a man greet. She scrunched her eyes closed hoping she'd turn invisible so no one could see her yet.

There was silence. Maybe he went away? She slowly opened one eye and saw him. Quickly, she shut it again.

"Um...Miss?" he asked unsure.

Tamera hated to be rude. She was so passive about these things sometimes.

"Excuse me, but are you ill?" he asked worried.

She couldn't take it anymore. "No." she said and finally opened her brown eyes to the world.

He nodded and offered his arm for her to take to go walk. He was an 'adorable' Royal. She shrugged an took it half heartedly. Her last date was better than this. Actually the one guy she went with about five days ago was the best out of that month.

The math she was doing in her head made her dizzy. She spotted Julius Rovan and quickly left the guy she was with.

"Hey" she greeted, walking up to him.

"Yo, Tamera. Where were you all day?" Julius asked turning toward her.

"With some fairy who was a relative to the Coko Grotto Rave owner," she answered.

"That's a good way to remember him. Let another one go without getting his name?" Julius laughed. Even though Tamera was his sister's best friend, he enjoyed occasionally chatting with her. "By the way have you seen Dallas Ferra? He stole my bird."

"What a fiend! If I knew who he was, I'd turn him in," Tamera said very disturbed.

"Um, he's my best friend. No need to turn him in. He probably took Serus to impress a chick from Chaiha Heights," Julius explained.

"Oh. Hey! Did you hear about the Underclass who FLEW up to Chaiha Heights?" Tamera asked because she knew sometimes Julius hung there.

"Are you playing with me?" Julius asked in shock.

Tamera shook her head back and forth.

"No I must have left before that happened," Julius grumbled disappointedly. "What did they do to him?"

"Well, he fell on Shylie from exhaustion and she threw him into the dungeons," Tamera bit her lip. That was a cold move, even for Shylie.

Julius stared at Tamera with glee. She regretted telling him because now he could bug his sister about it. Julius suddenly laughed and hugged Tamera.

"Julius! Please don't bother Shylie about this," she begged.

"Sorry, Tamera. She's been nothing but a full throttle bitch to me since mid-winter and I have to get her back," Julius explained.

Tamera knew where he was coming from but if Shylie knew SHE had told him it would be her neck. "Okay, you can tease her but if she asks just tell her you heard it from gossipers and not me."

Julius agreed.

"What are you so happy about?" Dallas asked walking in the room.

"Get this. Some Underclass guy flew up to Chaiha Heights and fell on Shylie so she locked him up," Julius told excitedly.

"Get out! Poor guy," Dallas laughed.

Tamera quietly slipped away from them and looked around for more people to talk to. Curse Shylie for being late, she was supposed to be out there by then.

She saw some advancing men. Not to be too obvious she went the other direction. If she had to choose she was going to get the most handsomest. Even though they were all fine.

She spotted one standing in the corner of the dining hall all by himself. She carefully avoided the ones eyeing her and went to him.

"Hullo," she breathed when she was standing next to him.

"Uh..." he burbled in surprise.

"What's the matter? Wild cat have you're tongue?" she giggled flirtatiously sending the other men away. She had chosen.

"No," he smiled awkwardly but eased up a little.

He was quite a looker with light chestnut-colored locks and honey hazel eyes. Oh, and he had a supreme body with the right amount of muscular features. Maybe she would remember his name.

"What's you're name?" she asked and tried to concentrate to remember it when spoke it.

"My name is Dieg..." he started but another Royal who couldn't take a hint walked up to them.

Tamera turned around angrily, ready to scold the guy for interrupting him.

"Why are you talking to such a lady?" the Royal asked meanly to the hot one.

"Uh..." the guy burbled embarrassed like he did before.

"Why do talk to him in such a way? He was about to say something but you rudely interrupted!" Tamera exploded.

The Royal looked surprised but then smiled wickedly at the hot fairy and in a revealing voice spoke, "Since when does my lady care what an Underclass fairy has to say?"

Tamera's breathing stopped for a split second. An Underclass fairy? How? WHY? He sheepishly looked at the ground in embarrassment while Tamera stared at him.

"Why don't we go elsewhere. He seems to have upset you," the Royal suggested holding out his arm. Tamera was too numb with disappointment to decline so she followed along.

She almost floated along silently feeling a great loss. How could that fairy be an Underclass?

"Tamera!" waved Shylie who finally arrived.

"Shy!" Tamera greeted and left the rude Royal a taste of his own medicine by running off.

"What's wrong? You look sad," Shylie asked as soon as Tamera was near enough to see her face.

"Nothing," Tamera said. After all the loss was only an Underclass...the freakingest finest Underclass to ever walk the kingdom.

Shylie gave her a suspicious look. After a while everyone sat down at the long dining table of the Royals'. Not all the Royals' were there though. Others were out late at raves or out doing something. If they remembered to have dinner then they came over to the palace.

Tamera sat next to Shylie and unfortunately, the rude fairy Royal. He passed her the salted beets but she did not thank him. He was cute but he was a pig.

Before they ate, they all stood because the King had to make a toast. Since Shylie was his daughter and future queen, she was sitting at the front and Tamera was next to her. Julius was sitting closest on the opposite side with the Dallas (or was it Dalton?) man.

"I would like to thank those who remembered to eat tonight," the king began and a few chuckles arose from the long table. "You all need to remember to respect my daughter, Shylie for she will become queen very soon and she could do anything she wants with you fairies." he concluded and others laughed at his comment.

Tamera noticed Julius roll his eyes in disgust. She hoped he would leave the Chaiha incident alone until after dinner.

Servants who worked at the palace for a living came around and poured Red Tulip wine into their stem glasses.

Shylie caught sight of muscular arms holding a wine jug in front of her. She looked up and saw it was the handsome Underclass. He smiled down at her and didn't pay attention to how much filled her glass was.

She couldn't rip her eyes away from him but when the red liquid overflowed onto her lap she shrieked in horror and lost contact.

"Insolent boy!" the Royal fairy yelled and pushed the Underclass away from Tamera.

Shylie quickly grabbed a cloth and helped Tamera soak up the wine. "I hope it doesn't stain."

Tamera could care less about her skirt. She was only distracted by the coldness running down her legs.

"How can you be so clumsy?" the Royal continued to shout and push the poor Underclass.

Some other fairies were watching in interest. Watching an Underclass being beat up was a fun sport.

Tamera swung her head around to see the Royal punch the handsome face of the fairy.

"STOP!" screamed Tamera jumping in between them.

"He's a klutzy fool!" the Royal objected and tried picking the guy up.

Julius was leaning over the table watching as was Dallas.

"Tamera what's wrong with you?" Shylie asked with the dripping red cloth.

"I don't care, leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong," Tamera shouted grabbing the Royals arm with her nails. Her strands of hair were in her face and her brown eyes were round and crazy.

"He spilt wine on you. Are you blind?" he asked withdrawing his hand and going toward the Underclass again.

Tamera blocked the way.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly bending down to the fairy. He shook his head no and she saw a bruise forming on his perfect cheek bones. This angered her.

"You beast!" she cried to the Royal. "You had no right to hurt him!" Everyone stared at her in shock. The Royal looked taken aback. He was trying to impress her but it back fired and this angered him.

"Well, you're nothing but a little slag Miss Tamera, go ahead protect this scum but it won't make you any purer by doing so," he said and everyone gasped.

Tamera's glare faded and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I may look like one, but no one can be more evil and boorish and disgusting as you!" she shouted with blurred vision.

She couldn't tell what kind of look was on his face but froze in horror when she saw he was going to throw a blow at HER.

Someone pushed her out of the way and she landed on the floor. Immediately after, a hard 'thwack' of the Royals fist against flesh.

There was silence. Icy silence, chilling silence. A loose tear dropped from her eye and everyone could hear it hit the marble floor and splatter.

She looked up to see the angry Royal. Everyone was staring at something else besides her. Whipping her head around, she saw the Underclass sprawled beneath the Royal.

"What is this?" roared the king finally overcoming his state of hunger.

"Your highness, he spilt wine over this lady and needed to be punished," he explained. The king nodded and looked at Tamera.

"This Royal called me a slag and tried punching me but this Underclass pushed me out of the way and received the blow himself," Tamera cried.

The king turned back to the Royal for an explanation.

"I was trying to give the blow to him because I saw he was going to push her," he lied.

"LIAR!" Tamera barked and picked herself up, trying to shove the piggish Royal.

"Tamera! Calm down!" Shylie yelled while blockading her.

"Yes, fine. Reprimand him and that will be end of this discussion," the king concluded looking back to his plate of food hungrily.

"But you're highness! He saved me. HE should be reprimanded," Tamera said and pointed at the Royal.

"I _said_ this discussion is over," the king repeated.

Tamera felt tears coming again. Was there no justice? This fairy had the figure and face of a god and yet no one could see it. All they could see was that he was an Underclass.

Before the guards reached him she leaned over him and wiped a bloody scrape with a piece of cloth.

"Thank you," she whispered as the guards' hands grabbed his limp body and drug him off.

Shylie tried helping her friend up but Tamera pushed her away and ran out of the room.


	6. Blaire, the renegade

"What do you think that was all about?" Julius asked Dallas as supper was over and everyone was off to clubs or the lounges in the palace.

"Mind your own business," Shylie snapped out of the puzzlement of Tamera.

"I was talking to DALLAS," Julius reminded her.

"I don't know but she looked really sad," Dallas said ignoring Shylie.

"Ferra. Shut-up." Shylie snarled.

"You. Go get you're friend before she decides to pull another stunt like that again," Dallas shot back.

"You're stupid," Shylie groaned.

"And you're ugly," Dallas replied. Although hat wasn't true because Shylie was gorgeous but her personality was about a beautiful as a cockroach.

"Hey now..." Julius tried calming them.

"Get out of this. It's not you're fight," she glared at him.

"Oh so now we're fighting? Put em' up Queen of Obscene!" Dallas balled his fists.

"Bring it Scary Fairy!" Shylie put her arms up in an open gesture.

Julius thought quickly and even though he promised Tamera he wouldn't, he did.

"So did you wash off the Underclass germs?" he asked.

Shylie flipped her pale blue eyes onto Julius. "What?"

"I heard you let an Underclass guy grope you at Chaiha Heights. And we all thought Tamera was slaggy..." he said.

"Shut-up. Now," Shylie spoke quickly.

"Oh ,so he _did_ touch you?" Julius smiled.

"NO!" Shylie screamed aggravated and stomped her foot. "Quit talking about it."

"Hmm. Maybe if you stop pathetically trying to bloody Dallas up and leave us alone, I will," Julius negotiated.

Shylie thought about it. She wondered how Dakota was handling being a prisoner. "On one condition. Since you so nicely brought up the subject of the Chaiha Heights incident. Go check on the guy. His name is Dakota Silver and make sure he's feeling miserable."

Julius grimaced. He really didn't want to go down to the dungeon to check on an Underclass. But then again, Shylie would quit picking on them if he did it.

"Fine," he agreed and left the dining hall.

He descended down into the darkness of the prison cells. It was drafty and he wished he had a fur right then. Dim light flickered from a torch on the wall. He heard moaning. He would have darted back upstairs in a minute if he didn't notice something move around in the shadows.

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but he felt like something was there. Forget about Dakota Silver. If Shylie wanted to find out if he was miserable then she could do it herself. The dungeons were giving him the creeps.

He was about to walk back up the stairs but heard shuffling.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

No answer. It must have been the wind.

He turned and saw minty green eyes staring into his. Before he could actually figure out it was a fairy, they swung at him defensively.

He ducked as their fist came over his head, barely brushing his hair.

Julius immediately went into battle mode and blocked the rest of the crazy fairy's punches. It was too dark to see them but he could tell their eyes were green.

They kicked him in his shin and he fell and they turned to run away. Thinking quickly, he grabbed their ankle and they fell onto the hard stone. His shin was still in pain but he lifted him self up, still holding tight to the fairy's ankle. The fairy tried to fly away. The beating of their wings sent wind into his face.

"Oh no you don't," he warned and jerked them back so he could grab their hands behind their back.

He drug the struggling fairy back to the lighted part of the cells. They surely were dangerous and must have escaped the prison.

"Let me go!" cried the fairy. Julius stopped. It was a fairiette! Slowly he looked down and he could see her.

She was glaring at him. She looked beautiful _and_ dangerous. Piercing on her eyebrow, lip ring, three earrings on her left ear. Red hair with a golden tint.

"Let me go! You stupid Royal!" she shouted and tried biting him.

"HEY!" Julius protested and pushed her head back.

She tried digging her nails into his arm but he made her back arch so she couldn't.

"What are you doing here, Underclass?" he growled realizing she what she was.

They heard feet running near them.

"She went this way!" yelled a guard.

"Let me go!" she cried and tried struggling out of his grip violently.

"Stop it," Julius said and started dragging her back toward the prisons.

The guards finally reached them with short breath.

"You're majesty, you found her. Thank you," said one of the guards and kneeled respectfully.

"Why is she out?" Julius demanded seeing she was indeed a prisoner.

The guards looked embarrassed but one shamefully said, "She convinced us."

Julius looked at the guards in disbelief. The palace guards had a very strong will and did their jobs with no wrong. How could this have happened?

He looked down to the red-head. She was looking away from all of them, glaring into nothing.

"It was my fault, my liege….. she has ways of charming the mind," the other explained.

"Who is she?" Julius wondered.

"Surely you know about Blaire Rye?" The first guard inquired.

Julius shook his head no.

"She's one of the leaders of the anti-Royal movement," explained the other.

Julius looked at the girl in disgust. He knew about the anti-Royal movement. It was a secret society of Underclasses who wanted to over throw the Dynasty. They just couldn't accept the fact that they were lower.

"Very well then. You're both dismissed and I'll take her back to the cell myself," Julius told them. The guards nodded sadly and left them.

"So, you charm people into getting what you want?" Julius snarled pulling her back into the lower dungeons.

"Let me go!" she said again tugging away but Julius was stronger.

"Not until you answer me," he replied calmly.

"I don't answer to you!" she screamed outraged.

"But I'm the prince!" He objected and grabbed her head so she was forced to look at him.

"It doesn't matter that you're prince. It doesn't make you any more special than me," she declared and spat in his face.

"How dare you!" Julius shouted and drug her down the corridors even rougher.

Madly, he threw her into the nearest cell. It was dim but he could see her. She laid still. He took a moment to wipe off her saliva.

"Get up!" he screamed as everything she did made him angry now.

She turned over and glared at him but slowly stood and he gasped. The side of her face and arm were scraped to bloody red. He stared at her. Not believing what he'd just done.

"Don't look surprised. It's what all of you do when you get angry," she said like it had happened to her before.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"YOU. Royals. When you don't want to hear or do something you get violent. Fairies get hurt or even killed because of your 'tantrums'. This is a minor thing compared to other stuff that's happened to me," she told him.

"That isn't true," he protested.

"Take a look, this is your doing," she said pointing to her face.

"It wasn't my fault, I was just ang..." Julius stopped, she was right. "I apologize."

She raised her eyebrows, she didn't expect a Royal to APOLOGIZE, ever. Not knowing how to reply, she sunk into a corner and used her snake skin covering to wipe her face and arm.

"No you're not," she said barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Julius asked growing frustrated.

"You'll never be sorry. You'd beat me in a moment if you could, you'd beat any Underclass. It's a sport. It's entertainment. You love to see us suffer," she whispered sadly with still a hint of anger.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"To prove it to you. That we're not all heartless beasts like you say we are," Julius wondered.

Blaire thought about it and said, "Release me."

"I can't do that," Julius sighed.

"Then you are heartless," she growled quietly.

Julius knew he wasn't as vile as she thought he was. After all he was the prince and he could release her. But then other Royals would get angry...of course they didn't have to find out.

"Fine," he breathed after a few moments.

She looked up doubtfully.

He opened the cell gate again and stood away, letting her see she was free.

"Your kidding right?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No. You asked for it, now go," Julius showed the way out.

She got up cautiously and walked out. Then turned around. "Wait. I see what your doing. Yes you set me free but if I'm caught trying to get out I'll just get arrested again."

"That won't happen," Julius assured her.

"How are you going to make sure it doesn't?" she crossed her arms.

Julius rolled his eyes. She was making it so complicated. He knew no other way out from the dungeons and someone would surely ask him if he paraded her up to the hall with a bloody face.

"Fine I'll take you to wherever you want to be," he sighed.

"How do I know you'll do that?" she demanded.

"I give you my word as a prince," Julius guessed.

"Nope. That is not a good promise," she shook her head.

"I promise you'll get out free and easy or else... I'll renounce my title," he said and she agreed.

He took her hand and lead her upstairs, hopefully everyone had gone home. He peeked around the corner and saw some fairies were still standing around. "If you're quiet then we can sneak out," he whispered to her. She was shocked that a Royal would go to so much trouble for an Underclass.

"Cover up your face," he added.

She obediently hid the scrape and her tattoo behind her hand and they emerged.

"Julius, where have you been?" Dallas asked floating down into their way.

Julius quickly hid Blaire behind him so Dallas wouldn't notice.

"Uh, Dallas. I have to go," Julius said.

"What? To where?" Dallas asked not paying mind to Julius' impatient fidgeting.

"I don't know, I just got to get out of here, okay?" Julius said irritably and scowled at his friend.

It was a good thing Blaire Rye had a small body because Julius was completely hiding her.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," Dallas said hurt and went away.

"You're sure nice to your friends," Blaire muttered sarcastically behind him.

"I'm trying to get you out, if you haven't noticed!" Julius hissed angrily.

When the coast was clear he grabbed her hand and half-drug her to the doors. When they emerged, he flew around the corner to the massive perches.

All the falcons, hawks, and eagles, kestrels and owls turned their heads to look at them.

Blaire fell back out of surprise. She'd never seen so many birds in one place.

"What are you waiting for?" Julius demanded and began walking down the aisle of feathered animals.

She blinked and followed cautiously. She was brave but this was unknown and scary. Any of these birds could pry her apart with their talons and eat her insides.

He came to Serus and untied his jesses. Blaire looked quizzical about riding such a bird. After all, it was a red hawk.

Serus eyed her and squawked.

"Easy man, this is Blaire. We got to uh...get her outta here," Julius explained trying not to be too mean.

Blaire raised her pierced eye brow and laid her hand on Serus' wing. Serus raised his head and cocked it to one side, accepting the red haired fairiette.

Julius jumped onto Serus and offered a hand to Blaire who reluctantly took it and sat behind him.

Serus gave out a squawk as Julius nudged him in his sides and started beating his wings.

"Hey, you there!" a night guard shouted as Serus's noise grabbed his attention.

Julius reigned in Serus and they zoomed out of the hollow. The guard shouted and other guards came running and hopped onto their birds. Julius looked behind him and saw about five birds behind him. He nudged Serus's sides to make him go faster.

"You're going to let them catch us aren't you?" Blaire asked from behind.

"Listen, I'm getting you out of here. At least trust me a bit," Julius said with anger.

"Puh-leez. You're a Royal," Blaire retorted.

Julius rolled his eyes and with one hand let go of the reign and threw off his olive leaved coronet of authority.

Blaire stared at the crown as it descended into the darkness below, amazed that he would do that.

"Now do you have faith in me?" he asked looking behind him.

Blaire, still shocked at his action shrugged. She wasn't so sure anymore. Why was it so important that she'd trust him?

The guards' birds flew down above them without warning. They didn't know Julius was on Serus because it was so dark and since his coronet was gone they couldn't recognize him as a figure of Royalty. Blaire hit the patrol bird in it's leg, almost meeting the talon and it backed off from them.

Julius leaned forward to try and get the best speed. Blaire had to grip his shoulders to keep him from falling off.

"Stop!" cried the guard and threw a pointed javelin at them. It went in between her and Julius.

"Tell them who you are so they don't kill us," Blaire suggested looking out for more javelins.

"Are you kidding? This is the best! A high speed chase!" Julius shouted excitedly.

"Not only are you Royals violent, you're also stupid!" Blaire shouted and she couldn't believe he actually liked this.

"Hey..." He objected but a javelin came zipping by, slicing through his arm. He wobbled off balance, giving her a puzzled look and in a split second was gone.

"JULIUS!" Blaire cried as he too, like his crown, disappeared into the night below.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed Serus's reigns and dived down after him. The guard's birds squabbled and refused to go into the next lair for it was dangerous at night. Not only for them, but fairies as well.

Blaire could hardly see anything but she could sense the fairy prince was nearby. Maybe dead, maybe not. There were snakes and scorpions and dangerous animals where they were headed.

Serus somehow knew where his master was and lead them to a bushel of illuminated mushrooms.

Blaire gasped as she saw Julius's body sprawled across the fungi. He was still. A fall like that had probably killed him.

Oh well, it was his dumb fault he fell. He shouldn't have been so eager to outrun his own guards. She dismounted Serus and simply walked away.

Serus squawked sadly and hopped over to Julius to nudge him with his beak.

Julius's head rolled limply but he groaned very softly. Serus chirped at Blaire to make her stop walking away.

She turned around very impatiently. But the way Serus was looking at him and her, broke her heart. After all, Julius was risking his life to get her out of the dungeons and she was just leaving him to die. She was the heartless beast. Her cheeks got warm from realizing she had contradicted herself.

Serus nudged Julius's head again and he moaned.

Blaire kneeled beside him and rolled him over so he was on his back. Bruises were forming on his dirt streaked face and his left arm was starting to make a puddle of red blood.

She brushed away a feathery piece of dark brown hair from his face to see if he had any head damage (not that Royals already suffered from it). He groaned again and scrunched open his eyes so she could see a glimpse of deep blue irises. They closed again as soon as they had opened.

"He needs a healer," Blaire said to Serus and he seemed to nod in agreement.

"Julius Rovan, be very worried for now you're under my care," she warned and picked him up so she was carrying him around her shoulders like a fur. It seemed impossible for such a small fairiette to lug a guy around but Blaire Rye was an exceedingly strong fairy.


	7. Inmate Bonding

Tamera had been searching and asking for the handsome servant that had spilled red tulip wine on her but none of the others would tell her.

"Please!" she begged the cook who just stared at her stupidly.

"What business is it of yours?" a sassy waitress asked.

"I need to find him. To apologize for what happened," Tamera said averting her attention to the girl.

"Diego Mantchua has no need of you. He's gone and it's because of you upper class snobs," she said angrily.

"Diego, is that his name?" Tamera asked anxiously.

"Why do you care?" the waitress huffed.

"Diego," Tamera tasted the name on her tongue. She hardly paid attention to how all the Underclass cooks and servants were staring at her. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He doesn't need anybody like you visiting him..." the saucy one stated but was cut off by a small voice.

"He's in the lower part of the castle, Miss," said a small fairiette. A washer girl.

Tamera leaned over and smiled at the girl, "Thank you."

The waitress scowled at the girl and Tamera took off to the lower dungeons.

Diego was in a temporary cell, awaiting a reprimand for nothing. What he couldn't shake was that Tamera Almengod had stood up for him in front of the entire fairy court. She was sorry that he was hurt and _that _was amazing.

He rubbed his jaw which was turning bright red and purple from that arrogant Royal fairy. It smarted, that was for sure. But what really hurt was his sides from that one punch he had pushed the fairiette out of.

"Hey buddy, d'ya got any food?" came a voice from the cell next to him.

"Sorry," Diego apologized.

"Ah well, I tried," the guy said disappointedly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Couple of hours,"

"Oh, I just got thrown in,"

"What are you in for?"

"Spilling wine on Tamera Almengod,"

"Isn't she like, the ultra-babe?"

"Hell yes,"

"Dang, you're in trouble. But not as much as me,"

"Well, she wasn't angry about it. It was one of her dumb boyfriends or whoever that beat me up and blamed everything on me and now I'm here. She wasn't angry at all," Diego explained.

"That's what those Royals will do to you. You don't have a damn say about anything,"

"Yeah buddy. So what did you do that was so bad?"

"I crashed Chaiha Heights..."

"FOR REAL?" Diego interrupted, not believing his ears.

"Yeah,"

"How'd you get there, steal a bird?"

"Nope, I flew up..."

"FOR REAL?" Diego asked again, thinking he was not hearing correctly.

"Yeah,"

"Dude, you're talented. But why'd they lock you up and not just beat the shit out of you?" Diego wondered.

"Well...that's only half of it," the guy on the other side of the wall said.

"What else did you do?" Diego couldn't help asking.

"I was sooo tired by the time I got there I collapsed...on Shylie Rovan,"

"FOR FREAKING REAL?" Diego couldn't believe this guy was for real.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm sexy," the guy sighed.

"Now, there I don't believe you,"

"Yeah, well she's in denial too. She threw me in here to resist pouncing on my sexy, sexy, body," the guy said cockily. Diego guffawed.

"And what's your name?"

"Dakota. Dakota Silver," the guy said sticking his arm out and around the bars to shake Diego's hand.

"I'm Diego Mantchua, formerly palace servant," he greeted and shook.

They heard footsteps and stopped shaking hands.

They were tiny feet by the sound. A nice smell filled the dungeon suddenly.

"Whoa," Diego heard Dakota breath as the foot steps got closer.

Diego moved off the cot to see what was going on but came face to face with big, brown, beautiful, eyes.

"Here you are," Tamera breathed relieved.

Diego gasped and fell back. Her beauty was almost paralyzing.

"Don't be afraid, all I want to do is apologize," she said getting closer.

"Not bad at all," Dakota mumbled from the other side looking Tamera over.

Tamera glanced at him and rolled her eyes. Diego was staring at her intensely.

"Okay, you can stop doing that," she said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Diego snapped out of the trance she was becoming.

"Listen. I saw you and thought you were a Royal. That's why I started talking to you and then that one guy...grrr," she tightened her fists.

"Dang, she's the hottest babe I've ever seen. Nice ass," Dakota murmured.

Tamera stopped 'grrr-ing' and spun around to Dakota.

"Hi, yeah...do I know you? NO. Stop talking about me, because I can HEAR you _and_ you're interrupting me," she said trying to keep a smile on her face.

Dakota's hazy grey eyes widened in surprise but he slunk back into his cell. She obviously did not think he was sexy.

She turned back to Diego. He was still mesmerized.

"I'm going to go if you don't stop doing that," she said impatiently.

"Hold up, I'm not used to this. Just stand there for a couple more seconds so I can soak you up," Diego said holding out his hand.

"Soak me up?" She asked appalled. Maybe this good looking guy was a creepy stalker kinda dude.

"Okay, I'm done," he said and closed them trying to keep the image of her in his eyelids.

"I'm going to free you," she said making his eyes open and losing the vision.

"You are?" his throat went dry.

She lifted her hand to her pinned up hair and took out a sharp bobby pin. Diego smiled and she did too.

With a sly smile she elegantly picked the lock and the cell door swung freely.

"You are so awesome," Diego said stepping out of the cell and seeing Dakota for the first time. "You, good luck," Diego laughed taking Tamera's hand.

"How come I'm the only guy here not getting freed?" Dakota whined smooshing his face against the bars, trying to see them running off.

"So we don't get the temptation to pounce on your sexy, sexy, body!" Diego shouted while laughing.

Tamera's head whipped around and she took a good look at the bothersome prisoner. "So you're the guy who fell on Shylie!"

Dakota lifted his head and smiled. "I'm fa-mous."


	8. Diego's lost and found

Dallas was at the end of a long, long, long, line up in the canopy. YES, back at Chaiha heights.

Without Julius, he couldn't get in with no question. The entrance was far up and the bird branches were so packed he had to land Janti about a 5 yards away. (That's a long way for a small person)

Everyone was dressed nice since this was the rave club to be seen at. There were fairiettes in rabbit and fox fur, guy fairy's with smoothed out palm coverings, even small flakes of shiny minerals sprinkled in the girls' hair.

He sighed and leaned on the thick, vine rope. Thunder boomed and the nightly tropical rain started to fall.

"Excuse me, coming through," came a familiar voice. His head bobbed up and he saw Tia.

"Watch it!" one of the fairies warned as she pushed past him.

"I'm with the club," she said and flashed a pass at the arrogant one.

"Tia!" Dallas reached out for her.

She spun around and he was awed. Her ash blonde hair was waving along her face and she had a silky spider silk gown on. The thing about those kinds of dresses were that they didn't cover much up.

"Uh, hi Dennis, I'll see you later because I've got to get in," she explained, vaguely remembering the guy's face.

He grabbed her arm, "My name is Dallas."

"Dallas? Oh, right. Now if you'd excuse me..." she said trying to shake him off. She was getting wet and grumpy.

"Since you can get in easily, can you please take me in with you because, well look..." he said trying to get as close to her as he could.

She looked at the feet of line ahead.

"I don't know if I can," she said looking at his sad face.

"I gave you a ride, at least do me this favor," he argued.

Tia groaned and lifted the vine rope so he could come to her. He gladly got out of the crowd of waiting fairies and walked down the fast lane with Tia.

"Tia, good to see you," the bouncer smiled and lifted the ivy for her to get in. "Back of the line bub."

"But..." Dallas objected looking at Tia.

"He's with me," Tia explained and pulled him into the club with her.

"Thanks," he breathed when they were out of the bouncer's watchful eye.

"I did you a favor since you did me a favor now, go off and have fun," Tia said leaving him and shaking the moisture out of her hair.

"Right on," Dallas said seeing the illuminated lounge. Too bad Julius wasn't there. What was up with him anyway? He took off somewhere without even a 'good bye'. Shylie wasn't there either; her groupies were standing around bored-like with nothing to do.

Tamera was probably off with another guy, but she was acting weird around dinner.

He looked around for someone to talk to...there, sitting at the bar was Taven Argalos.

"Taven, my man. What's happening?" Dallas said slapping Taven on the back.

"Ferra, who let you in to the Heights?" Taven smiled slightly.

"I've got connections," he smiled slyly and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I'm just hanging here tonight. I hear they got a good show," Taven explained.

"Yeah. Tia is a great performer," Dallas smiled looking at the empty, but lighted stage.

"Who's she? One of the dancers?"

"Yeah. I gave her a ride home earlier. Boy is she something else," Dallas mused.

"Are you telling me you're over Tamera?" Taven asked a bit surprised.

"Hasn't everyone been into Tamera?"

"Good point,"

"I saw you at Ashant Burrow this morning, what happened to you?" Dallas asked remembering.

Taven rolled his eyes and stretched. "This Underclass girl brought a message to the lord but I guess her wings lost their power and she fell into the honey suckle jar. Well, that tipped over and one lady started complaining and the lord got angry and banned the girl. And since her wings were oomph-less, he picked me to take her back to the agency to get her fired."

"Ouch," Dallas winced.

"Poor thing also fell off Artugo and almost was a puddle of fairy too," Taven said taking another shot of LILY.

"Was she hot?" Dallas couldn't help asking.

Taven shrugged, "She was beautiful, but aren't we all?"

"Maybe there's a reason it's illegal for a Royal and an Underclass to share," Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'm going to go dance," Taven said and got up.

The loud music seemed to have no end. Dallas shrugged and thought 'What the Hell?' He went into a ring of fairies dancing wildly.

Nobody was THERE, but wait, he saw Tamera and a new boyfriend. The guy looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Tamera!" Dallas shouted out of the sake of having someone to talk to.

Tamera looked at him but didn't recognize him. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm DALLAS, I was sitting across from you at dinner earlier!" he replied.

She thought about it but couldn't remember the faces.

"I don't remember you," she apologized coming up to him through the crowds of fairies.

"Am I supposed to be here?" her 'boyfriend' asked looking at the lighted branches.

"Of course you are," she sighed and tugged him nearer to her.

"Dalton, this is..."

"Dallas," he corrected.

"Dallas. This is Dieg... I mean Heath Marquee," She quickly caught her error. OH WOW! She had finally remembered a boyfriends name!

Without thinking she turned around and smacked a kiss on 'Heath's' lips. Dallas cocked his head sideways, the dude was really familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked 'Heath'

Tamera glanced worriedly at 'Heath' hoping he wouldn't give himself away. There was no need to because Dallas's main distraction had just come on stage.

Tia, with her almost transparent spider silk gown stepped lightly onto stage and flipped her hair. 'Heath' stared at the performer and in a sharp breath asked, "Is that TIA?"

"Yeah, why?" Dallas asked turning to him.

"Yes, WHY?" Tamera demanded. No one had ever taken a guy's attention from her.

"I thought she was dead!" he exclaimed rubbing his chestnut colored head.

"No, she's been performing here for a couple of decades," Dallas explained.

"Why does it matter?" Tamera asked still uneasy with him paying attention to another female.

"We used to be like best- best friends but then she disappeared," he said sadly.

"And I'm here now," Tamera said trying to kiss him but he was too into watching Tia. Tamera stared at him in horror. Dallas was growing jealous.

Tia was dancing greatly. Diego under the name 'Heath' watched as his old friend swung her curvy waist and nice legs around wildly.

Dallas didn't like the look in 'Heath's' eyes. "So 'HEATH' where are you from?"

"Me...? Uh... I'm from around...Helia Hills," Diego stuttered.

"Helia Hills ey?" Dallas questioned while keeping an eye on the figure on stage. "Do you know the lord?"

"Me? Not really..." He said and looked back to Tia.

"Thank you all you studly fairies and lovely fairiettes for coming, thank you," Tia bowed and both Dallas and Diego howled and whistled.

Tamera was growing jealous. "Com'on 'Heath', let's go back to my place," Tamera cooed with venom.

"Just a second, I got to go talk to somebody," he said without looking at her and left. She huffed and sat down on an acorn stool. Maybe this guy needed to get his priorities straight.

"I'm coming with you," Dallas slapped him on his shoulder and they both went to Tia's dressing room.

"Hullo, Tia?" Dallas poked his head in.

"Just a sec." they heard her. She Stepped out from behind the rabbit fur curtain and saw Dallas. Why did he keep on following her?

"Hi, Dallas. Did you enjoy the show?" she rolled her eyes, silly obsessed Royal.

"Boy did I ever. And here is a new fan that you've accumulated," he pushed 'Heath' into the room. He was a babe.

The guy's honey hazel eyes darted around nervously, like he was scared. He was another silly Royal who had found worthy to drool over her, but a very handsome one at that. Drooling over him didn't sound like a bad idea either.

"Hullo, what is your name?" she asked politely staring at his built figure and golden tanned skin.

He looked at her stupidly. He looked at her like he was meeting an old friend, he looked...wait, he looked oddly familiar. But she didn't remember ever meeting a golden male like this.

"Do I know you?" She asked getting closer to try to see him better.

He backed away, into Dallas.

Tamera was getting fed up and marched to that performing girl's room. She was going to have Diego no matter what.

"What's your problem? She asked you a question, man!" Dallas said and shoved 'Heath' forward.

Tia stared at the bizarre, but familiar, foxy fairy.

"You've gotten so beautiful," he whispered and then Tamera's hand reached out and grabbed him around the arm.

"Wait!" Tia gasped and went for him but it was too late; that bitch had snatched the handsome one.

"Sakes, Tia what's wrong with you?" Dallas asked.

"That fairy...knows me. He looks very familiar," She said.

"Yes he does look familiar.." Dallas said but shook his thoughts away, he was with Tia now, "He's probably an obsessed stalker."

"No, he...I can't explain it. I know he can't be that," She said relaxing into Dallas's arm. The fairy was too beautiful and stalkers look at the ones they like with hunger, he looked with remembrance.

"You've had a rough week, why don't you come stay at the palace tonight?" Dallas boldly offered.

"The palace?" Tia squeaked, all her thoughts on the hot one gone.

"Yeah, I have some space in my room," he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I can't be seen at the palace," she said and left Dallas's arms.

"Why!" Dallas exclaimed.

"I just can't; there are fairies there..." she sighed and sat down at her mirror.

"PLEASE?" Dallas set his head on her shoulder and made his fawn eyes go wide.

She hesitated. The palace had servants; Undercass servants! Her cousin was one of them and some were her old friends, especially one. Her friend since they were fairylings, Diego Mantchua. He was the nicest person to her. Very sweet and loyal. When she did her upgrade to upper class, she never told him. And she had felt guilty ever since, and she missed him dreadfully. But that was the price she had to pay for her new life. He probably thought her dead.

Her eyes got teary, she really wanted to see him again.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked, shocked by her sudden emotion change.

"I'll go. I will go to the palace with you," she said.

Even if it cost her everything.


	9. Somewhere to stash a prince

Nadine was at her home in the hollow. She was depressed, no way of making a living. Something rapped on her door she walked over to open it since her wings were still damaged.

Rain pelted inside as she opened the heavy door and she saw an outline of two figures.

"Nadine, I'm so glad you're home," She recognized Blaire Rye's voice.

"Blaire?" Nadine stood back in surprise. Blaire was a demanding and fiery fairiette. Nadine knew her from the Anti-Royal gatherings and Blaire just happened to trust in her.

She entered, very soggy and dripping wet. Red stringy hair and dark eyes. She was carrying a guy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were captured?" Nadine asked with wide, evergreen eyes.

"No, I escaped and I need your help. This guy was helping me and he...got injured," she said setting the guy down.

Nadine raised an eyebrow. All Underclasses knew Blaire Rye was independent as fairies get and she hated most men and all Royals.

Nadine turned the firefly lantern up so she could see the man. He was bruised and scratched. His arm was cut deep, still bleeding sticky substance. She studied him, he had dark chocolate-colored hair in his face and he was definitely unconscious.

"Okay, I'll help you," Nadine sighed and brought out a needle and some healing balm.

They laid him on the soft teak wooden stand and Nadine cleaned the wound and applied the balm. She quickly sewed the wound and closed it.

"I'm thinking he'll pull through, who is he anyway?" Nadine asked when she was done.

Blaire shrugged, while ringing the rain drops out of her fiery hair by the fireplace, "He helped me escape. That's all there is to know."

If she told any of her own people that she tried to save Julius Rovan, they would hate her. If they knew that it was him, they would seize him their selves and she wasn't going to let that happen. If anyone was going to take him hostage, it would be her. She still had her pride. Nadine wasn't sure Blaire was telling the truth. Something was insecure in her persuasive and strong voice. This man seemed different from them and she couldn't pin point how.

"Was he a prisoner too?" Nadine asked.

"Look, let's stop talking about him," Blaire became angry and stood her full 2 and a half inch height. Which is not very tall for a fairy.

"Fine," Nadine breathed.

Blaire paced around with thought. She needed to stash him somewhere and be hidden herself. She was a convict and he was missing. A Dynasty Royal was missing and there would soon be guards everywhere looking for him.

Oh it was all his stupid fault, he should have stopped the chase. He had the power but he didn't use it and got himself hurt. Then she remembered about Serus. He wasn't far off, and if anyone around there saw him...they'd know a Royal was about for sure.

"Can we stay with you?" Blaire asked suddenly and stopped pacing.

This suggestion took Nadine by surprise. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you. Nadine Serrinderra, you are a life saver," Blaire hugged her.

The man on the table stirred. He turned his head. Blaire and Nadine ran to him and looked to see if he was waking. His eyes were still closed but his jaw was opened.

"Is he dying?" Blaire asked with surprising worry.

"No, he's in shock...I think," Nadine said lifted his wrist for a pulse. "Yes, he'll be okay."

Blaire sighed and sat on the covered futon. With a tiny yawn she fell asleep. Nadine was cautious, she felt odd about the stranger in her home.

Since they were staying in a hollow, no one could ever tell if morning was there or not. The night rain had stopped but the hollow's dim light remained.

Nadine had left for a job search earlier so Blaire and Julius were the only ones in the hollow. She rubbed her minty green eyes awake and looked around.

She walked to where Julius laid. His mouth was closed and so were his eyes. When she looked at him, she wanted him to wake so she could strangle him for being so stupid. Then again, the color of his eyes she wanted to look at again. They reminded her of dark pools of water.

Blaire went outside and washed her sleep away with a hanging dew drop. Serus was chirping with concern as soon as she saw him.

"He'll be fine, but if you want him to stay like that. You have to leave," Blaire warned. Serus squawked in question.

"He's not safe if you're around," She explained.

Serus cocked his head to one side and appeared to understand.

With a giant squawk he beat his reddish wings and flew away. Blaire sighed in relief, no guards were ever coming near there now.

She went back into the hollow and sat. She thought what was she going to do? A Royal, Dynasty Royal was laying right in front of her, how was she going to handle it? She stood over Julius to look at him again. Some sort of crust was forming on the arm wound. Blaire made a disgusted face and looked back to his.

His eyes were open.

Blaire stood back startled. The deep blue pools were staring at her with puzzlement.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Um...safe, for now," Blaire said overcoming the shock.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I captured you. You are...my hostage," she said with more ease.

"Oh, okay then," Julius said and closed the blue irises.

"Wait!" Blaire said and grabbed his wrist.

They opened again, "Yes?"

"Do you not understand? I TOOK YOU HOSTAGE; KIDNAPPED YOU!" she said loudly.

"Kidnapped me? Heh. I wouldn't know if that were good or bad, considering I have no clue to who I am," he laughed coldly.

Blaire looked to see if he was serious. "You don't know who you are?"

"Maybe you could fill me in. You look like a smart one," he teased showing all his white teeth.

Blaire thought. Should she tell him he was the prince of all fairy kind or just lie and be safe. Her conscience was evil.

"You're name is Tex. Tex...Ventura," she gave him a name.

"Hmm, that name doesn't sound familiar, but considering I can't remember anything I'll go with it," he said quizzically. "So why did you kidnap me?"

"What?...Oh that was a joke, ha ha ha," Blaire faked a laugh.

"Really? You looked so serious," Julius mentioned.

"Well, I'm good at that kind of thing," she replied solemnly.

Julius shrugged, "So how do I know you?"

"Believe it or not, you saved me," she told him the truth for once.

"Why does my arm hurt?" he asked scrunching his face while he lifted it.

Blaire saw an opportunity. "Don't move! Those blasted Royals tried killing you. Luckily we got you to my healer friend. They just would not stop chasing us," Blaire over dramatized.

"Wow. They sound mean, who are the 'Royals'?" he asked with interest.

"Oh, they are the worst. They treat us fairies like crap. They beat us, torment us, embarrass us...it's awful. Sometimes they even kill us," she said darkly.

Julius gasped in appalled. "That's so awful, but when you say 'us fairies' what do you mean?" he asked with wonder.

"We're Underclasses," she whispered with the same dark tone.


	10. Shylie's frustration

Shylie awoke from her bed of fur and flower aromas very sleepily. She had a long night. First she went looking for Tamera, who had disappeared, then she couldn't find her dumb brother. Her brother never did come back after she told him to go see if that Dakota guy was suffering. With a moan, she trudged down to the hall.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she demanded angrily.

A fairiette timidly spoke, "We're so sorry."

"About what?" she snarled (not a morning fairy).

The fairiette just shuttered her wings and flew off.

Shylie was growing angry. Why wouldn't they explain things? She was future queen and she had the right to know!

She floated into the throne room where her father and mother were having breakfast.

Her mother was crying over her tea and her father was talking to some consuls.

"WHAT is going on?" she demanded.

"Shylie, don't interrupt!" Her father shouted and her face turned red with humiliation. Even being future queen, she could still be chided.

"Mother!" she whined.

Her Mother looked at her tearfully and wept into a cloth.

So Shylie slumped down at a seat and mooched some of the honey bread off the breakfast platter.

"My liege, a guard said he was last seen in the dungeons. He was taking a prisoner back to their cell. Then approximately at 10:30 his bird was seen flying away with two fairies riding it. They reported one was the infamous..." the consul looked around cautiously, Shylie had to lean in to hear, "Blaire Rye."

The king gasped. "She's escaped! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED THE INSTANT IT HAPPENED!" he roared.

"That awful wench!" cried her mother.

"Do you have any idea what she will do if she's loose? She causes mayhem, riots, revolts...she puts hatred for Royals into the hearts of all the Underclass kind!" her father went on.

"My baby is gone!" cried her mother.

"Who is?" Shylie asked very confused.

"Your brother!"

"Oh," Shylie thought while a smile crept up to her lips.

Her mother smacked her against her head, "OW!"

"Shylie, don't even think of smiling at a time like this," her mother growled.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Shylie retorted and marched off. She would expect them to dote on her since she was eldest, prettier, smarter, and for freaking out loud - future queen! But nooo, they had to worry about poor baby Julius. She growled and shook her head in frustration. She was walking fast down the long hallway and before she could think, she turned to the place that led to the dungeons.

Checking each cell she passed, she finally found the Dakota that had fallen on her. He was on a wooden bunk, asleep. His mouth open, his hair messy, and she saw some drool.

"GET UP!" she threw a rock through the bars that hit the stone wall above his head. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Wha...?" he groaned lifting his head.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed louder.

He turned and saw her. He grinned, "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again," he taunted and did a mocking bow of his head.

"Oh shut up," she growled and crossed her arms.

"So what honor do I owe you for this visit?" he asked sitting up and stretching. She watched as his back muscles rippled awake, and his wings spread and closed the sleep out.

"I don't know," she admitted.

He stopped stretching and whirled to look at her, "It wasn't because I'm sexy, was it?" he asked.

She glowered at him and threw another rock.

"GUARD! SHE'S THROWING THINGS AT ME!" he yelled.

"Quiet! It's still early. Besides there are no guards here in the morning," she hissed and straightened up.

"So what's new in the outside world? _I _can't possibly know since I'm spending eternity locked up for _collapsing _on you," He said and dug dirt from under his fingernails.

"Welll, my brother disappeared. They think Blaire Rye kidnapped him," she smiled.

"Whoa! Go Blaire!" Dakota shouted and looked up with cheer.

Shylie frowned; she didn't like sharing the same emotions as an Underclass... ESPECIALLY this one.

"Aw, you look so sad," Dakota said and went up to the bars.

"Well, I've been having a bad morning," Shylie said calmly.

Dakota smiled.

"Wha-at?" she asked suddenly aggravated at him again.

"You and Blaire Rye would be perfect friends. You're like her twin, she uses the act as you do," he laughed.

"What act?" Shylie demanded.

"The act where you act all innocent to get sympathy and are really, deep down, DEEP down...evil," he had said it so casually that it annoyed her.

"Screw you!" Shylie said reached out to pinch him.

He was too quick and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Let go," she demanded but he did not obey.

"Yes, you're very much like Blaire. But the big difference is that you've been caught whilst she never does. That, and she charms the mind while you abuse the Royal power to getting what you want. Tantrums are your weapon Shylie, but they only work because you're part of the Dynasty," He said solemnly studying her delicate wrists.

"Don't ever compare me to an Underclass," She said darkly, "and for the last time, let go of my hand."

"There's nothing you can do to me if I don't," he answered smugly.

Shylie's baby blue eyes widened in surprise. It was true, for no guards were near and she hadn't needed to learn any spells since she had everything already. He had found her in a state of vulnerability. Curse her for telling him that there were no guards!

"I'll scream!" she threatened, "and when they see, you'll be killed."

"Who is to hear your screams?" he asked calmly.

Shylie thought. No one. No other prisoners were on this deck and the stone walls were thick. No one.

"What do you want, Underclass?" she whispered with hate.

"First. My name is Dakota. Dakota Silver, call me by my frickin' name." he said a little angered. Then he smiled, "I want you to free me."

"Never!" she growled.

"So you really want to keep my sexiness all to yourself?" he grinned.

"Oh, I hate you!" she said struggling out from his grasp.

He held tight, so it was no use, she was just wearing herself out. She grunted in frustration and with her free hand wiped her sun bleached hair out of her eyes.

"Of course you hate me. I can diss on you without being hurt," he chuckled.

"Can't you think of anything else besides that?" she asked.

Dakota thought. He scratched his head but chunks of dried dirt crumbled off and fell to the floor. He realized he smelt of sweat and blood and any other thing in the forest.

"Can I get a bath?"

Shylie took a look at him. He could definitely use one.

"Fine, but you have to let me go so I can get the key," she said pointing down the corridor.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? If I let go you'll fly away and I'll never be clean. I'll start growing mold and crap on my skin, my eyelashes will be caked with dried mud, and my armpits will have such a stench that if I raise my arms I'll kill somebody!" He said angrily.

"Oh calm down, I even think you need a bath," she said trying to fly away.

"Yes, that may be, but you are cruel enough to let me stay dirty until I'm a fairy dirt pie," he exclaimed.

"I'm not cruel enough to deny a fairy to some cleanliness," she objected.

He looked her over. She seemed honest. "Fine. But...if you don't return... 'Å£∑µ†å§ çøß∑ø£I§'" he chanted and pointed at her and smiled slightly, "You'll lose your flying ability." and he let her go.


	11. Unfortunate injury

Nadine had finally found an opening for a job. She searched everywhere. Jarrow Grove, Helia Hills, the caves of winds, under the Glass Lake...but finally she got a job as a palace servant. She was a waitress.

The cook said that all she needed to do was be there at 6:30 in the morning, get a two hour break, and then stay until 11:00 at night. It was long hours but it paid. She had to wear a moss uniform and an apron. She was to start immediately since a staff member was recently 'on holiday' but that probably meant they were jailed...or high and incapacitated.

"Don't think, just because you're new we'll go easy on you," the saucy head-waitress said after the head cook was done talking.

"I won't," Nadine said meekly.

There were hundreds of acorn bowls of soup they had to carry out to the dining hall. There was one large oak table that had about a hundred places. Then two minor ones for about fifty. Every night, all the seats were filled.

Nadine worked slow since her wings still didn't work.

"Move faster," demanded the head-waitress.

"I'm trying!" Nadine cried and began to run. Other waiters and waitresses were flying about placing the soup bowls at their places. Nadine was moving half their speed.

"Why can't you fly?" the waitress snapped.

"My wings are… I don't know but they wont fly right now," Nadine said.

"That's just an excuse, now keep moving," she said.

Nadine's face flushed red. She hated being chastised for something that wasn't her fault. She was a healer, but not a professional and she was ashamed she couldn't cure her problem.

But finally after an hour of setting the humongous tables, they were finished. A giant horn trumpeted out to the forest and beyond calling Royals to eat. Nadine didn't have long to rest because they had to start serving the drinks and appetizers for the early meal.

Nadine was handed a pitcher of nectarine juice. Along with other waiters and waitresses she stood on beside the wall and waited for the King's address.

The princess and the prince weren't at the main table. It was strange.

"Fellow fairies and fairiettes...my son has been kidnapped..." the king said sadly. The queen wept. There was unanimous gasp from all Royals.

"Who done it your highness?" shouted a Royal from far off.

"Blaire Rye," the King spoke angrily "I need your help! If you know anything about this or of their whereabouts. Contact an official immediately! If you can, arrest any members of the anti-Royal movement!" There was a roar from the Royals in their agreement.

Nadine slunk back. She was a member of the movement. SO that's who Blaire had brought home last night? This was seriously odd for Blaire, had she lost her mind? Julius Rovan was at her hollow as the King spoke.

"With this in thought, let's eat," the king finished and the servants fanned out to pour the drinks.

"Get going," urged a waiter from behind her. Nadine was shaking, if they found out about her involvement with Blaire Rye, she would probably be jailed.

She went along numbly pouring the nectarine juice when she saw a familiar face.

She was paces away from Taven Argalos. It was odd he was at the palace since he had a well know reputation for being a raver party fairy. That meant he only ate and danced at the clubs. 'Scarce earth' was what the marking on his face meant, she remembered, after seeing it when he took her to the agency a day before.

She straightened up and she filled his glass. He didn't pay attention to her, he was talking with some other Royal about bird trade.

"Is that enough sir?" she couldn't help asking. He looked annoyed at his cup and then looked at her. His light greenish eyes recognized her and he spoke "...yes."

She nodded and went on. He turned his head and followed her with his eyes. He must have been surprised she had gotten a job so fast after he'd gotten her fired.

She came upon a Royal who looked at her hungrily.

"Hey baby," he said and laid an his hand on her arm.

"Is your glass full enough for you sir?" she asked uncomfortably.

It was a risk to be an Underclass servant. Even some Royals would go after beautiful Underclass servants like her.

"It's good and full. What are you doing tonight?" he asked tightening his grip.

"Excuse me, I've got to serve the others," she said politely.

She stole a glance at Taven, he was still staring at her.

"Forget them. Serve me," he said and she knew he meant something else.

She tried getting out of his grip but he held strong.

"Get moving," snapped the waitress behind her.

"Let me go!" cried Nadine in a hurry.

All the Royal did was pull her closer. With a straining moan, Nadine's wings beat and she pulled out of the Royal's grasp. There was a ripping noise and pain seared up through her back. She fell limply onto the marble floor. The juice jug smashed and nectarine juice spilled out.

"Oh my sakes! Someone call a healer!" cried the waitress that had snapped at her.

Nadine opened her evergreen eyes slightly. They were bleary from tears and pain so she couldn't see a thing.

There was a worried face in hers, "Don't touch her. Her wings look pretty bad." it was a familiar male's voice. She felt herself being lifted into strong arms. The pain grew as she was carried. Finally it was so painful that all consciousness left her, and all that was left was a dark void.


	12. Wanton woes

Tamera and Diego had stayed out late the night before. Diego was irked that she had taken him before he could tell Tia good bye. He soon forgot about that because Tamera took him to her bed and he was a damned happy camper after that.

They couldn't eat breakfast since he was a former palace servant and it was illegal to have Underclasses at the dining table with Royals.

"Diego, did you know you're the first guy who I can remember the name of?" she asked looking into his beautiful honey hazel eyes.

"Is that good?" he smiled and pulled her close to him.

"It's very good," she smiled and kissed his nose.

He laughed and got out of her sheets and pulled on his covering.

"Where are you going?" she asked with pouting lips.

He shrugged his massive shoulders and yawned.

"I'm not finished with you yet Diego Mantchua," she teased and wrapped the covers around her body.

"Can you hurry up because I've got to go get a job. Besides I'm an escaped lockee, I'll get in trouble if I stay around here with you," he said as she swayed closer to him.

Having Tamera Almengod in a male's presence was like eucalyptus oil and fire...the oil would always tempt the fire to it. Tamera's beauty was exhilarating and addicting. She was the very possession that all men craved. And she knew it.

He watched her hips swing and her mouth smile hungrily at him. He realized then he was a possession that she craved...and he could use that as an advantage.

"You are awesome," Diego said and grabbed her into a bear hug.

She giggled but then a thought occurred to her.

"Diego, you're an Underclass right?" she said to make sure.

"Yes. Is that going to effect our relationship?" he smiled teasingly.

"You said, that the one performing girl at Chaiha heights used to be your best friend?"

Diego nodded.

"Well then, how did you become best friends with a Royal when you were young if all our mothers restricted our friends to the same class?" Tamera asked.

"Excuse me?" Diego asked confused.

"That girl, she's a Royal isn't she?" Tamera said.

"No she's not," Diego objected. Tamera smiled.

"Are you telling me everyone thinks that Tia Larque is a Royal?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Honey, only Royals are allowed in that club we were in last night. Are you saying that the performer is an Underclass?"

"I was there and I'm Underclass," Diego said.

"It was illegal but we got away with it," Tamera smiled. "Do you know the penalty for an Underclass pretending to be a Royal?"

Diego shook his head, he didn't want to know the answer.

"Banishment," the ugly word spilled out of the beautiful mouth.

"So if Tia is caught...?"

Tamera nodded her head.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" Diego asked with raw worry.

"As long as you stay with me," Tamera had trapped him.

So much for his 'advantage'.


	13. Glass Lake

Tia had spent the night with Dallas. She was enjoying her noon meal at the palace of barley soup. There was a dilemma earlier. One of the waitresses was being harassed by a piggish Royal and tried flying away. Her wings shattered and she was carried away to a healer. It was sad but most Royals went back to eating like they had before.

"You like it here?" Dallas leaned over and asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Can you believe that Julius was kidnapped?" Dallas asked with bitterness.

"That was bold, even for Blaire Rye," Tia said with more bitterness.

She used to be in the Anti-Royal movement until Blaire had found out that she had helped a Royal. She was kicked from the group and was alone (except for Diego's company) until she decided to defy the law and be a Royal.

The only regret about that was that she never told him after his complete and utter generosity to her.

Speaking of that, she hadn't seen him yet. She knew he worked as a servant.

"Do you know any of the servants?" she asked Dallas. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why would I even _converse_ with one?"

She nodded, "Why would you?"

None of the Royals would ever get it. Underclasses were just as important. She almost wished Blaire Rye would start a revolution and over throw the entire Dynasty.

After the noon meal, Dallas took Tia to Glass Lake. It was clear as the sky. There seemed to be no line between sky and earth as the lake reflected it.

Tia stripped into a short ivy leaf top and bottom to swim. The water was freezing but it felt good.

Dallas joined but got out as soon as he jumped in.

"What's wrong?" Tia laughed.

"How can you stand the water!" Dallas asked chattering and dripping water onto the rock ledge.

It feels good," Tia said and floated on her back.

Glass lake was nearer to the mountainous part of the kingdom, so the water was melted ice caps. All the water in the jungle was humid and was clouded with plant life and fish that could easily eat swimming fairies. This lake was owned by the Aquatic fairies. Aquatic fairies were different from the regular earth ones. They had no wings and their skin was tainted blue. The King couldn't control them but made them share the lake with the rest of the Kingdom.

Tia splashed the ice water at Dallas he ducked and hovered over her.

She grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water. He screamed and tried flying out.

She laughed wildly. She hadn't had this much fun in months. He splashed around and she let go, ducking under.

She could see the city of Aquita. It's bubble domes glowed from the deep dark depths of the lake.

She saw Dallas's blurry outline above the surface and swam around to his back side.

With a burst of energy, she bombed out of the water sending spray everywhere and grabbed him as gravity pulled them back into the lake.

He faced her underwater, they were holding their breaths. He must have gotten used to the water temperature. She popped back up to the surface for air. He followed.

"How can you maneuver so fast in the water? Your not secretly an Aquatic are you?"

She giggled, "No, I just like to swim."

His rusty brown locks were smoothed back from the water so she could see his whole face. He was happy, his fawn brown eyes were smiling at her and his cheek bones were risen with his smile. She realized she was actually having fun with a Royal.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself into his arms.

"This has been the best day of my life," she whispered.

"Mine too," he burbled and leaned his head in to kiss her. But there came an interruption.

"Well, looky here. Two Earthie fairies in our lake, smooching,"

Their heads came apart and they saw a group of Aquatics standing on the ledge. They were punks with Blue eyes and hair and skin.

"Our King says this lake is shared," Dallas said and pulled himself out of the water, leaving Tia there.

"Your King is a fool," sneered the leader.

"And yours isn't?" Dallas asked smugly.

The leader glowered, "I'd watch what you say around here Earthie," he warned.

"Then go...swim somewhere else," Dallas said and shook his hand mockingly at them.

"How dare you..." the leader clenched his fists and nodded.

The others of his gang dived into the water and swam over to the forgotten Tia.

"Let go of me!" she said as they grabbed her arms and pulled her under.

"Tia!" Dallas shouted but the leader hit him from behind and he fell onto the rock.

Tia struggled from the Aquatics' reaches and swam fast to the shore. They were faster. They didn't have wings that slowed them down, and they could breathe under water through the tiny scales by they're neck.

One grabbed her ankle and she jerked back.

Above her, Dallas and the leader of the gang wrestled.

Dallas bit him in the arm and he yelped. He quickly flew out of the leader's reach and searched for Tia in the depths. He found them. He dove into the water and swam towards her.

Tia was loosing air. She hadn't surfaced for a minute, with one last strain of energy she kicked the Aquatic holding her, in a place where no male fairy wants to be kicked. Of course he let go and a piercing echo-scream filled the water's quietness. She kicked furiously to the surface but another hand grabbed her. She spun and it was Dallas. They both broke through the top, clinging to each other and heaved in breaths of air.

They saw the translucent blue punks swimming up at them.

"Quick, FLY!" Dallas said and took her hand. They shot out of the water and stayed suspended above the glassy surface.

"You cowards!" cried the leader who was on the ledge.

"You psychos!" Dallas retorted. Tia cracked a smile.

The leader's eyes turned fiery blue with anger. "You better beat it and never come back unless you want to be smoked!"

"I'm sorry...what was that? Us smoked? Take a look at yourselves, you guys were the ones that got SMOKED SO-O BAD," Dallas laughed.

The Aquatic just calmly gave them the finger and dove back into the lake.

"Well that was an adventure," Dallas looked at Tia.

"Yeah," she said meekly.

"Oh yes, I forgot..." Dallas pulled her closer and gave her the kiss.


	14. Close call

Blaire had figured it safe for them to go find some food since Nadine's cabinets were empty.

"So what do I do if I see these 'Royals'?" Julius asked taking a bite out of a giant star fruit.

"I'd say, kill them. But they have weapons so the smart thing is just to run away," Blaire said searching for some berries.

He had been going on about the Royals since she told him about how mean they were. She began to wonder if he was actually faking amnesia.

"So Jul...Tex, you can't remember anything?" she asked changing the subject.

"Nope," he shrugged.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I dunno," he said absently.

Blaire sighed, he was getting boring.

"What's that?" Dallas asked pointing to a crossing shadow above them. It was a patrol hawk!

"Get down!" Blaire shouted and dove at him, they rolled into a pile of leaves. She covered his mouth and held him down. The leaves covered them, but a piece of light was reflecting off Blaire's eye ring.

Julius wondered why she was hiding them. All he wanted to know what the shadow above them was and there she goes, pushing them into a pile of leaves. Even if his memory was gone, she was the crazy one.

"What _was_ that?" Julius whispered.

"Shhh, Royals," she answered letting her hand off his mouth. He tried to see but with her practically on top of him and with the leaves as a shield, it was no use.

Blaire was breathing fast. She must have been scared. She was really close; he felt that her breasts were pressed tightly against him. He swallowed nervously.

"Are they gone yet?" he asked taking his mind away from their intimate position.

"I think so," she replied and stood. The leaves slid off them.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What!" Blaire asked jerking to see if another patrol hawk was flying overhead.

"That, on your face," Julius said pointing.

"Oh," Blaire felt the raw flesh of the side of her face. It was beginning to scab over, "It's a wound."

"It looks fresh, how did you get it?" he asked cocking his head curiously.

"A Royal gave it to me," she said and closed her eyes, trying not to look at him.

"What a bastard," Julius growled.

"Yeah, never mind about him. Let's just keep walking," she said and opened them. He noticed they were minty green and a vision struck like lightning into his head. Maybe it was a signal but he remembered those eyes.


	15. A princess's confession

Shylie rubbed her wrist after Dakota had released it. He was a brute. She would show him. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"You are very gullible. Do you think I would ever let something like you out?" She taunted.

"What!" Dakota growled. The playfulness in him had vanished.

"You can rot in there for all I care," she said and flew away. "SUCKER!"

Around the corner, she heard him laugh. He laughed wildly. "Watch it princess, you'll be embarrassed very quickly!"

What was that supposed to mean? If it was about that little 'curse' he put on her it wasn't working. She used her shoulder muscles and fanned her wings. He was stupid and she had missed the big luncheon.

She floated up the dungeon stairs and thought his little 'curse' was bull.

She landed and started to fly again but something cramped up in her shoulders. Her wings wouldn't move and they laid limply along her back.

"What in the nine Hells?" she said and clenched her fists.

Okay, maybe the dumb guy did know his stuff. But she had no clue how to counter it.

She turned around and walked hastily down the dungeon stairs again.

Dakota had his arms hanging through the bars and looked at her as she stood in front of him, with a drunken smile.

"Get rid of it," she growled.

"What? Did you happen to loose your grace?" he smiled with slyness.

"Get rid of it," she stated again.

"Let me take a bath," he said.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Then you will never ever fly again. You will be the handicapped princess queen and will have to walk everywhere. This will make you get wrinkles and stress marks and THEN, only then will your looks match your personality! HAH! An UGLY fairy! And for the Earthies leader too. I wonder what the other kingdoms will think. The Flame Sprites will surely burst their sides open from laughing, the Aquatics will take their lakes back in fear of having your ugliness touch it, and the Wind Pixies will never give our lands gales or breezes again. And I don't care about that, all that matters is that you get what you deserve and you deserve to be the hag queen-o-fairies! Even my sexiness is unworthy of you're presence!" Dakota laughed wildly but his grey eyes glared at her in bitter hate the whole time.

Shylie stared at the mad fairy. He had just spilled out the most spiteful and hateful words to her that she had ever heard. They were cynical and filled with such raw anger, she didn't even notice a crystal clear tear form in her eye.

He drew back and saw that he had made her cry. Good. She deserved it.

"Why...why did you say those things to me?" she asked awkwardly and let the tear roll down her face but wiped it off.

Dakota went up to the bars again to face her, "because you are heartless, cruel, evil, and everyone seems to see that except for you."

Shylie shrunk back to the far stone wall. There was a lump in her throat that felt like it was going to burst.

Dakota turned his back and went to sit in the corner of his cell.

She slid down and brought her knees to her chin and buried her face in her legs and heaved giant sob.

Dakota stared at her trembling form. The princess was sobbing uncontrollably because of him. He should have felt proud but he felt pathetic, just like a Royal.

"Com'on, stop crying," Dakota said getting annoyed.

After a few more sobs, she turned her head to look at him. He was far from her and on the other side of the bars. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. "You're right."

"Excuse me?" Dakota lifted an eye brow.

"All I do is cause people grief. I pick on my bother, whine and complain to my mother and father, demand that everyone does something for me, give no thanks to any guards, lead my suitors on like there's hope, and treat things like you like crap," she spoke softly.

"Well you have it pretty good," Dakota snapped.

Shylie shook her head, "No. I don't. If I had it good, then why am I crying?"

Dakota shrugged, "because of me."

"You may think it was you and I bet you're very happy that I'm miserable but it wasn't you that's making me cry. It's my life. I have nothing to strive for, have no hobbies, hell...I've never even seen 'excitement.'" She told him in a strong voice.

"Boo-fucking-hoo," Dakota said.

Shylie stood walked over to the keys. Before Dakota knew what was happening, she had unlocked the cell, marched up to him and 'SMACK!'. A fresh hand print was nicely stinging on his cheek.

"Why you little..." Dakota grabbed her shoulders.

A fresh batch of tears bubbled up from her eyes and flowed down her face, "Go, just leave. You're free."

Dakota's frown turned to surprise. She was emotionally unstable or something.

He didn't really want to leave her in the state she was in. "No, I'm getting my bath first."

She stared at him and saw that the playfulness in his stony grey eyes had returned. And whether she wanted to admit that or not, it was a relieving comfort to her.


	16. Tete a tet with Taven

A thousand daggers didn't match the pain that Nadine was feeling. She was laying on a fur on her stomach. Her arms, shoulders, back, spine, had all felt like their tendons were sliced.

Her eyes drifted open in a drunken daze. Blurred were the objects around her.

"It hurts," she whimpered to the empty chamber.

"I know," a deep but gentle tenor voice acknowledged. Her green eye opened wider at the sound of it.

"Having damaged wings isn't a joy ride, and neither is losing your job," they spoke.

"How damaged?" Nadine muffled.

"Ripped. Your wings are shredded, shattered, the dusted lining is torn away, you can't fly anymore," the same voice said.

'You can't fly anymore, you can't fly anymore, you can't fly anymore...'rang through her sleepy head.

Tears rolled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

Nadine's vision became clear to see the man she was talking to. Taven Argalos.

"No you're not. It's all good unless it happens to you," she sassed angrily. "And why is it, whenever your near something bad happens to me?"

Taven's light green eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect the young fairiette to remember him. She did give him a strange look when she served the drinks. Until that moment, he thought he'd never see of her again. True, he had gotten her fired, and her wings were broken, but that wasn't his fault. "It's not my fault Miss...?"

"Nadine," she mumbled with discourage and laid her face into the pillow.

"Fine, Miss Nadine...I think you just have a stroke of bad luck," he said.

"Bad luck? BAD LUCK!" she cried out lifting her head. "THE ONLY REASON I GET BAD LUCK IS BECAUSE OF ROYALS LIKE YOU!"

"Hey now..." Taven said trying to calm her.

"NO! First of all I was a messenger, until one day they decide to send me to Ashant Burrow with a message. I can't ride a messenger bird because of upper-class snobs and the prices on birds. So I get there and fall into a jar because my wings are tired from flying that far. Well that gets me banned and the ROYAL sends another ROYAL to get me fired. I'm jobless. I have no way of eating, until I get another one. So I land a job here at the palace. The cranky waitress yells at me for being slow since my wings are still dead and then this horny pig ROYAL tries feeling me up while I'm serving drinks. The cranky waitress yells at me to move and then I get away but my wings don't," Nadine cried and burst into tears again.

Taven stared at her. She had a lot of problems with the Royals.

"Well, I'm sorry," was all that Taven could say.

"You're as sorry as they come," Nadine grumbled. She didn't know what had happened to her. She was usually a quiet intellectual but now she was on an anger streak.

"Shit happens," Taven shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Why are you still here? I bet you have better things to do than to waste your time with a handicapped Underclass," Nadine said looking at the wall.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. The healer said…he said it would have been fatal if I hadn't gotten you in when I did," he said quietly.

"You...carried me in?" Nadine turned to look at him.

"Well, yeah. No one else was doing a damn thing. You looked terrible, with your wings all shredded. That one Royal who was bothering you just sorta took off, ya know fled the scene," he explained.

"He would, he didn't care. All he wanted was what was under my top," Nadine whispered.

"Those kind of Royals are slime buckets that don't care and try to lay all the Underclasses they can," Taven explained.

"What about you?" Nadine looked up at him.

"I care," he smiled at her.

"About what? Underclasses?" Nadine asked puzzled. Why would a Royal risk caring about them?

"No, you. It's obvious you needed help. What the 9 hells, I could care less about orders of the class, it's all bull shit. Underclasses, Royals, the Dynasty...all bull. One couldn't survive without the other," he said.

Nadine thought about it.

"You're right," she smiled at him. She had a feeling Taven Argalos and her would get along fine.


	17. Escape from paradise

"Tamera, I have to get going," Diego stood.

"Now?" she pouted.

It seemed all Tamera wanted to do was make love with him. He loved it but it was wearing him out more than his server work.

"Yes," he turned to walk away

"STAY! PLEASE!" she jumped after him and pulled at his covering.

He sighed, how was he ever going to shake Tamera? He had an idea, it was something his friend Tia taught him a long time ago.

"Think of something happy, but don't tell me," Diego turned and surprised her.

Tamera closed her eyes and smiled.

"\øø≤ †Úµ∂∑ß∂ßå," he mumbled and placed some of the dust from his wing lining on her eyelids.

She immediately fell to the floor in a sleeping coma.

It was a spell that soothed a person into a deep sleep. Tia had once used it on him when he was restless for weeks. Speaking of her, he wanted to go talk to her. He couldn't believe he had frozen like in front of her but she'd just grown so much it shocked him.

But without Tamera, he couldn't get into Chaiha heights easily. Some Royals had seen him there the night before, but that didn't matter. He needed a bird.

He had ridden on, Taquis, Tamera's Peregrine Falcon, maybe he would let him ride him.

Diego threw on a giant cloak and snuck to the bird hanger. He found Taquis and let him know it was he. Taquis took well to Diego and had no problem letting him hop onto his feathered back.

Diego guided the bird to Chaiha heights where he prayed Tia would be. Would she even recognize him after all these years? Tia Larque wasn't one to forget tattoo markings, especially ones that meant 'Love Spirit'.

It seemed Diego was quite the Casanova, attracting all kinds of fairiettes. One time, when he had to travel into the land of volcanoes, a bunch of Fire Sprites flocked around him the whole time he was there. He couldn't even swim in the lake anymore on the account that female Aquatics would drag him under to Aquita.

He landed Taquis on the bird branch and got into the line of awaiting visitors.

Many attractive fairies were waiting to get in. The bouncer was looking over them and looking at the 'Let-in-automatically' list.

When he finally came to the bouncer he asked if Tia was performing.

"No, she's off today. Took a leave of absence and went to the lake with one of her 'fans'," the bouncer filled him in.

"Oh," Diego said disappointedly, turned around and trudged back to Taquis.

When he landed, Tamera was leaning against the inner wall and had a cold look in her eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked as he got off.

"I had to run an errand," Diego shrugged and pulled the hood of the cloak down.

She nodded, "and why did you leave me?"

"You were asleep,"

"Hmm, WHY did you put a sleeping coma on me?" she asked standing straight with hurt eyes.

"You wouldn't let me leave,"

"You want to leave me?" she shrieked with tears forming in her eyes. No guy had ever been finished so fast with her before.

"NO! No, you're very awesome and sweet, and...beautiful. Trust me, I do NOT want to leave you. But if you smother me, I'll have to do something about it," Diego explained coming up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not staying with me JUST because I'm beautiful?" she looked up hopefully.

"No, I like you just as you are," Diego said but it wasn't much of an answer for Tamera. She bit her lip with worry. To assure her he wasn't lying, he took her in for a hug. Then a giant gyr falcon flew into the hanger.


	18. Suspicious faces

Tia and Dallas were laughing and drying off on the way back to the palace.

"Those Aquatics were so-o smoked!" she laughed.

"Yeah, those psychos," Dallas said and landed Janti in the hanger, but there were two fairies in the way.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The guy took the fairiette off to the side.

As Janti hopped past to her perch, Tia looked at them. One was the fairy of hotness that had come to see her the other night. The guy looked up at her too, and his eyes went wide. Before she could jump off the gyr falcon and stop him, he ran while dragging the other female into the palace.

"So did you have fun?" Dallas asked tying Janti's jesses to a perch.

"Uh-huh," Tia said automatically.

"Is something wrong?"

Tia looked at him, "Would you excuse me for one second?"

"Uh, sure okay..." Dallas said lifting her off the bird.

Without a goodbye, Tia rushed after the way the hot fairy went.

She heard some running foot steps echo from down the right of the hallway so she went after it.

It was hard to hear since the hall dynamics weren't strong. It had bad acoustics.

More 'click, click, clicks' to run after. But this time, it was behind her. She whirled her head around confused and saw a tiny foot, but it wasn't a male's.

She turned a corner as she turned her head and came face to face with a golden tanned, hazel eyed, stud. She didn't stop in time and bumped into him.

She fell back in surprise and he landed on her.

"You, it's you..." she tried to recognize him.

"I'm so sorry Miss," He said and fumbled to stand with flushed cheeks.

"Where are you?" they heard a fairiette call.

"Over here!" The hotness answered and helped Tia up.

He tried to leave but Tia kept a hold of his hand, "Who...are...you?"

"Please miss, I have to go.." he said trying to gently pry her off.

"Oh, Di...HEATH! Here you are!" Tamera zoomed around the corner. She knew that Diego had run from the performer and it was her job to take him back.

"Is that you're name? Heath?" Tia said with desperate all colored eyes. Her ashy blonde hair hung in her face from her fall that she did not flip back.

Diego knew for sure, no mistaking those eyes for Tia's. He felt like a loser but nodded his head.

"Oh," Tia bit her lip in disappointment.

"Did you think I was someone else?" he asked to see if she was actually looking for him.

"Last night, you said something that made it sound like you once knew me..." Tia stumbled through her words but she saw in his eyes, drenched with a honey-hazel color, that he was hiding something. The same color of eyes Diego had.

"Sorry about that," Diego shrugged.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we've got things to do," Tamera smiled and lead Diego off.

Tia was so excited that she tried jogging after him but her foot slipped on the marble floor and she fell as Tamera drug 'Heath' away. He HAD to be Diego! His eyes hadn't changed! But why would Diego have lied and said he was someone else? That wasn't him, he just wouldn't do that. She slumped over in disappointment.

"Tia!" Dallas' voice penetrated the silence.

She heard him, but kept on looking at the space where 'Heath's' handsome body had occupied. How could she have thought he was Diego? Diego wasn't all that muscular or great looking back when she knew him. No, his outstanding quality was the sweetness. A great disappointment flooded her mind, she had failed to find him.

"Tia, here you are. What have you been doing?" Dallas finally had found her.

"Just talking," she shrugged and looked up at him.

"Are you ALRIGHT?" Dallas asked and rushed up to her.

"Yeah, why?"

He lifted a tear off her cheek that had a tattoo that translated to 'Cautious winds' and said, "You're crying."


	19. Ironic advantages

Minty green eyes, something in his memory worked but it was only about Blaire's minty green eyes.

"Do you have a...problem?" Blaire startled 'Tex' (because he thought that was his name) He wouldn't stop staring into her eyes.

"You're eyes are minty green," he stated directly.

"So?" Blaire raised an eyebrow and picked up a giant maple leaf. They were walking in the wooded part of the kingdom. "What are you saying?"

"I remember your eyes," 'Tex' said.

This statement shocked her. She spun around, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, your eyes. I remember them. I don't know where I saw them, but I know I've seen them before," he explained.

"Well, that's great, your getting your memory back," Blaire faked a smile and as soon as she turned around mumbled through clenched teeth, "Great, just _GREAT._"

"How did I loose my memory anyway?" he asked.

"Well, 'Tex' , we were being chased by some Royals. Yeah, we were too fast for them and they got angry so they threw a javelin at you and you fell off the bird you were riding. You fell a long ways and must have bumped your head and lost your memory," Blaire masterfully made the Royals look bad.

"Those Royals need to be taught a lesson," 'Tex' said angrily.

Blaire smiled to herself. The poor guy had no idea he was starting to hate _himself_. "So what do you propose we do?"

"I dunno. I want to go somewhere where there are Royals and brawl with them ," He said, tightening his fists.

"I can do that much," Blaire smiled and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" Julius asked.

"Ashant Burrow, it's lower class tolerant but there are plenty of Royals there for you to beat up," she laughed. Sure, she would let Julius loose on his own people. They might recognize him, but probably couldn't because of the Burrow's darkness and his coronet was gone. Oh it was going to be great, either way. If he lost, that would be greatly entertaining.

They quickly flew through the forest and into the tropic region. It was beginning to be early afternoon so the lines were piling up at the Burrow.

Oh, no! There were palace guards at the entrance and she was a fugitive. DAMN! She pulled Julius over to the side of the burrow with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked annoyed.

"There are palace guards," Blaire swore under her breath.

"Blaire..." Julius tapped her.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking," she snapped.

"Blaire..." he said again.

"Shhh!"

"Blaire...?" he said but his voice went from confused to demanding.

"What?"

"Is that you?" he asked pointing to a scroll pinned up on the wall. It showed a criminal sketch of her. And a reward. She stared at it with hate.

"It is you. If that's you...then who is that?"

There was a sketch of Julius Rovan next to her.


	20. A bath for a fool

"Hurry, com'on!" Shylie hissed, beckoning Dakota to run across the hallway. They were on their way to the hot springs for his bath.

Dakota left a trail of dirt on the smooth clean marble floor. Shylie couldn't believe a fairy could get so dirty.

They quietly snuck down to the hot springs quarry. No others were there.

"Thank you," Dakota breathed as soon as he saw the steaming water.

Shylie shut the door behind them, "Now, you can't just..." but it was too late, Dakota was already stripping off his dirty covering. She turned around with a reddening face "march in there..."

"Already have," Dakota laughed and it echoed on the quarry walls.

"Are you in yet?" Shylie asked getting frustrated.

There was silence, "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

"Oh, you are so ignorant, I find it hardly amusing," Shylie breathed with irritation.

She waited to hear if he was actually in the water or not. He was humming. She heard him go under.

"Ah-HAH!" she turned around but he was already back up.

"What!" he asked alarmed. He was waist deep into the water. She gaped, he didn't look at all like the dirty Underclass she had seen before. His curly dark blonde hair was practically shining. Without the dirt on his face, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled like a silver mine. He wasn't badly built either, proven by rippling stomach muscles and his very bronzed skin. She swallowed a new kind of lump in her throat, he _really was _sexy! But she couldn't admit that to herself.

"You..." she looked away from him and to the water for a distraction, "got the water really dirty."

"No worries, it drains down the mountain," he assured her and scooted back under the small waterfall. "You should take a bath too."

"Excuse me!" Shylie about shrieked.

"You look tense, the water should relax you before you get your 'stress wrinkles'," Dakota laughed.

"I do not have wrinkles!" Shylie screamed angrily.

"Not right now, but you'll eventually get them acting the way you do," he said and dipped back his head into the water.

"What do you mean by that?" Shylie turned around.

"You're too uptight, and you couldn't take a joke if your life depended on it," he laughed scratching left-over dirt particles out of his hair.

"If I were you, I'd watch what you'd say. With a snap of my fingers, you could be dragged out of here, _without_ your covering," she threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Dakota raised an eyebrow and leaned on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah," Shylie stuck out her tongue and was answered with a splash of water in her face.

"How dare you..." she started to say, but he splashed a handful of water at her again.

"What are you gonna do about it, your _majesty_? As far as we know, you still can't fly," he taunted.

"You cocky little bastard," she huffed and picked up his dandelion covering that was smothered in dirt. He watched her as she walked to the far side of the pool and threw it in.

"Hey now, that was my only covering. Well, I guess I'll just stroll around in the nude from now on," he laughed and moved toward the stairs that lead out of the pool.

"NO!" Shylie screeched and ran to stand in front of him.

"Fine, I suppose I can wear _that _but you have to get it," Dakota bargained.

"What? It's all the way in the water. I'm not getting in the water," Shylie protested.

"Then it's the nude," he said and tried getting out.

"Fine," she sighed angrily and went back down towards the floating dandelion covering. He watched in amusement.

She stretched her arm out for it but she couldn't reach. She looked at Dakota but he just crossed his arms and shrugged. She took her arm back and stretched out her leg. If it were a little closer to the edge, she could have reached it with her toe.

"A little help?" she asked looking at him again. He slowly waded down to her and stood next to it. "Well? You can grab it if you want it now," she said and took her leg back.

"You threw it in,"

"You SPLASHED me!"

"You still didn't have to throw it in," he said smartly and kept his arms crossed.

She grunted with annoyance and stuck her leg out over the water again. Maybe the current had pushed it over a little from the last time.

It was no use, she couldn't grab the covering. She had an idea, there were other clothes besides that in the palace, all she needed to do was go get a robe or something for him.

"Wait here, I'll get you something else," she said while standing. She turned but failed to see the puddle of water on the stone floor. With a tiny squeak, she slipped and fell backwards into the hot spring.

"Whoa!" Dakota shouted and caught her in the water.

"Oh curses, now I'm all wet," she crossed her arms.

"Weak in the knees are we, your highness?" Dakota asked quietly looking her in her baby blue eyes.

"Oh get off me! This is all your fault," she said and clawed at him. He set her down and she stood in the water, it was up to her shoulders. It was up to his pecs.

She swallowed that same lump in her throat. They were close to each other, too close. He knew it too.

"I'll go get you a robe then," she said and headed toward the stairs.

"Great, that's...great," Dakota said abstractly as he watched her climb out of the pool, dripping water onto the floor.

She dripped along the quarry floor and finally came to the robe closet. She grabbed a beaver fur robe and brought it back. "Here."

"Thank you," Dakota smiled and took it, making sure it didn't touch the water. "You might want to turn around."

"Oh yes," Shylie whirled around.

She heard him step out.

"Decent?"

"Yup,"

She turned around. No mistaking him for the dirty fairy he was an hour ago. He almost looked Royal when he was clean.

"So do I get some slippers and pipe too?" he asked.

"Don't count on it," she laughed but covered her mouth.

Dakota looked at her with puzzlement for a minute and then asked, "Did I just make you laugh?"

"No."

"I think I did,"

"No, I didn't laugh," Shylie stated.

"Wait till' everyone hears that you laughed without menacing evil," Dakota danced around her excitedly.

"You need to dry off," Shylie tried changing the subject.

"You do too, after you slipped in like you did," Dakota threw back.

"Fine, I'm going to the heated rocks," She said and marched off.

"Fine, I'm going too," He stuck his nose in the air mockingly and followed her.


	21. Gone clubbin'

Diego was glum. Tamera saw his face and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, let's go somewhere!" she said to get his spirits back on track.

Diego looked at her with sad hazel eyes. It was no use, he just would not cheer up.

"I don't feel so well," he said, though it didn't look at all true. He looked too strong to get ill.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Tamera asked concerned.

"I'm sure it's only indigestion or something," he explained quickly. Wouldn't that be great having the healer find out nothing wrong?

Tamera didn't want to believe it but she knew, deep down he was sad about the performer fairiette. If he was any other guy, she would have gladly let him be obsessed with the other, but he wasn't. He looked like the heavens.

She took his hand and they traveled away from the hall back to her room.

"Look, Tamera you're great but I need to get out of here. I swear I'll come back but please let me do something else," he said as soon as he saw her door.

"Are you saying I'm getting boring?" Tamera whirled around angrily.

"NO! No...I'm tired, let me be me. I need fresh air, I need to be free," he said in an over dramatic rhyme.

"Why can't we _both _go outside together?" Tamera asked.

Diego didn't want to tell her that she got scary and possessive when he was around her, so he just shrugged, "I guess there's no problem in that."

She squeaked happily and grabbed him around his bicep. They turned around to go back toward the bird hanger.

"So what club do you want to go to?" she asked casually.

"What clubs am I allowed at?" he asked just as casual.

"It doesn't matter, I can get you into all of them," she answered assuredly.

"Why don't we go to Coko Grotto? I haven't ever been there before," Diego suggested.

"Sure," Tamera agreed and they walked to Taquis. The peregrine flacon chirped happily at the sight of them.

"Hey baby," Tamera greeted fondly and climbed up onto her bird. Diego got on behind and grabbed her waist, she liked it. (Slag alert!)

She whistled and Taquis hopped off his perch and dove out of the bird hollow. She guided Taquis through the jungle and then lower and lower. They finally came to a small pool of royal blue water and she landed Taquis on a high branch near there.

"Coko Grotto is a great club, it's an underwater cavern," Tamera explained as they flew to the hidden entrance. There was a bouncer about half way in.

"Miss Almengod, welcome. Who is he?" the bouncer asked because he knew that the Lord's nephew had just came in the other day with her.

"This is 'Heath Marquee'," Tamera said cuddling up to Diego. Diego was by far stronger and bigger than the Grotto bouncer.

"How is his association?" The bouncer asked unevenly,

"He's my boyfriend, and from...Helia Hills," she said remembering what he had said to the Dalton-guy the night before.

"Very well," the bouncer nodded a bit intimidated by Diego's size. He lifted the rope and they walked in. The rave music was bouncing off the cavern walls. They walked through a winding tunnel, dimly lit with fireflies. The music got louder and finally, they came to the cavern itself. The royal blue water was reflecting off the ceiling in a frenzy. The whole place was a world of endless blue.

Tamera felt an excited chill go down her back, that happened every time she walked into that place.

"Whoa," she heard Diego breath in amazement.

Coko Grotto was also a club shared between Aquita and the Earthen kingdom. He saw a mix of monochromatic earth skin tones and blue ones.

"Let's go get something to drink," Tamera suggested taking his hand and leading him to the bar.

"What will it be Miss Almengod?" the tender asked, happy to see her. Any male would be happy to see her. She was pure eye candy.

"I'll have a HONEY SUCKLE, what do you want?" she asked Diego.

"Er, whatever..." he said. He wasn't quite keen on the different clubs' drinking menus.

"He'll take a BLUE ISLE," she ordered for him. It was the most potent drink in the Grotto, she secretly hoped it would loosen him up enough so that she could make a move.

The bartender mixed the ferments and alcohol. He served them their drinks. Tamera sipped hers slowly. Diego quickly drank his, it tasted great.

"This is good," he said and hiccupped.

"You're done already?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yeah, can I have another?" he asked licking his lips.

Tamera smiled. It only took one to get smashed, and he wanted more!

"Go ahead," she smiled.

"Hey, can I have another BLUE ISLE?" he asked.

The bartender served another.

He took it happily and drank it. When he turned to Tamera for another she quickly told him to go dance with her. She wanted him drunk, but not unconscious.

They made their way to the illuminated dance floor and started dancing. Tamera's copper blonde hair was loose and as she swung her head, her hair flipped about crazily. The dance floor was tight and the body heat was scorching. Diego and Tamera were practically pressed together.

Diego hiccupped again and was most certainly drunk. He noticed they didn't have any room, so he simply picked Tamera up and twirled her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed from above him.

"Dancing," Diego replied drunkenly and flipped her over his shoulder and around his waist like back in the old days of flitter-kick clubs.

Tamera laughed with delight. Fairies began to notice the different dancing and backed up to watch. A circle gathered around them until they were the only ones left.

Diego twirled Tamera around many times, she dropped and he pulled her back through his legs. She continued to giggle with delight. He grabbed her into his arms and started to do the tango in a frenzy. She walked backwards as he walked forward and then he dipped her. She came back up and spun her self. He let her go and she felt the rhythm. Her feet did the grape-vine perfectly then she leaped and did a back flip in the air with the help of her wings. Diego caught her by her waist and looked down on her with joy. Then the music ended. A howl went up from the crowd, they whistled and cheered.

Tamera finally noticed them and became embarrassed. She was having so much fun dancing, she forgot there were other people there watching.

Diego set her down and she ran into the crowd, covering her red face.

Diego was breathing heavily. He decided to sit down at the lounge to catch his breath. He also noticed he was really sweaty.

Not a minute he was sitting down before he was approached by a female.

He looked up at her sky blue skin. She had feathery aqua hair and piercing blue eyes. She was an Aquatic equal to Tamera's beauty.

"Hey stud," she leaned down and smiled seductively.

"Yo," he nodded, his head was clouded by the BLUE ISLE. She had the token Aquita vernacular. Aquitians said all they're long 'e's like long 'I's .

"You dance like a deity," she complimented.

"Why thank you," he smiled drunkenly.

"Hey, what do say we get together?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

"Whatever," he shrugged in a drunken happiness.

She took it as a green light and instantly threw her arms around him and kissed him. To an Earthie, kissing an Aquatic was very soothing because they're lips felt like cool running water. She sat herself onto his lap. His body became limp to her charms, and hard for other things.

Tamera was in the fairiette lounge, making sure her face wasn't sweaty or red. She was worried about the way she was dancing in front of those people. But many came up to her and complimented on it, so maybe she was over-reacting for no reason.

As she stepped out of the lounge, her date from the other night appeared. "Tamera."

"Oh, hey..." no use, she didn't know his name.

"I saw you dancing. Who was he and what does he have that I don't?" he demanded bitterly.

She should have remembered not to bring Diego there because of the fact she had just gone out with the owner's nephew.

"That is none of your business," Tamera stated and tried walking away but he blocked her.

"At least I never cheated on you," he hissed.

Tamera stopped. "WHAT?"

The guy smiled, "I saw him leave with that one beautiful Aquatic who hangs here."

"No!" Tamera growled and pushed past him. She rushed to the place where she saw him last. Gone. He was nowhere in sight.


	22. The Sacrifice

Blaire knew Julius was right about the poster, but wouldn't admit it was he, who the other sketch was of.

"I don't know," Blaire shrugged, looking away from the sketch.

"But it's right next to your picture," Julius protested.

"LOOK! I _don't_ KNOW who it is!" she yelled, making Julius back off.

He lost his footing and landed into the waste pile. Blaire looked at him with disgust. He was so grungy compared to when she first met him.

"Fine, be that way," he grunted and flew up out of it. He also smelled gross. "So can I go beat some Royals up or what?"

Blaire totally forgot about that. She whirled around with a mischievous smile. "Sure." she plucked a giant fern leaf off its stem and covered her fiery hair like it was as a bandana.

She walked around the ledge to see if the guards were still there. They were. She was incognito but she needed Julius not to be discovered. "Here," she said to Julius and pushed her thumb into a pile of mud and then wiped to mud-scars under his eyes. It covered his tattoo.

"What was that for?"

"So you can beat the Royals up more easily," she smiled and then walked to the Burrow's entrance. He followed. She prayed that the guards wouldn't recognize either of them.

They walked past and to the bouncer. He was a lower Royal, and asked her status. "Underclass," she stated. He let her in.

The guards eyed Julius suspiciously. He was drawing their attention because he smelled nasty.

"Underclass," Julius said before the bouncer could ask. The bouncer took one look and one sniff of him and said "Denied."

"WHAT?" Julius asked in bewilderment. He did not budge from his place. The bouncer nodded to the guards and they happily took Julius and threw him out of the line.

"Jul...TEX!" Blaire yelled and went after him.

"What a pretty thing like you doing wit this sack of scum?" One guard asked her grabbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, he not yo' kind of man," the other one kicked Julius in his sides. Julius whimpered and clenched them.

"Fuck-off!" Blaire growled and continued to go to Julius.

"Hey now, don't be so sassy with us," said the one holding her, then he pulled her flaming hair back so her throat was exposed. The other guard realized his companion was going to get the goods, so he flew back to his post.

Julius rolled over and sat up to see the guard grossly put his mouth on her neck. That angered him deeply. Just because they were Royal guards didn't mean they could grope any passing fairy, especially Blaire.

Blaire was surprised the guard had made a move like that. She filled with rage. She brought her hands up to beat him in the face, but he was too quick and grabbed them with his other hand.

She struggled violently, with all her strength. It was no use, for the guard was a giant compared to her.

"Ooh, I like em' feisty!" he drawled.

"Get off me you, piggish..." she started to threaten but a fist came into the guard's face and there was a loud 'Thwack'. The guard let go of every part of her he was holding and fell backward to the ground. She stared in shock at Julius who had his arm extended and his fist crunched and was breathing heavily with anger, shoulders heaving up and down, muscles tense, and glaring at the guard's lying figure. A bunch of fairies waiting to get in started to watch the scene.

"Hey!" the other guard yelled, flying to them. He grabbed Julius but Julius's adrenaline was rushing and he took the guard's arm and flipped him. That wasn't enough for Julius though, he elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the head.

The first guard that got punched was getting up and ready to charge at Julius again.

"Tex!" Blaire managed to shout through her surprise to warn him. The guard pushed Julius off balance. Blaire hit the guard as he fell farther away. Julius staggered a bit then caught his balance and ran over to Blaire.

"Are you alright?" his dark blue eyes were worried for her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Then she saw the guard pull out a javelin. "Oh sakes, Tex, run!" she whispered while her minty green eyes grew round with horror.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she said. There wasn't going to be enough time for him to clear it. He darted outward as the guard threw the javelin at his back.

"NO!" Blaire's piercing cry rang out as she leaped in front of Julius. The Javelin hit her full in the side and stuck there sickly. Julius turned around to see her collapsing figure. He grabbed the fern leaf on her head to break her fall but it slid off and her red - golden hair flooded around her face as she hit the ground.

"Blaire!" Julius cried kneeling to her.

"Get out of here," she demanded through a ragged breath.

"It's BLAIRE RYE!" a Royal shouted from the crowd.

The guard look gleefully at them and came forward, the reward on her head was sweet.

"Not without you!" Julius objected and instantly grabbed her up into his arms. He ran away from the crowd, the guard was flying hurriedly at them.

With a mighty cry, Julius fanned his wings open and lifted from the ground. He jetted through the forest. More guards came to pursue them. He looked down at Blaire, a path of red blood went along her stomach from underneath the javelin's point. Since he was flying, the blood dripped off and fell onto him. His hands were red with her blood that spilled earlier.

Finally, the noises of the guards vanished and he was almost back to the hollow they were at that morning.

He came to the door of the hollow and pulled it open and carried Blaire inside. He laid her on the futon gently. The ugly javelin stuck out of her like a misplaced branch.

"Julius?" she asked opening her eyes.

"No, it's me, your buddy Tex," he smiled, thankful she was still alive.

"Oh, right," she said but started coughing violently.

"You'll be alright," he said studying the javelin and how it was wedged into her petite body.

"Tex, I can feel that I'm not going to make it. So when Nadine gets back, tell her...tell her... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said with liquid coming to her eyes. She shook while she talked, and it scared him.

"No, you're going to live. I'll make sure of it. You can't die!" Julius shouted but he started to feel the sorrow in his heart moisten into his eyes.

Blaire managed to reach up and put a finger to his lips to quiet him. She had never before had a guy treat her so well. It saddened her that she had lied to him and was amazed that she put her own life at risk for a Royal, especially Julius.

Her loss of blood was massive and was making her head hurt. She lowered her hand and closed her eyes, she had very little time on the threads of life. And sakes how she wished Julius would take a bath, he smelled awful.


	23. Arriving home

Nadine was released from the infirmary by the time the sun started to set. She spent the hours chatting to Taven. She was quite surprised by him. He was nothing like he seemed. Yes, he was a Royal but more of liberal than the conservative kind. He liked the idea of disabling the order lines between Royals and Underclasses. He was an absolute loner and rebel.

He didn't even like being a Royal! The only good he said that came from his position was that he could go to the clubs and party.

Nadine just stared at him admiringly, her head propped up with one hand. His voice was so relaxing to her ears. Then she remembered, Julius Rovan was stashed in her hollow.

"I need to get home! Ow!" she stated, interrupting him while standing.

"Watch it!" he said steadying her to sit properly, "why?"

"My friend will be expecting me," she said half in truth.

"Here, let me take you. There is no way you can get home without use of your wings," He said helping her up.

"That's very kind but..." Nadine was about to decline.

"Please? It's the least I can do," Taven said and his hand tightened around hers. He felt very guiltily about what his 'kind' had done to her.

"Okay then, where is Artugo?"

He looked surprised, "You remembered his name?"

"It was, after all, the first bird I've ever ridden. Of course I would remember his name," She said and smirked.

Taven returned the smile and they walked out of the palace infirmary.

It was hard for Nadine to walk right with her wings in such the shape they were in. Taven helped by holding her arm all the way to the bird hanger.

Artugo was taking a bird nap when they entered.

"Artugo!" Taven hissed with a smile.

The bird's eye opened sleepily and rolled down to see his owner. Artugo squawked in annoyance at the interruption.

This time, Taven set Nadine in front of him so that she wouldn't fall off the great golden eagle. She remembered the last time she rode.

"Why are you shaking?" Taven asked looking down at her. He could feel her vibrations.

"Flying so high, knowing I can't fly myself...it unnerves me just a bit," Nadine answered.

"It's going to be all right," Taven assured her and grabbed the reins, so his arms were on either side of her protectively. "Up!"

Artugo beat his golden wings and hopped out of the hanger and dove. Nadine closed her eyes because it seemed they were going to dive right into the ground.

The cool mountainous air blew through her barky brown colored hair. It whipped at Taven's torso, but he didn't mind. She shivered and dug her face into Artugo's warm neck feathers and held especially tight.

"Nadine, Look!" he nudged her.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were flying high above the kingdom and she could see everything! Glass Lake was glittering in distance while the volcanoes of the fire sprites loomed in the horizon. She dared look down, they were still flying in the coniferous part of the wood.

"It's beautiful," Nadine breathed in astonishment.

"I'm glad I could show you," he said, very happy that she was pleased.

"Thank you," she replied.

"No problem," he said and reigned in so they flew lower. Nadine's hollow was part of the outer Alklair Underclass realm that was governed by the Ashant Burrows. All Clubs were named after the place they were in and the founder.

Ashant Burrow was in the underground catacombs, founded by a Royal fairy called 'Ashant'. Coko Grotto was located in the blue caverns in the grotto, founded by a fairiette named 'Coko' who was half Aquatic and half Earthie, Chaiha Heights was in the tallest lair of the rainforest founded by a Dynasty relative named 'Chaiha', Helia Hills was a great meadow-like rave in the tall grasses of the rolling hills founded by a very new age Royal Fairy named 'Helia', and Jarrow Grove was a club in the forest branches founded by a mysterious fairy that no one knew, but his name was 'Jarrow'.

Even though fairies are immortal and look forever 20, they can be killed. The mysterious 'Jarrow' was killed by an angry Royal mob back in the day so they had appoint a new club owner who took the lordship of the club and it's surrounding realms. All the clubs in the kingdom no longer had their original founders as lords. They were either appointed as it or chosen by the previous owner. Not all fairies wanted to own a rave club all eternity (or until someone came along to kill them). So they would take a leave of retirement and choose someone else.

There were ten realms in all. Alklair and Numont in the Ashant Burrows, Cyviles and Urain near the blue cavern grottos, Chickloa and Ledger of the rainforest boundaries, Vearce and Lowart near Helia Hills, and Krials and Ragoon of the grove and forest. The palace of the Royal Dynasty ruled overall these realms and boundaries.

Taven landed Artugo on a branch above Nadine's hollow.

"This is where you live?" He asked helping her down from his bird.

"M-hm," Nadine nodded. She didn't want him to see what a lowly place she lived in.

"It's cozy," he said walking to the hollow's entrance.

"No it's simple poverty," Nadine mumbled bitterly.

Taven stared blankly at her, "Well it still looks cozy."

Nadine couldn't get mad at him for not knowing a scum hole from a palace room. He was a Royal and he'd never been to such lowly living knots.

Nadine opened the hollow door and immediately was pushed to the ground. Someone was pinning her down.

"What the hell?" Taven yelled and wrestled the thing off her. It was dark in the hollow, the fire must have gone out. Nadine struggled up and ran to the fireplace.

"ƒÍß∑!" she shouted and held out her hand. Flames sprouted up, lighting the whole place. She turned to where Taven was wrestling.

Another fairy was fighting with him. She rushed to him and helped pry off the mad fairy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home!" she cried pulling back the stranger's dark brown locks.

"Eahhh!" he cried and whined, twisting out of Taven's grasp, and looked up at Nadine.

Taven stood and took a good look at the savage fairy. His dirty face and bloody hands made Taven sick to his stomach. But when they opened their eyes to glare at Nadine, Taven gasped.

"JULIUS?"


	24. Confrontation

Tia stared at the tear on Dallas's finger.

"I'm not crying," she stated and looked back to him.

"Why did you off running like you did?"

"I...I...thought I saw somebody," Tia answered.

"Was it that 'Heath' guy?" Dallas frowned.

"Do you know him?" Tia asked getting eager.

"No, only that once Tamera has him, he's hers forever," Dallas shrugged not liking the eagerness in her voice.

"Oh," she said and looked at the floor.

Dallas helped her up from the floor and they walked around the palace.

In the main hall, a fairiette approached her.

"Oh my sakes! Aren't you the Chaiha Tia?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," Tia smiled a little embarrassed.

"Can I like, I don't know, get your autograph?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, d'ya got any ink or parch?" Tia asked.

"No, but you can sign my wings!" she bubbled with delight and grabbed an ink stick off a nearby table.

Tia took the stick and signed her name in a flourish on the young fairiette's silky wings.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed and flew off to show her friends.

"You must be famous," Dallas said as they continued to walk.She shrugged, "I try."

Dallas's face turned sad suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Tia asked.

"Julius is my best friend and he's still out there in Blaire Rye's clutches while I'm doing nothing to help," he explained while looking at the ground.

"I'm truly sorry, Blaire Rye is an unpredictable fairiette and I hope she has shown mercy to our prince," Tia lifted his head back up.

Dallas smiled in thanks but noticed that they were still wet from Glass Lake. "Want to get dried off?"

Tia nodded her stringy wet hair and he took her hand to lead her to the heated rocks.

They walked deep into the mountain, past the hot springs and bathing pools, past the dining hall, and the dungeon lead off. The heated rocks were deep in the belly of mountain and was heated by the under flowing lava that came from the fire sprites' volcanoes.

As they entered the heated rocks' dome, they heard voices.

"Stop _mocking _me!" came a voice that hurt Dallas's ears. It was the voice of none other than the fairy princess that hated him.

"Maybe we should turn around," Dallas said stopping suddenly.

"Why?" Tia asked. It felt so warm where they were. She wanted to stay and get dried off.

"There's someone in there already," he shrugged and tried escaping but Tia held tight and dragged him in.

Inside laid the princess who was glaring at a guy in a robe. He had curly blonde hair and was smiling mockingly at her.

They both looked up as she and Dallas entered.

"Ferra!" the princess growled surprised.

"Who's he?" the guy in the robe asked.

"My brother's friend," she rolled her eyes and sat up. Her skin was a faint rose color because of the heat. She grabbed a container of moisturizer and rubbed it along her great smooth legs.

"My name is _Dallas_," Dallas corrected the high and mighty fairiette, while staring at her legs that she was so carefully oiling. As did the robe guy.

"Whatever. Hey aren't you that performer from Chaiha Heights?" she asked to the familiar looking fairiette standing next to Dallas.

The girl nodded and stared awkwardly at them.

"What are you doing with this loser?" she nodded referring to Dallas.

Dallas stepped forward threateningly.

"Hey, ya'll seem like decent fairies. No need to start something," the guy in the robe stepped in.

The Chaiha performer squinted at the guy in the robe like she recognized him.

"Don't I know you?" she asked.

"Me? No!" he said startled.

Dallas sighed exasperatedly at Shylie, "Your so not worth it."

"When I'm queen, the first thing I'm going to do is strip you of your title and banish you to the spirit grounds," Shylie hissed.

"Hey stripping sounds fun," the guy in the robe started to take it off.

"YOU keep that on!" She screamed at him. He gave a hurt look but stopped untying the robe.

"I doubt Julius would let you," Dallas said to her last remark.

"Julius is gone, maybe he's even dead," she threw back. Dallas backed up in shock that she would say such a thing.

"You take that back, wench!" he cried and charged at her. She screamed and ran away to other side of the giant rock. Tia and Dakota looked on as he chased her around the room.

"How dare you! I'm telling my father!" Shylie cried, jumping over another rock.

Dakota noticed that the girl performer was familiar too.

"Haven't I seen you before?" it was his turn to ask.

"ME? No!" she said a bit surprised.

"For sure? you look a tad familiar," he said cocking his head to the side.

"Same to you, which club do you hang at?" Tia asked the strange fellow.

"Er..." His eyes darted around nervously.

"You don't go to any clubs do you?" Tia asked crossing her arms.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to..." he stumbled through his words.

Tia laughed, she knew the feeling, "You're not very good at impersonating a Royal are you?"

His gray eyes widened in astonishment. "What? How, how, how, how...huh?" he stuttered, flabbergasted she knew.

Tia giggled and leaned in close, "I'm an Underclass too."

He stared at her in bewilderment with his mouth hanging open. He had flown up to Chaiha Heights, but she, SHE had the whole freaking club fooled. It was deluxe.

"Don't tell anyone though," she quickly added as Dallas and Shylie ran around them again.

"I'm going to rip your hair out!" Dallas shouted as he flew past.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm an Underclass," he shrugged and bowed slightly out of respect to her. "So what's your name?"

"Tia Larque, and yours?" she smiled.

"Dakota Silver," he shook her hand.

"OH! I remember, you were fool of the year Vearce's Juniper Festival," she said exclaimed.

"Hey not so loud," he nodded over his shoulder at Shylie smacking Dallas's head back and forth while sitting on him.

"Ow! You are so going to pay for that! Ow! That too!" he yelled from under her.

They laughed at the squabbling Royals. Tamera laid down on the heated rock that Shylie once occupied. She flipped out her damp hair and turned to Dakota.

"So how come your here, does the princess know your _real_ status?"

"Unfortunately yes, she jailed me yesterday for flying to Chaiha heights and _accidentally_ falling on her," he explained.

"No kidding?" Tia asked surprised it was possible.

"Yeah, then I trapped her into letting me take a bath by taking away her flying ability," he told proudly.

"Really?" Tia asked amused that an Underclass had that much power.

Dakota looked both ways and then leaned over, "She doesn't like to admit this but, she thinks I'M SEXY!"

Shylie momentarily stopped whacking Dallas and glared, "I heard that! And I DO NOT think you're SEXY!"

"She's in denial," Dakota shrugged. Tia giggled at the event.

"Ah-ha! I'm free and you are going to pay!" Dallas laughed evilly and insanely.

"Com'on Dakota, time to jet!" Shylie about screamed and yanked him from his rock.

"See ya!" he shouted to Tia.

"Bye!" she replied but Dallas yanked her off her rock too and continued perusing Shylie.


	25. A midsummer afternoon's dream

Diego was laying out in the sun on a rock overlooking Glass Lake. The beautiful Aquatic fairiette leaned over him and fed him delicious underwater fruits. The Blue Isle had almost lost it's grip but not enough for him to remember Tamera.

"You are a goddess," he smiled at her.

"Only worthy of your worship," she said smoothly and stuck a piece of fruit in his mouth. He gladly took it and swallowed.

He'd never had it so good. The last time he was this happy was with...Tia Larque. His mind clicked and he remembered how sadly she looked at him when he told her he was just another Royal.

"Is something wrong?" The beautiful aquatic asked seeing the worry flood into his face.

"I'm such a loser!" he groaned as the alcohol drained into a headache. He covered his head and rolled over.

"WHY!" she asked startled.

"I lied to my friend!"

She smirked like he was over-reacting. "Did they know of your lie?"

He thought...no, she still thought he was 'Heath'. He shook his head.

"Well, then it's not your fault," she ran her fingers through his wispy hair. She was a genuine seductress, much more talented at it that Tamera...TAMERA?

Diego shot up and finally remembered that he had left Tamera at the grotto!

"Now what?" she sighed exasperated.

"I left my...other friend at the grotto!" he said holding his head in drunken frustration.

An owl cry sounded from above, he watched it as it flew over head and to the forested area of the lake. It was snowy white.

"Was your 'friend' perchance Tamera Almengod?" The Aquatic asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," he said.

She sighed disappointedly. "I should have known better than to take one of her men."

"I am not her man," Diego declared.

"Are you telling me you can resist her charms?" she asked with a grin.

"Most of the time," Diego shrugged.

A mighty gyr falcon's cry pierced the air, they looked up to see it land over where the snow owl landed.

"What the hell is going on?" Diego wondered.

"I have no clue. What you Earthies do is none of our business. Well love, I'm expected somewhere else soon. Good luck and farewell," She kissed him for the last time and dove gracefully into the blue lake.

He was alone again.

He decided to casually fly to where the birds had landed. As he entered the forested edge of the lake he saw Tamera flying his direction and she looked pissed.

He quickly hid. She must have been searching all day. They were near Jarrow Grove. He looked up and way above him was perched the snow owl who was preening itself, it's rider absent. It was strange, it wasn't even near the club's bird branch.

"Dallas Ferra, you stay away!" he heard a fairiette's piercing scream echo through the woods.

"Hey look a mushroom!" came a guy's voice.

"I'm going to beat you 'till your black and blue!" a different guy's voice shouted.

"AHHH!" the high fairiette voice called again.

"For sakes Dallas, I'm going to sit down and rest!" came a familiar fairiette's voice.

"DIEGO!" Tamera's tinkling voice called.

Then the fairy that had been his next door cell-mate popped out of the bushes. "DUDE! Where's that nice piece of ass that saved you?"

"Dakota?" Diego asked shocked that he was out of the dungeons.

"The one and only! Hey want a mushroom?" Dakota asked holding out a piece. Diego shrugged and took it.

------------------------------------

Shylie was busy running from the insane Dallas Ferra, he totally went psycho and started chasing her and wouldn't stop. She had lost track of her prisoner, Dakota and he was the only one who knew how to get rid of her wing disability!

Then she ran smack into Tamera.

"Shylie?" Tamera asked helping her up.

"Tamera?" Shylie asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Tamera asked in puzzlement.

"Oh Tamera!" Shylie wailed and hugged her friend, "The guy that fell on me has taken away my flying ability and he's escaped! Plus Dallas Ferra is trying to kill me!"

"Oh Shylie, the one boyfriend I can remember the name of has been seduced by an Aquatic and left me and I can't find him!" Tamera explained her dilemma.

They both hugged each other and cried in frustration.

------------------------------------

" SHYLIE! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BIMBO?" Dallas shouted angrily. He had left Tia awhile back because she didn't prefer flying after him in his chase.

------------------------------------

Shylie stopped wailing and squeaked in fright, hearing Dallas' voice. "Tamera, I got to go. I'll see you tonight, maybe if I'm still alive!"

Then she ran off on foot. Her only hope was to find Dakota and her wings to work again.

------------------------------------

" Whoa! Dude that cloud looks like a bird!" Diego said in a slurred voice.

"Your mom," Dakota answered and cracked up. They were so totally tripping out on the mushroom he found.

They were laying on the forest floor without care that a snake could come along an swallow them.

Shylie ran past, backed up, and stared at them.

"Hey Shylie, come have a mushroom," Dakota said very stoned-like.

"This is no time to be tripping out with your little Underclass friends, now get up!" she yanked his ear.

"See ya later dude!" Dakota waved while Shylie dragged him off.

Diego smiled happily and laid back down on the ground.

------------------------------------

Tamera was pacing around, trying to figure out how to find her beloved when the Dallas guy ran up to her, she had her back turned on him.

"Excuse me Miss..." he tapped her on her shoulder. She yelped in surprise, grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder so he slammed into the ground.

"Owww..." he moaned and looked up to see Tamera glaring over him.

"Why are you threatening to kill Shylie!" she demanded and put her foot on his stomach.

"Tamera?" he asked confused.

"Why?" Tamera applied pressure.

"Aghhh! She was bragging about how it would be good if Julius were dead and how happy she was that he had got kidnapped!" he said and squirmed in pain.

Tamera gasped and lifted her foot, "Shylie wouldn't do that!"

"Well..." he said sitting up and holding his stomach and groaning, "she did."

"I don't believe you," she said crossing her arms obstinately.

"You wouldn't," Dallas growled. He'd never thought he'd be speaking to the fairiette he'd liked so long in that tone.

"What does that mean?" Tamera demanded.

"Never mind," Dallas said and got up to go find Shylie.

"OH no you don't! You're not going to hurt Shylie!" Tamera boldly swore.

Dallas was growing frustrated, he turned around and to Tamera's surprise, kicked her feet out from under her.

"You dickhead!" she cried and grabbed his foot and he fell also.

"You empty-headed hussy!" he shot back and crawled away. Tamera was too fast, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him back and hit his head where Shylie had assaulted in an half hour before.

"OW!" he screamed and grabbed a handful of copper-blonde hair from her head and yanked.

"OW!" she screeched in pain and punched him in his side.

"OW!" he yelled and grabbed her by her neck and pushed her head into the muddy ground. Her face came back up all grayish-brown.

"I hate you!" she cried.

"I don't want to hate you!" Dallas shouted back.

"I...you don't?" she asked, her anger subsiding.

"No," Dallas said letting his guard down.

With one big kick in the groin, Dallas was crunched down in pain. "That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me," Tamera swooned being absolutely sincere. "But that's for getting my face dirty."

Tears formed in Dallas's eyes, he nodded most fairly and dropped to the ground in excruciating pain.

------------------------------------

"Dallas! Where did you go!" Tia shouted. It had been fifteen minutes since she last saw him. She huffed in annoyance and continued flying along the brush for any clues to where he might be.

She saw someone lying on the ground, it was a male fairy. She rushed up to them.

Diego felt a shadow block out the rays he was catching. He opened his eyes into ones that were surprised as his.

"Tia?" he asked without thinking.

"Heath!...How did you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. His eyes were oddly the same as Diego's. It still freaked her out.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting up and shaking his head.

"For what!" Tia asked surprised, she laid her hand on his shoulder. His whole body tingled.

She looked startled, like she had felt his skin before.

"I'm sorry because I lied," he shook his wispy chestnut hair out of his eyes.

Tia's heart beat faster. "What do you mean?"

'Heath' sighed and looked at her hopefully, "Read my face."

Every fairy had a customary tattoo that always transferred into something inspirational on their face, under their eye, and on their shoulder. Everyone always discarded them or put them out of sight when they looked at each other. Tia focused on the oval shaped line under his right honey hazel eye.

Love Spirit.

She gasped, he _was_ Diego. The Diego that had been her friend for so many years, the Diego that was her only friend after she helped a Royal when she was an Underclass, The same Diego that she had left without so much as a goodbye...without another thought she threw her arms around him and wept.

"Tia! What's wrong?" he asked, startled by her sudden action.

Tia tried to answer but she was so happy, and relieved that only sobs came out of her mouth. It felt like her black and white world had just gotten a bucket of color poured on it. In all the years she was acting Royal she couldn't have any close friends. Royals would have found out her secret and the Underclasses disliked her lifestyle choice. Diego was the link to bring balance to her life.

Diego realized that this was Tia and finally returned her hug. It was so great to have her in his arms again.

"Diego?" she said meekly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm so deeply sorry for running off like I did," she apologized.

Diego put himself away from her, "I thought you were dead." Tia cried more in shame. "But why did you run off and what happened to you? I've been wondering this for as long as I can remember."

"That night, after the Anti-Royal mob verbally attacked me, I just couldn't take it anymore. You were asleep when I finally came back but I took my stuff and went to a solitary place where I could think. I had to do something and what that was, was to become Royal," Tia tearfully explained. "I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, please forgive me. It was selfish of me not to fill you in."

Diego sighed and leaned back, "Of course I forgive you Tia, you're my best friend. Hell, I can't blame you for wanting to change your life. I've been working at the palace for about a hundred years and _BAM!_ They fire me pretty much because the most gorgeous Royal fairiette has the hots for me."

He looked bitter, she wanted so much to cheer him up. "You always did attract the most beautiful fairiettes."

Diego stared up at her, she looked a bit glum at the last remark she made. She didn't know, she never had. "Not the ones I wanted to though."

"You don't fancy a Royal? You don't want Tamera Almengod?" she asked with a sarcastic and surprised smile.

"Aye, I know someone far more beautiful and talented than any Royal but she doesn't seem to fancy me," he looked at Tia a bit sly.

"Really? Who could resist you, 'Casanova'?" she teased, giving him a friendly push.

Diego caught her hand, moved to her, and slowly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and to her surprised face, he whispered with an obvious tone, "You."


	26. Admittance

Shylie could no longer hear Dallas perusing her. They were on the far side of Glass lake, almost opposite of where she had landed Delvie. Her feet and ankles were sore from running. Dakota was still high off the shrooms. She let go of his wrist and red press marks were clearly visible on his skin.

"Sakes female, ever heard of stress relievers?" Dakota shook his hand to get the blood circulating again.

Shylie whipped around in an instant "You are the most immature, laziest, stupidest, rudest, dirtiest fairy in the whole kingdom! Not only do I hate you for that, but because you hate me and you've taken my flying ability away when another is chasing after me with murdering vengeance!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dakota looked smacked out of his stimulatic joy ride. His gray eyes were sad at her but she showed no forgiveness.

"I...I'm sorry," he looked at the ground regretfully.

"What?" she asked not expecting him just roll over after he was kicked.

"Yeah, I'm stupid, lazy, immature, dirty, and rude...but...I never…ever… hated you, Shylie," He said.

Her look softened for second, but she remembered that she still couldn't fly and that _was_ his fault.

"Fine then, you never hated me but you still put that spell on me and I very much hate it," she crossed her arms and looked away.

"If I give you back your flying ability then you won't chill with me anymore," he said half-smiling, half-sad.

"Why _would _I 'chill' with you? You're a filthy Underclass and I'm the princess. We couldn't chill together even if...we wanted to," she ranted.

"Oh I see, so what we've done today isn't 'chilling out'?" he asked bitterly.

"No...that was you taking me captive so I did whatever you wanted," she explained like it was so obvious.

Dakota frowned and shrugged. "I'll make you a deal, if I give you your flying ability back, set me free for good."

Shylie sighed, so he fell on her in an Underclass prohibited club, what was the big deal? She could let it slide. "Fine."

Dakota stuck his arm out, "Shake."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They shook.

"You can let go of my hand now," he said wondering why she hadn't run off.

She let go. "So Mr. Magic, give me my wings."

He stepped back and cocked his head, trying to remember the counter spell's chant. He stuck his hand forward and started to say.

" §Í£øß∑ç..." but they heard foot steps behind them.

"Dakota Silver, _WHAT _are you doing?" he turned around to see some fairies he knew. That doesn't mean he _liked_ them.

"None of your business," Dakota lowered his hand from the impatient Shylie.

"Dakota..." she hissed through her teeth for him to continue.

The other Underclasses veered their attention towards her hungrily, "and who is she? Doesn't look like our bunch."

"A friend," Dakota said icily and stepped in his path.

Shylie felt oddly warmed by his remark.

"Where she from? The palace?" he laughed looking at her fancy coverings.

Shylie didn't appreciate being laughed at, "As a matter of fact I am! Got a problem!" Her notorious temper flared. Dakota smacked his hand on his forehead. This was going to get complicated.

The other Underclasses looked startled, then the leader speaker said, "Yeah, we got a big problem with that."

Out of nowhere, another Underclass grabbed her from behind. She screamed in surprise.

"HEY!" Dakota shouted and went towards her but the leader blockaded him,

"So you brought a scummy Royal to these parts? What were you thinking Dakota!"

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Dakota refused to answer the question. He kept on trying to get to Shylie.

"Maybe she didn't, but her kind did. They do terrible things to us Dakota and you of everyone should know it!" The leader snarled, smacking Dakota from advancing.

"Shut-up wench!" The Underclass holding Shylie barked and when she didn't obey, kneed her in the stomach. She fell with an 'oomph'.

"How dare you treat me like this!" she screeched holding her tummy.

"Look, she sounds like she's the princess or something!" The Underclass wailed with laughter.

"She IS you nimrod!" Dakota yelled over the leader.

All other Underclasses looked at her in shock. They didn't expect the _princess_ to be in these parts. "Well...now's our chance boys," the leader smiled and flicked his tongue across his lips, very pleased the way things had turned out. All the Underclass fairies there ran towards Shylie. She screamed in horror as they picked her up.

"DON'T!" cried Dakota who finally got fed up and punched the leader square in the jaw.

Before Dakota could get to them, they threw her into the water and jumped in after.

Shylie was momentarily shocked by the coldness of the water, but she kicked to the top to breathe. As soon as her head came out, she was dunked back under by an Underclass.

Dakota was having trouble getting to her because the other Underclasses kept him back. They were trying to drown her.

Shylie managed to get a small breath of air before someone wrestled her underwater again. She saw other thrashing about not so far from where she was. She wished her wings would work. A foot kicked into her face. She tried swimming to the surface again with her tears of pain adding to the water. Again she was pushed back down her lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Meanwhile Dakota was fighting off the fairies who were restraining him. He punched and kicked to get them off. "§Ω§¶∑µ∂ å£ßI∑µå!" He yelled and all Underclasses were momentarily frozen in place. He took a deep breath and dove under to swim to Shylie.

She saw him swimming towards her and tried screaming his name in desperate help. But as soon as she opened her mouth what air was left poured out and the water flooded in its place. Her head felt dizzy and she became lost to the water.

Dakota had at last reached her. He grabbed her in his arms and kicked to the surface. He flew with an explosion out of the water and over to the shore, far from the Underclasses who would soon be mobile again. Shylie felt like a limp rag doll in his hold. He set her body on the sandy shore, she wasn't breathing.

"Aw, no...com'on Shylie!" he shook her but her head just rolled to the side. He started panicking, "SHYLIE! Come back, snap out of it!" He noticed a small blue bruise was developing under her eye.

He steadied her head, put his mouth upon hers and blew his air into her. Then he laid his head on her chest to hear if she was breathing. She wasn't, he tried it again. She still did not move.

He felt liquid bubble up into his eyes. "Dear sakes, Shylie..." he whispered and pulled her up so she leaned on his shoulder to hug her frail body. As he tightened his grip, Shylie's body heaved and she coughed out the lake water.

"Shylie!" He pulled her back to see if she was alive.

She pushed out of his grasp with a moan and fell onto the sand to cough up more water. When she was done she just buried her face into the sand as light tears rolled down her cheeks. She laid silently as the wind blew past them.

"What did they mean when they said 'you of everyone' should know how badly Royals treat Underclasses?" she finally asked in a weak voice.

Dakota stared at her. Did she even hear that spiel made by the other Underclass? She was barely able to talk and the first thing she could think of was that?

"It was nothing, a happening from a long time ago," Dakota shrugged the matter away.

"What did they do to you Dakota?" for once she asked instead of demanded of knowing.

"Why do you care?" he almost snarled.

She shrugged and turned her head away from him. She did not have the energy to fight, nor argue with him.

Dakota frowned. She had changed somehow. The cruelty and hatred in her seemed to languish it's dominance, being replaced with more gentle curiosity.

"It happened when I was a fairyling," he told, _wanting_ to tell her now, "Some older Royals were...riding around on their birds near Vearce, where I lived at the time. I was taking a nap in the meadow near there when one Royal's kestrel dived at me with it's talons. It's noise woke me and I just missed being sliced. But that wasn't enough to satisfy their entertainment needs so they chased me with their birds until one caught me in the back and picked me up. They flew until we reached a giant tree, there, the bird dropped me, I fell, rolled, acquired instant cuts and bruises, but was still alive. Then the Royals got off their birds and jumped me. I was left hanging upside-down by my ankles, tied to a tree branch, bleeding, naked for three days. I was pretty much dead before I was discovered."

Suddenly, arms were around him. He looked down surprised, Shylie was hugging him. He lifted her head to see her baby blue eyes filling with more tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered softly.

"It's not you're fault; it happened a long time ago," he explained wiping her tear away with his thumb.

"How could anyone do that to another? It's wrong! Why? Why would a person to that to a _fairyling _?" She cried.

"They could do whatever they wanted, they were Royals and no one could stop them. For if we did, more Royals would beat us. If we appealed to the Dynasty, they would always take the Royals' side. Underclasses can never win, and you've made sure of it," Dakota explained.

Shylie couldn't believe what she was hearing. And it was true.

It was an unjust system. Her kind had made it so unfair for the others. She heard terror stories of what the palace waitresses had to go through with the male Royals, of how there were brawls started by the Royals but ended up with an Underclass jailed, and now this. A guy who, at first, seemed like just another slob of an Underclass but had just saved her, a Royal, the same kind that had hurt him. There was so much more to him than there seemed but she had seen his true personage and was ashamed at herself for mistreating him as she did.

He turned back to look to the other side of lake, the other Underclasses were gone. They should have known not to mess with him, for he knew a lot of magic.

Shylie, for the first time, noticed a long, dark scar going all the way across his back. She put her finger on it and traced it's shape. He jumped with tingles forming on his spine. "What are you doing?"

"Is this scar from that incident?" she asked looking at him with sad eyes.

Dakota nodded, "The bird's talon dug through my skin."

Shylie winced, incapable of imagining the pain he had gone through. She had a disgusted thought about the Royals, why would they do such a thing? Wait, she was princess, soon-to-be leader. She could prevent such harshness. How? She couldn't physically stop deranged Royals from beating Underclasses.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked seeing her disheveled look.

"Nothing...I..." But she remembered how he was supposed to give her back her flying ability. "Please make my wings fly again."

Dakota looked at her surprised that she had said 'please' instead of demanding it again.

"Very well, '§Í£øß∑ç §å†µ∑£å!'" He said and touched her glassy, useless wings.

She felt no magic, but fanned her wings anyway. She lifted. With a squeak of joy she flew around Dakota.

He laughed but stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

"You said you'd let me be free!" he protested with a snarl.

"I'm not taking you prisoner. I have an idea and I need you for an...example," She explained quite shocked at his tone of voice.

He looked skeptical, how was he to know she was telling the truth? The princess of the fairies could be quite crafty.


	27. Unexpected love

"What?" The wild fairy and Nadine asked at the same time, looking at Taven startled.

"Julius, what happened to you?" Taven asked. The mad fairy was surely Julius for he had the dark blue eyes and features of the prince.

"I'm NOT Julius! Why do people keep on calling me that? My name is Tex Ventura!" He cried insanely. His eyes were red with tears.

Nadine let him go and he scrambled to his feet.

"Where's Blaire?" Nadine immediately asked, remembering her.

"Blaire Rye!" Taven choked, startled that such a gentle girl like Nadine associated with such creatures as Blaire Rye.

"Who are you?" the so called 'Tex' raised his fist at Nadine.

"HEY! Watch it!" Taven yelled grabbing Julius' fist tightly behind his back so he wouldn't hurt Nadine.

"I'm Nadine! I live here! Now tell me...Where. Is. Blaire?" She said sharply, and impatiently.

"You're Nadine?" 'Tex' asked with round blue eyes. He looked like he had found a savior.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She told me to tell you that..." He looked at the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Nadine screamed in annoyance and interrupted him, surprising both males.

'Tex' pointed to the dark corner where her futon was. "She's sorry."

Nadine whirled around and gasped. Blaire's body lay still with a javelin jammed into her stomach, and dried blood everywhere around it. She rushed up to Blaire's side. "Blaire!"

Blaire lay still. Tears swelled up in Nadine's evergreen eyes. 'Tex' walked up behind her and choked out "She told me to tell you that she's sorry."

"What happened?" Nadine whispered but with demanding force.

"She took me to Ashant Burrow to beat up some Royals..." he stated.

"WHY!" Taven asked shocked that the prince would even consider to do such a thing.

"Because they're evil! They're the reason she is like this!" 'Tex' turned around ready to beat the fairy in his face.

"Shhh, keep going," Nadine grabbed his arm gently for him to continue his story.

"Well, she got mad at this...poster that her picture on it. Then she got in a disguise and made me wear a disguise so we could get in. They did let her in but not me and when I didn't move the bouncer had me thrown out by these _Royal_ guards. She came after me but one guard started hitting on her real gross-like. I got angry and punched him. Then we got into this big fight and one guard was about to hit me with a javelin but she saw it coming and jumped in its way. I was safe but she was injured so I brought her back here," he finished.

Taven and Nadine stared at him in shock. She, because Blaire Rye had protected the very person she hated with all her heart. He, because he couldn't believe Blaire had brainwashed Julius.

"What did she _do_ to you dude?" Taven asked wide-eyed.

"What do you mean? She SAVED me!" Julius growled

"So you don't know that you're Julius? You don't remember being kidnapped?" Taven asked amazed.

"What are you talking about?" Julius asked totally puzzled.

"Blaire Rye is a vicious Underclass rebel. She would stop at nothing just to kill a guy like you," Taven explained. Nadine didn't argue, it was true.

"You lie!" Julius exploded and tried going after him.

Nadine held him back, "'Tex' How long has Blaire been out?"

Julius was momentarily stuck thinking, leaving time for Taven to get to the other side of the room.

"About three hours," he said then shouted, "I HATE ROYALS! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HER!"

"Hold up," Nadine said laying her ear close to Blaire's face. "She's not dead."

Julius whipped around, "She isn't?"

"No, she is breathing faintly," Nadine concluded and rushed to her ailment cabinet.

"Blaire? If you can hear me I want you to know how grateful I am that you saved me. I know if it were me that were hit, I'd probably be dead. You aren't because you're the strongest fairiette in the world..." Julius went on and on. Taven was seriously freaked out. "...and I love you."

"You? You're in love with HER?" Taven sputtered surprised.

Julius turned his head and glared. "You should be proud to have her as an ally for us."

Taven cocked his head to one side, completely confused. 'Us'? Then he got it. She made him think he was an Underclass. That was too funny!

"She is _not my _ally," Taven laughed.

Julius looked confused then understood, "You're a Royal aren't you?" he asked darkly leaving Blaire's side.

"As much as you are, actually you, your _highness, _are even more so," Taven said. This shocked poor confused Julius.

"Your messing with my head!" Julius shouted, covering his ears.

"No Julius! It was she who messed with your head. I'm only telling what is true," Taven barked.

"Nuh-uh!" Julius retorted.

"You are the prince of fairies. You have a sister named Shylie, Oberon is your father and Titania is your mother. You were kidnapped by Blaire Rye," Taven further explained.

Nadine came back with bandage, balm, and ailment juices to see Julius or 'Tex' shaking his head while Taven stood mockingly.

"What is going on?" she asked coming between them.

"Are you a Royal too?" Julius demanded.

"No, I am an Underclass," she said, puzzled by his remark.

"Then tell this _Royal_ to leave me be. He keeps telling me I'm a _Royal_ when I'm not!" Julius whined.

"Let him be whatever he wants. He's obviously confused," Nadine said smartly and crossed to Blaire. Julius followed.

"But he IS a '_Royal'_ ," Taven said mockingly.

"Still why be horrid to your own kind? Do you enjoy torturing him? It seems he has been very good to you when he was r-o-y-a-l, so why?" Nadine said while ripping the bandage into a suitable piece.

"I...he needs to know who he is. He loves her when in reality, she kidnapped him," Taven explained wondering why Nadine had even turned against him.

"You do?" Nadine asked Julius with a questionable raised eye brow.

"Well...yeah. She's wicked awesome..." he looked at the ground smiling, and turning red.

Nadine raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"See?" Taven looked agitated. She carefully studied the javelin and with a fast tug, pulled it out of Blaire. Her body shuddered.

"Blaire!" Julius cried and set his hand on the wound, where fresh blood puddled out.

"You're going to need to move your hand," Nadine said. Julius obeyed. She cleaned the dark red skin around the puncture and had Julius help her wrap the bandage around Blaire's waist.

Blaire made a small moan. Julius whooped happily, knowing she was going to make it, when she thought not...

Nadine lifted Blaire's head and poured ailing juice onto her mouth. The liquid slid off her lips and down to her throat.

"With rest, she should heal. She lost a lot of blood," Nadine wiped her hands on her leaf skirt.

Julius sat on the floor next to her and watched with affection.

"Seems like cupid has struck his arrow straight into his heart," Nadine giggled, walking back to Taven.

"He shouldn't be in love with her. For sakes, it's Blaire Rye! She _kidnapped _him!" Taven keep saying angrily.

"Are you jealous?" Nadine asked.

"No!" Taven said immediately.

"Then why are you acting though it's wrong for a Royal to love an Underclass?" Nadine asked angrily. "If that's the case, why is it even right for a Royal to be talking to an Underclass? You are a hypocrite Taven Argalos. Why did you even bother to help me if you thought it wrong?"

Taven looked at her shocked. She had no idea how it had been for him. He took a deep breath and figured he could finally spill the secret that no one knew. "I was born an Underclass."

Nadine stared at him silently. "Excuse me?"

Taven sighed, walked over to the stool and sat down. "Nobody knows. I was born an Underclass. Both my _real_ parents were Underclasses. They were both killed shortly after my creation, by Royals. I'm originally from Chickloa, or so I was told. A Royal couple found me afterwards and adopted me. I've had the Royal title ever since."

Nadine was speechless. She had never heard of such an instance that Royals would adopt an Underclass. She would have thought they would have just put him out of his misery.

"You're lucky," was all she said.

"So I don't think it's wrong that a Royal be friends with an Underclass. I'm not a hypocrite. But Julius still doesn't get who he is."

"My name is Tex!" Julius shouted from Blaire's side.

He looked back at Blaire, she turned over and her eyes fluttered open. Minty green sheen stared at him, then behind him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she spat with a whisper, referring to Taven Argalos.


	28. Catching up

Tia could still feel Diego's lip imprints on hers.

"Me!" she squeaked, shocked that at what Diego just did.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you. You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you but it just didn't seem that you wanted to hear it," he stretched his long limbs.

"I...I..." Tia stuttered through shock.

"Shhh, if you don't want my love, you don't have to take it. No matter what; I'll always be your friend," he said kindly, disappointedly, shushing her lips.

"Diego...I...I..." She couldn't spit the words out.

"Don't speak. I've always loved you but if you think it's bad for our friendship...I won't anymore," he said sadly.

Tia couldn't let that happen, she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a moment of surprise, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer into him.

-------------------------------

Dallas lay on the ground holding his poor junk that had been kicked.

Tamera tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to get up and stop being a baby.

"Would you hurry up?" she said exasperated.

"You...can't just expect...a...ughhh...guy to recover from THAT kind of assault...ehhh...so fast," he groaned, trying his best to roll over.

"Hey, I won at least," Tamera objected.

"There can't be a cheaper shot than the one you pulled," he agreed.

"Here," Tamera got fed up and held out her arm for him to use.

"Thank you m'lady," he said and shakily stood. "OH HOLY SAKES!"

"What?" Tamera asked startled.

"IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER!" he yelled and fell back over. Biting his lip and blowing air out rapidly.

Tamera knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so she casually strolled over to some low-hanging twigs and broke them off.

"Mother fucker, mother fucker, mother fucker!" Dallas rolled around , writhing in pain while venting.

She watched him drop F-bombs and other profanities while tying four twigs together with a vine-like stem. It was quite comical, even though she felt bad.

After the framework was done, she gathered big leaves and attached them over the twigs with tree sap.

Dallas was still groaning by the time she was done.

"Here, get on," she said.

Dallas stopped writhing and looked at what she was pointing to. She had made a stretcher. He limply scooted to the stretcher and laid on it.

"Tally-ho!" she shouted cheerily, glad to move on. Dragging the stretcher behind her.

"Ahhh!" Dallas whimpered as they hit a small bump.

-------------------------------

Tia laid in Diego's arms as the sun's setting rays drifted through the pines.

"So who is this 'Dallas'?" Diego asked.

"He's a Royal. I met him at Chaiha Heights and he sorta attached himself to me," Tia shrugged, remembering how she actually _did_ have a good time with him at Glass Lake. "What about Tamera?"

"You know how my looks get me into trouble..." he grinned.

"Keep going..." she smiled wryly, wanting to hear his excuse.

"Well, I was serving her and she smiled at me. I got distracted and spilled some tulip wine on her and one of her yuppies started ragging on me. That's not all though...earlier she came up to talk to me because she thought I was a Royal," he laughed. Tia laughed also.

He was so glad to be with her, so he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Ow! Watch it woman!" they heard Dallas shout.

"Sorry!" Tamera squeaked.

Their heads quickly unattached and they looked around innocently as Tamera and Dallas appeared.

"Hey Di...I mean 'Heath'!" Tamera breathed with relief but shot a questionable glance at Tia.

"Tamera..." Diego nodded, standing. He helped Tia up and Tamera frowned.

"Dallas? What happened?" Tia asked going over to the stretcher.

"Ehhh," he grumbled, _not_ wanting to tell her the embarrassing story.

"I kicked him in his balls," Tamera said for him and dropped the part she was holding to get to Diego.

"OW!" Dallas yelled.

Tia helped him stand, but he stood with a sort of squat. "Why?"

Tamera turned around to Tia with a disapproving face. "He tried to kill Shylie _and_ beat me up."

"Nuh-uh!" Dallas retorted, still seeing if his junk was in tact.

"Yuh-huh!" Tamera mimicked.

Diego was getting annoyed with them so he flipped Tamera around and kissed her to make her shut-up.

Tia's face crashed into bitter disappointment. His eyes were closed so tight, there was no way he could have faked a feeling like that.

"Let's go back to the palace, Tia?" Dallas said leading her away.

"Goodbye," she mumbled and turned away to leave. Diego cracked open a honey-hazel eye and saw her go.

Tamera suddenly pulled away, "You left me at the grotto!" she remembered angrily and made a pathetic attempt to hurt him by push-slapping his broad shoulders.

"I did? Oh...yeah. What was that stuff I drank...Blue Isle? It totally made me whack out and this Aquatic fairiette just sort of lead me out. I had no idea I was leaving you," he said, trying to remember.

Tamera bit her lip guiltily. It was her that gave him the Blue Isle. So technically she should have been mad at herself.

"I forgive you," she said and tapped him on the nose.

-------------------------------

Dallas had to sit on Janti a bit weirder than normal because of his 'injury'. Tia had to help him on the bird.

"Did you ever catch Shylie?" she wondered.

"No because Tamera cut me off and started...being difficult," he said. There was no way he'd admit to being beat up by a girl.

They flew away from the woodland grove and back to the palace. The sun was just about gone, just behind the mountain the palace was carved into.

Tia sighed, thinking of Diego.

"So...what were you and 'Heath' doing?" he asked looking behind at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We talked," she shrugged, omitting most parts of the conversation.

Dallas nodded and they flew into the bird hanger. Janti bobbed over to her perch. Dallas slid off and leant on her for support, Tia dismounted also.

Dallas then leant on her for support. They walked into the great hall. Some Royals were lounging about. Not many were there because it wasn't dinner yet. They went to Dallas's chamber and he sat on his bed of furs.

He sucked in a sharp breath and cringed.

"You really should have a healer take a look at that," Tia said, seeing how much pain he was in.

He cocked his head to one side, "Are you kidding? I'm not going to have some healer look at my junk."

"If you don't, your 'junk'..." she giggled at the term, "might get permanently damaged and you'll never get to love again." She sat down next to him and slid her hand underneath his covering.

A shrewd grin swept across his lightly freckled face. "_You_ can be my healer any day." and his eyes rolled back into his head with great pleasure. "Eheh..eh…not there."


	29. Change of heart

Shylie had managed to drag the reluctant Dakota back to the palace. He was still in a robe for sakes. Ever since he saved her from drowning she had a change of heart towards him.

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked as she dragged him up the steps to the different chambers.

"To get you some clothes," she laughed at his impertinence. She went into her brother's chamber since was defiantly not using it.

She closed the door behind her and went to his closet to find some Royal-looking clothes.

"Nice pad," Dakota mused looking around the room. He jumped on Julius's bed and sprawled out. "Hey is this _your _room?"

"No," Shylie said picking through different coverings.

"Well if that's the case, com'ere baby and give daddy some suga.." he patted the place next to him and made kissy noises.

Shylie just ignored his remark and found a banana leaf covering, most suitable for him.

"Here," she threw it at him. "Get dressed."

"What? No suga for daddy?" he asked poking his lip out, while grabbing the cover.

"Maybe," she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"No," she laughed and pointed to a screen where he could get dressed.

"Aw man!" he said with hopelessness and trudged behind the screen.

She heard him change. She saw the robe be thrown over the screen. He was whistling as he dressed. She smiled at the way he was always cheery. Well, his tattoo she noticed, did mean 'smiling hearts'. He did make her heart smile. "So how do I look?" he asked stepping out from behind the screen.

He was beautiful. His curly dark blonde hair and his grey eyes. His bronze-gold skin and just everything about him was shining. He was a Royal.

"You look..." Shylie began, trying find the right word.

"Stupid, foolish, dumb, retarded...?" Dakota helped with a small grin.

"Sexy," she held her chin out with boldness.

His eyes became wide with surprise. "Sexy?" he whispered like it was a ghostly word.

Shylie turned around away from him with a reddening face. "Yeah."

For once Dakota Silver didn't have words. He stood in the middle of the room staring at her, slightly confused if she had actually said what he'd thought...or only imagined. Was she serious or sarcastic?

After awhile of silence, she turned back toward him, "Are you coming?"

"Er...where to?" He asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Dinner," she smiled and grabbed his hand to urge him to follow.

He looked down at her hand, interlocked with his and swallowed. It was amazing though strange of her attitude that changed of him.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yesterday you hated me...and now, well...you don't. What happened?" he said and looked at her in puzzlement.

"I was rescued," she took his other hand, stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now com'on, I gotta present you to the Royal court."


	30. Returning the royalty

Taven backed up, once seeing Blaire's eyes stare daggers at him.

"Him? I don't know," Julius shrugged.

Blaire tried to sit up but clenched her stomach in pain.

"Don't move, you're still injured," Julius instructed.

Blaire paid no mind to Julius. She was angry at herself for protecting him. She shoved Julius away. He gave her a very hurtful look. She immediately regretted it.

"Nadine, what is that Royal doing here?" Blaire demanded belligerently.

"Now, Blaire settle down," Nadine said coming towards her.

"Why?" Blaire persisted. "You didn't _bring _him here, did you?"

"Well...I..." Nadine looked for an answer.

Blaire became more angrier, "You _did_, didn't you! How could you?" Nadine stared shocked at Blaire. She had cured her, let her stay there, let her bring the _prince_ there, let her lie about it, and now she was angry? This outraged Nadine.

"Blaire Rye, you are an ungrateful wench!" cried Nadine. "I let you come here and hide from the authorities. I have just saved your life and now you dare rag on me for bringing a Royal into my own home when you have stashed the frickin' fairy prince here and lied about it, endangering me?"

Blaire was startled. Nadine had never made an outburst before in her life.

"You know, as a member of the movement you're not supposed to befriend a Royal. True, he's here..." she nodded toward a very confused Julius, "but I kidnapped him."

"Your a member of the movement?" Taven turned toward Nadine. Blaire smiled at her dilemma.

"Yes," Nadine nodded weakly, "But, Blaire...you...risked your life for him. I must say, that doesn't seem like a movement leader thing to do."

Blaire's wicked smile fell. How did Nadine know about that? She turned toward Julius. He waved with a small smile and then yawned.

"Oh Hell!" Blaire grunted, knowing she couldn't weasel out of this one.

"So how did you manage to brainwash the prince?" Taven asked smartly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaire huffed, wiping a curl of golden red hair from her face.

"He thinks his name is 'Tex' and he also believes he's an Underclass. I only assume you are to blame for that," Taven explained.

Blaire looked back to Julius, he had fallen asleep on the lounge chair. She smiled slightly. "He has amnesia."

Taven raised his brow. "How did you kidnap him?"

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Blaire chuckled and rolled over.

"You said so yourself!" Taven declared.

"Yeah, but I say that to keep my dignity. I would never say how it _really _happened," Blaire explained.

"Then how did it happen Blaire?" Nadine broke in.

"I'll never tell," she answered.

"Fine then. If you don't, I'll tell the authorities everything. The Dynasty would surely reward me to have their prince back. Why am I even standing around?" she threatened and walked toward the hollow's exit.

"Wait!" Blaire held out her hand. She wasn't sure what Nadine Serrinderra was capable of doing now. Nadine turned around with an expectant face. "I, as you know was imprisoned. I had charmed the guards into letting me free and was almost on my way until that...idiot...caught a hold of me. He took me back to my cell and I angered him once or twice. Then I explained how the Underclass situation was and how heartless the Royals are. It must have gotten under his skin because he wanted to prove that he wasn't heartless. I told him to set me free and he did."

"So how did he end up here, with amnesia?" Taven wondered.

Blaire rolled her eyes, "He even offered to take me to where I wanted to go, his mistake. The night guards noticed us leaving and chased us. The dumb boy would not identify himself nor stop the chase. Then the guard threw a javelin, it hit him and he fell off his bird. I would have thought him dead but instead he was alive and I took him here since it was the closest place I knew about. When he woke up, this morning, he had no clue about anything."

"So you saved him?" Nadine smiled.

"I couldn't just leave him there!" Blaire objected.

"Yes, you could have and then all your problems would have been solved. No, you couldn't let him die. Well, well, Blaire Rye's heart is not made of stone," Nadine laughed coldly.

"I think you should give him back to his family," Taven suggested.

"Why? He wouldn't remember them," Blaire snarled.

"Not when he's in love with you," Taven pointed out.

Blaire stared at him in shock, then looked at sleeping Julius. "Say what?"

"Since you jumped in front of the javelin for him, he's been a devoted slave," Taven said and looked very amused.

They watched Blaire creep over to Julius. She wasn't afraid of anything, but this? He _loved_ her and that was the most terrifying thing she could ever imagine, not when she was hated by so many. He was laying on his back. A slight smile was spread across his face and mahogany locks were spilled over his closed eyes. A prick of pain pierced her heart; she could no longer keep him. "Okay, how do we sneak into the palace?" she turned toward Taven.

He smiled, "Just follow me."


	31. Tell the truth

Diego couldn't believe he had pulled a stunt like that in front of Tia. She probably thought he was a flirt, and that she didn't mean anything to him. Him and Tamera were flying back on Taquis. She was still not sure about Diego and Tia, and what he told her was the truth.

Her thoughts surprisingly changed to Dallas Ferra. She certainly nailed him in the balls. She laughed to herself. It was odd she'd never noticed him before, after all he was Julius's best friend. Poor little Julius, he was kidnapped by Blaire Rye.

They came to the hanger and Tamera landed Taquis at his perch.

"Bye, baby," Tamera waved to her peregrine falcon. Taquis chirped in farewell. Diego swiftly dismounted the bird and went into the palace.

"Diego, wait up!" Tamera shouted and ran after him.

He stopped impatiently, and turned around.

"What's the rush?" she asked with worry.

"Nothing," he shrugged. Nothing? Tamera had always had men running after her. She had so wanted to find the right one, actually one where she could remember his name. She remembered how she told Shylie 'If I could have just one man who cared enough about me...I'd give anything'. Diego didn't care enough about her. He liked that Chaiha performer, Tia. Diego was too beautiful to let go, almost as beautiful as her, only a guy.

"Where ya going?" she asked quieter.

"Eat," he answered and kept going.

Tamera nodded numbly. She had been dismissed, by an UNDERCLASS. How did allow herself to go so low? Well she wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

She marched into the upper throne room where the king and queen were a bit joyful after their sorrowful loss.

"Your son's bird has returned, he may still be out there alive," a ground sprite announced.

"Do you know which direction it flew from?" she asked anxiously.

"From Alklair your majesty," he bowed, "but I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

The king was worried more about other things than his son, "I can't believe Blaire Rye is loose! I wonder if she has started gathering more followers?" he mumbled to himself.

The queen noticed her daughter's best friend standing in the entryway "Tamera dear! Have you seen Shylie? I haven't spotted her all day. We have a surprise for her tonight at dinner."

Tamera did a quick curtsy, "Yes your highness, I expect she'll be here by then, though I'm not sure where she is now." Dallas hadn't killed her. She did mention something about the guy who fell on her and how she was trying to find him.

-----------------------

Diego had finally shaken Tamera off. Sakes, that woman was vain! Beautiful but conceited, must have been from growing up with everything she could want. But not him; she wasn't going to get him. Tia had possession of his heart long before Tamera was on the scene. He walked into the kitchen where every serving being looked at him with shock.

"Diego Mantchua?" cried the lead serving maid in utter surprise.

"Yeah, hey can I get something to eat?" he said, ignoring their stares.

"Absolutely, here sit down. What happened to you?" she said and went to a cupboard.

"Ah, Tamera Almengod freed me," he shrugged.

"So the priss found you?" she turned around with angry eyes.

"Yup," he said and took the loaf of bread the fairiette had slung to him. He took a bite and loved the taste.

"After you disappeared to the prisons below we hired a fairiette in your place. On her first day a Royal started to hit on her, really hit on her and she tried flying away and her wings broke. So if you want to come back, we have a spot open," the waitress said absently playing with his wispy strands of hair. "Besides, we're gonna be busy. Rumor is that their going to have a dinner for the princess. She's supposed become ruler tonight.

That was interesting and people liked his hair for some reason. It wasn't strange that _she_ would mess with it since they had went together for a short period of time.

"No thanks, I have to find a long lost friend," he said and stood to leave.

"Who might that be?" she asked with puzzlement.

"Your cousin," he smiled and left.

-----------------------

Dallas had fallen asleep after Tia and him...played around. He was feeling up beat and in a great mood. Tia couldn't stop thinking of Diego. He was such a player, how could she have let him charm her so much. Even if he was a great friend, that would be all he could ever be to her. When Dallas fell asleep, she snuck out of his chambers and ventured into the palace. No one would question her because she was the Chaiha performer. It was a good thing she was still on her day off. Only this morning were her and Dallas flying from the Aquatic punks.

The nightly rain must have started because a sudden chill swelled up out of nowhere, through the walls.

Then strong, tan-golden arms wrapped around her.

"You look cold," came a familiar, deep voice that she knew all too well. She looked above to see Diego smiling down at her. She did not smile back.

"Where's Tamera?" she asked mockingly, while giving a meaningful glare.

"Sorry about that," he sighed, knowing why she was cross. "I kissed her to shut her up. Didn't you think she was annoying?" he tried explaining but it didn't sound right.

"So your leading her on?" Tia asked appalled that her best friend would do such a thing.

"Tia, she rescued me! Am I supposed to just say 'hey thanks!' and leave her?" he said not understanding why it was a big deal.

"She rescued you because you look like a god, not out of niceness. Fairiettes like Tamera Almengod only want one thing from a male..." Tia trailed off and looked at him suspiciously, hoping he hadn't given in to her charms.

Diego looked away from her multi-colored stare and whispered "I'm sorry Tia."

Tia tried struggling out of Diego's grip while tears formed in her eyes. She always believed he was stronger than that, but now he had admitted to everything.

"Tia! Yes, I slept with her, yes I laid her, but...but I never _loved_ her. We fairies are natural lovers but I only love you. Do you know how many nights I stayed awake wondering if you were alive. I kept thinking if I had said something wrong to make you leave, if that was the reason you were gone. So now you're back, and I thank sakes that you are, with all my heart but please, if you don't return my love please tell me now. I cannot bear to have my heart break again." He said looking at her in a most pathetic way.

"I do love you, Diego, but you lied to her, no matter if she's a Royal or not she thinks you love her and that's one thing I don't believe in," Tia explained tearfully.

"What? Lying? Tia, you cannot chide me for something like that when you have been lying to the whole kingdom just to better your life," he said.

A hand smacked him across his handsome features and he winced. Tia was standing very angrily away from him with clenched fists. He stared at her in dismay.

"Your right," she whispered looking at him and then she grabbed him and kissed him for the third time in that day.

-----------------------

Dallas awoke sleepily from his dreams and fantasies. Tia was there and so was Tamera...in his dreams. Tamera had frequently been in his dreams. The strange thing was though that, even if she did kick him in a forbidden and sensitive place, she had taken over his head again. He had liked her for the longest time and now that he had Tia, she was distracting his senses again. Once in her trap; no escape.

He groaned, and sat up. Tia was gone.

"Tia?" he asked rubbing one of his fawn colored eyes. No she wasn't in his chamber, that was odd.

He slowly stood since his junk was still in a lot of pain. He noticed it was almost time for dinner. He traveled to the main halls where Royals were gathering, awaiting their food.

He saw Tamera, the seductress in his head, wandering around with out the 'Marquee' guy that she was always clinging to.

"Dallas!" she saw him and he almost fainted in shock that she remembered his name.

"Hey," he sort of frowned and covered his stuff in protection.

She looked down and then smiled, "I won't kick you in your balls again. I _promise_. Anyway, are you better?"

"First off, I can't believe you remembered my name since I've known you since forever, and second of all the pain is a little less so yeah," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Tamera stared at him, she _did_ remember his name. He wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Diego but still...she. remembered. his. name. It floored her.

"I did remember your name, didn't I?" she stated.

"Yeah, where is 'Heath?'" Dallas asked, not wanting to get beat up...again.

"Where's Tia?" she shot back, not liking that it was the first thing he could think of saying.

"I don't know, she disappeared," he said looking around.

"So did 'Heath'," Tamera lied. She knew that he was running from her, but Dallas wasn't and she had kicked him in the nuts.

"Let's go find them?" Dallas suggested and held out one of his hands (the other protecting his junk...just in case) for her to take.

"Okay," she smiled.


	32. Vengeance

As Shylie lead Dakota into a world of unknown society, he began to be scared. Why had she done what she did? It confused him. Many fairies stopped and stared at the princess and the stranger she was holding hands with. He wasn't familiar.

"Shylie...I'm terrified, you know?" he whispered seeing all the Royals' eyes on him.

"It's going to be okay," she assured him and they made their way into the dining hall. Her parents were already there, with some consuls. They all looked up at her with surprise.

"Hullo, darling!" her mother greeted and stood to hug her daughter.

"Hullo mother," Shylie said returning the hug.

"Who is your friend?" Her father asked eyeing Dakota.

"You'll find out soon enough," Shylie smiled mischievously.

-----------------------

Tia was delighted as she kissed Diego again but then she heard an angry and shocked voice shout "TIA?" She whipped around to see Dallas's jaw hanging open and his fawn eyes were daggers at her. But he was arm in arm with Tamera Almengod.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Dallas, uh..." Tia began to speak but Tamera had seen her chance of revenge. Diego was in love with this girl and now she was going to suffer for his mistake.

"Aw, poor Dallas," she crooned and held his arm tighter. He was shaking in anger. Diego saw that now she was coiling around the other guy, which meant she was going to strike at them and worse was that she knew Tia's secret.

"Tamera!" Diego roared threateningly and started towards her.

"Diego it is too late!" Tamera shouted.

"Diego?" Dallas turned confused because he had always heard the guy go by 'Heath'. He averted his attention to Tia, she stood like a guilty child. He didn't want to acknowledge that she liked the 'Heath' guy or whoever better than him. But this proved everything.

"If you come any closer I'll tell Dallas the truth about her," warned Tamera. Diego stopped.

"What?" Dallas and Tia turned around to look at Tamera.

"Don't, or I will...I will..." Diego said clenching his fists.

"You've dug your own grave sweetie," Tamera mocked.

"What truth? What about Tia?" Dallas persisted.

Tamera looked at Diego, he was practically pleading for her not to tell. She remembered how he had treated her, always running. Well, that wasn't the way Tamera Almengod let it happen.

"Tia Larque is an Underclass who has been posing as a Royal for all this time," she said.

Tia's mouth dropped open. Diego swore under his breath and marched towards her. Dallas was as tall as Diego and pushed him back.

Tamera held steadily onto Dallas for shield protection as he went up to Tia.

"Is it true?" he asked with all kinds of hurt forming in his once gentle and loving eyes.

Tia nodded. How could Diego have told _Tamera_ her secret?

He couldn't believe it. A dirty, lying Underclass was all she was, how could he have been so deceived. Without a warning he struck Tia.

She fell back holding her face as tears formed. Dallas was way too furious to realize what he had just done. He had been screwed over many times in his life but not as badly as this.

Diego's fist crashed into his face when he looked up.

"Don't you ever hit her!" he shouted and socked him in the stomach.

"She's an Underclass, what would you care?" Dallas grunted.

"I care enough not to hit her, no matter who she is, unlike you elitist, ignorant Royals!" Diego snarled helping Tia up.

Suddenly Dallas's memory kicked into play, "You're that server guy who spilled wine on...Tamera!" he said looking at Tamera.

"Yeah, the same whore that freed me because she thought I was good in bed," Diego glared. Tamera felt like crying.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Dallas shouted and punched Diego.

"You little punk!" Diego shouted and threw a punch at Dallas. Before he could reach Dallas though, a bunch of Royal guards jumped on him. Some others had complained about the brawl and disturbance, plus it was said there were to Underclasses that weren't servants there and they wouldn't stand for that.

Guards also seized Tia, who was crying. She couldn't believe her life had just come crashing down. She was carried away and through her blurry tears Dallas was hugging Tamera.


	33. Tangles

Nadine was helping Blaire lug Julius, still sleeping, through the back hanger. Sakes the boy could sleep! Taven was leading the way.

"If we go through here, we'll get into the kitchen and then from there we can put him into the dining hall at the dynasty table," he instructed.

Blaire had hardly said a word through their trip. She had no words, but deep down she was unhappy that Julius was returning to his kind. Would he even remember them? Why was she worrying about him when it was her neck on the line?

The back parts of the kitchen were vacant and no one was around. Suddenly, with all her thinking, Blaire lost her concentration and Julius's ankles slipped from her hands.

His eyes opened and he saw Blaire with a horror stricken face.

"Blaire?" he asked sleepily, not quite sure if still in a dream.

"He's awake?" Nadine asked surprised and dropped his arms. He fell and his head knocked heavily against a stone table.

"Julius!" Blaire cried and kneeled beside him, propping his head back.

Nadine stood away and went to Taven. "What do we do now?"

"We got to keep going," Taven announced and started dragging Julius.

"He's hurt!" Blaire objected.

"He's like a cockroach," Taven replied and continued pulling.

The dinner trumpets blasted, meaning that food was ready. All fairies in the lobbies piled into the dining hall.

They drug him into a now empty lobby and set him on a soft lounge chair.

"Julius," Blaire whispered and shook his shoulder to get him to wake up.

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt and he didn't know where he was.

"Thank sakes your alive!" Blaire was overcome by emotion and embraced him.

"Hm?" he frowned and pushed her off. He could see more clearer and there was Taven Argalos, some other fairiette and looking fondly at him, Blaire Rye!

"Get off me!" Julius shouted.

"Sorry," she apologized, what had come over her?

"What, where am I?" he said resuming his original mind of being.

"The palace kitchens," Taven answered with his arms crossed.

Julius took a moment to think, everything in his memory was a blur. Then he remembered freeing Blaire and then falling in love with her...but she, she had lied to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaire asked setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you care?" he growled to her surprise.

She thought. Why was she so reluctant to bring him back? What was it that made her smile whenever she saw his face? "Because...I love you," she said quietly.

Julius stared at her like she was crazy!

He laughed in her face, "You love me? How absurd, if you love me then why did lie to me and tell me not who I really was? Don't deny it; I remember it. You do not love me, a creature like you is incapable of love," Julius found his voice of authority again.

Some guards ran in at the sound of his voice.

"Your majesty!" they bowed in relief at the sight of him again.

Tears were swelling up in her eyes, he had gained his memory back and was now the haughty, selfish Royal prince again.

"I didn't want you to remember how cruel and selfish you were," Blaire spoke quietly as tears rolled down her face.

Julius looked at her in disgust, "Take her away."

"No!" Blaire screamed as the guards surrounded and held her arms behind her to drag her away. "Julius Rovan! You would never admit that you were kind and good when you didn't know who you were and that was the reason I fell in love you!" She screamed as she was dragged away.

Julius turned away from her cries and headed for the washrooms, he smelled terrible. Then he'd get to the dining hall.

"Dude, that was harsh," Taven said while holding the other fairiette who was crying herself. Julius had made Blaire Rye cry.

"Shut-up Argalos, you know that we could have never been together anyway," Julius whispered bitterly. He had made Blaire Rye cry.

-----------------------

Dinner had started. Dakota was greatly enjoying the entree. The food at the palace was delicious. Shylie was sitting to the right of him and after that the king and queen. He had never dreamed he'd be so close into the palace with the Royals.

The king tapped his glass so let the others know that he wanted to talk.

Everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly.

"Everyone, tonight is a special night. As you all know my daughter Shylie will soon be your leader and...we think tonight is soon enough," the king spoke.

Shylie's mouth of food dropped open in astonishment. 3,000 years and _now_ they were handing her the crown?

Everyone whistled and cheered. The room roared with applause. Dakota was very glad for Shylie. She stood as her mother placed the olive leaved tiara on her bleach blonde hair.

She hugged both her parents and now it was her turn to speak. She'd always dreamed of this day and now...it was upon her.

The hall quieted for her announcement.

"Fellow fairies and fairiettes, I'm joyful that I have become your leader so quickly. At the same time, I am troubled," everyone looked at her, waiting for what she would say next. "As you all know, since the dawn of our kind, we have been split. There's us, Dynasty Royals like mother, father, my brother..." she said and Julius appeared for a brief second, just out side the doors and entered the room. "My BROTHER?" Before anyone could look, Dakota threw a temporary invisible cloaking spell onto Julius. He wanted to know where Shylie was going with her speech.

Shylie blinked, and Julius was gone. She took a deep breath, she was unsure of what she was doing but Dakota had inspired it.

"Then there are regular Royals, then Underlasses and it has been that way forever." she said and glanced at Dakota, he was staring at her intensely.

"And then...then there is Dakota," she said and he jumped a bit startled at her remark. She grabbed his hand and he stood.

Mumblings went on in the court, 'Who's the sakes is Dakota?'

"Yes princess?" he asked with sparkling gray eyes.

"Dakota is a great...great friend of mine who has gone through a lot of pain but still remains cheerful and optimistic. I don't care what social line he is on...because I love him," Then without warning she threw her arms around him and kissed him in front of the entire court. There were gasps and 'awwws'. He drew his head away and mouthed 'sexy' she smiled and nodded at him with adoration. Then dropped the bomb..."Even if he is an Underclass."

A shock wave froze all. The new ruler, princess Shylie had just stuck her tongue down an Underclasses throat!

Julius was amazed that his sister had just said something like that. He'd expect others to be welcoming him back but no one looked in his direction. Shouts of outrage and confusion came from the court. Had their princess gone crazy?

Royal guards immediately seized Dakota, and forced his arms behind his back. Her parents looked at her disappointedly but she knew what she was trying to do was right.

"LISTEN TO ME!" She roared and the room darkened with her anger. Everyone quieted. Even she was surprised at her power. The guards loosened their grip on Dakota to listen.

"A countless number of you have beaten, tortured and even killed the Underclasses. We are ALL fairies, ALL of us are the same kind. And somehow...you believe you have a certain right over them. Well not anymore. Dakota, for one, has suffered pain from us 'Royals' but not anymore. I hereby ban the 'Royal' and 'Underclass' titles and we now are all equal in each other's eyes, we are the Earthen fair folk. If you disagree, that's your right but there a select few of us and millions of them so, the Dynasty will not help you if you start something with them this time, oh no. You try to have a war against them, they will by far out-number you. So I suggest you suck it up and deal with this. It's our turn suffer, and let's pray that they will forgive us for what we have done. That is all. " she said darkly and angrily to the Royal court.

There was silence. She stepped off her throne and began to leave.

"Shylie, what just happened?" Dakota asked running into her way.

"I've made it better," she stood her ground defiantly.

"They will wage war against us! We will suffer far more than we already have, don't you see?" He asked with astonishment.

"I do not know suffering, I never have but I soon will. I'm making a sacrifice, that is more than any ruler has ever done. Do not take my pride away," Shylie said, looking up at him with misty blue eyes.

"Sakes Shylie," Dakota took her in his arms and hugged her.

-----------------------

Julius was walking up to his parents when the invisible cloaking spell wore off.

"JULIUS?" His mother's voice rang out over the angry shouts of the court.

They all turned to see.

He ran to his mother and she practically squished him with a tight embrace.

"Oh darling, I thought you were gone!" she started wailing.

"Do you know where Blaire Rye is?" his father asked at once.

He knew that Oberon had wanted Blaire Rye imprisoned for eternity, but he had put her there himself. She was unique and...no longer an Underclass? All thanks to his sister! He'd never agreed with Shylie better.

Julius ignored his father's question and turned to address the court, "Fairies! I would like to say that my sister's decision is good. We may not like it, but think of all the beings that are now free of misery. Look within your hearts and realize that this is what should have been done long ago."

The court mumbled in a lighter debate at this. If both Royal Dynasty members thought it right, was it?

"She has bewitched you..." His father declared quietly. Titania went into all sorts of tears.

"No, she saved me. When my coronet is gone, I'm an Underclass, or so this guard thought. He threw a javelin at me..." Julius explained and his mother stared at him in shock.

"They threw a JAVELIN at you!" she cried again.

"And I would have been dead, except...Blaire...she took the blow for me. She actually risked her life for the same kind she hates and that is not vicious."

"So she is dead?" his father asked with a satisfied grin. He wouldn't imagine Blaire to be her own undoing. Julius looked at his father with disgust.

"No, she is alive and just so you know, she didn't escape and kidnap me. I _helped_ her escape to prove something...that can't be proven," Julius sighed. His mother stared at him in shock again.

"And what is that?" Oberon asked dangerously low and angry.

"That we are really all heartless beasts, even I am because I fell in love with her but I threw her in the dungeon as soon as I realized we couldn't be together. You must be happy at that, father. I did your dirty work for you and now, well she's exactly where you want her," Julius growled and threw a vase that shattered onto the stone wall. Everyone stared at him in awe as he descended the throne and walked angrily back down the aisle.

He didn't realize until just then when he said so, he did _love_ Blaire and the way he had just blown her off caused him all kinds of hurt. She would never forgive him.

"Agh!" he felt his throat tighten in pain and tears swelled up in his Royal blue eyes. He held his stomach as it lurched in pain and twisted into a million knots.

He saw his father marching the way he had come, in the direction of the dungeons. Yeah, Oberon would be joyful that her heart was broken. She wouldn't fight anymore, not after what Julius had done to her.

He ran to the secondary hall that lead to the same place, he had to apologize to Blaire before Oberon tore her spirit apart.

The dungeons were silent and murky. He stepped lightly down the stairs, and into the dankness.

He went to the lowest level, certain that's where she'd be. He looked through all the cells and came across her figure, slumped in the corner with her head in her knees, her hands covering her legs.

As he took a step, she gasped and looked up. A stray tear dripped off her nose.

Her mint green eyes stared at him with hurt but then they changed and she had masked them.

"What do you want?" she snarled in a low, defensive voice.

"Sakes, Blaire I realize that what I did was selfish and wrong. I apologize, but why do you love me?" he asked.

She looked taken aback. Then threw her head back and laughed. "Me? Love you! The Prince, a 'Royal' the same kind of fairies I despise with all my heart? Wherever did you get that idea?" she stood shakily and strode towards him, without directly looking at him.

"What? You said so yourself..." Julius spoke alarmed.

"How d'ya think I got out that night you caught me, Julius?" she turned toward him with a sly, sexy smile. She was leaning on the bunk with one arm and her waist was curved towards him almost seductively.

He thought, 'She charms the mind...' was what the guard said. He looked at her suddenly frowning with betraying hurt.

"You tricked me into thinking you liked me?" he asked to confirm what she was implying.

She didn't directly answer; she smiled wickedly at him and tapped his nose through the bars. "Poor Julius, don't be too angry." She cooed mockingly. Then turned away and walked back to the far wall.

Julius stared hard at the ground trying to collect his angry thoughts, "Then why did you jump in front of the Javelin?" he demanded.

She turned around with a flaming face and glared at him, "Why didn't you leave me to bleed to death?"

"The same reason I cuffed the guard in the face. I was falling in love with you Blaire! No one has the right to touch you like that!" he said and shoved the key into the lock without her noticing.

She tried glaring at him but he saw her eyes glisten with tears instead, "You must think _you_ somehow have the right then."

"I never touched you!" Julius replied with wild eyes.

"You think that even if I took you to safety after you fell off the bird, after I helped you, after I jumped in front of the javelin, and after I was going to return you to your family, you think that you wouldn't..."she stopped and turned her back to him.

He looked at her for a long moment, "You think that I wouldn't what?"

She faced him again and came closer, "You'd think..." tears fell out of her eyes while she spoke, " that you wouldn't touch my heart and then break it so fast.…who…w-w- would have thought that it was… cap-capable?" He slid open the door and caught her as she collapsed in tears.

"Blaire, I'm not lying when I say I love you," he said and held her close.

"You can't love me. I can't love you because we are from different worlds," she cried and shook in frustration.

He lifted her face from his shoulder so she had to look at him. There was nothing 'vicious' about her. He noticed her tattoo even translated to 'breaking sky'. And that was exactly what was happening. Maybe on the outside she was masked as a villain but now she was just as vulnerable as everyone. She stared expectantly into his eyes, his head slowly moved down and he kissed her passionately. Her arms came around his neck like irons. They could have made out right there. But…

"Julius Rovan! What are you doing?" cried his mother's voice.

They stopped embracing and whirled around to see his parents, followed by Shylie and...another dude.

"Don't touch her, she is poison!" Oberon shouted and pointed at them. "Guards, seize her!"

"What for!" Julius cried.

"She is sentenced to banishment," he replied smugly.

Blaire's mouth hung open with shock. Being banished was almost as good as being dead.

"Says who?" Julius demanded.

"Says me,"

"You're not the ruler anymore father," he snapped.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" The former-king bellowed.

"He's right father," Shylie stepped in.

"You are _not_ my daughter anymore," the king obstinately spoke. The guards advanced towards Blaire and grabbed her, trying to drag her away.

"Release her!" Julius demanded and tugged her back towards him.

"Bring her to me," Oberon counter-demanded.

"Father stop!" Shylie demanded herself, seeing her brother's pain.

"I revoke your leadership!" The king shouted behind her.

Dakota couldn't stand anymore of it. "¶åßå£∑∑§∑ Íµ†∑££∑ç†Ωå !" he spoke and his voice vibrated of the close stone walls many times giving his words and spell an extra chilling presence.

Everyone stood still, looking at him without a thought in their brains. He stood in front of the king. "You will realize that your son loves this girl and accept it, ALSO let Shylie become leader again." he moved to the guards "You will release this girl and continue with your regular assignments." To the queen he spoke "You will stop being overprotective of your _grown _children." He shook his head pathetically at her. Then he went to Shylie, "You will always crave my sexy, sexy, body."

"åΩ†ç∑££∑†µÍ ∑§∑∑£åßå¶!" he spoke and they came to life again.

The guards dropped Blaire and she fell into Julius's arms.

"Are you alright?" Julius asked concerned, wiping away a stray tendril of red in her face. Blaire nodded.

The queen stood impatiently with her arms crossed, "Let's go Oberon!"

The king arched his back in fear and nodded, and turned to leave.

"So what are you going to do then father?" Julius asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, keep the wench if you want. Shylie has made sure we can't convict her kind anymore," Oberon growled and left with the guards following.

"What did he mean by that?" Blaire asked wiping a leftover tear from her eye.

"It means there's no such thing as Underclasses and Royals anymore," Dakota explained because Shylie was looking at him most hungrily.

"How did that come to be?" Blaire wondered,

"I...somehow she fell in love with me and I was an Underclass so now...she's made it so she can be my lover without getting made fun of," Dakota further explained.

"I know where I want to be with you right now," Shylie mumbled to herself and approached Dakota.

He flashed a bright smile at her and picked her up so she was riding his shoulders.

Julius helped Blaire up and kissed her again. It was sweet. Everything seemed right in the world.


	34. Amends

Tia refused to speak to Diego. He had told her secret and now they both were landed in the same cell.

"Please, Tia let me explain!" Diego trying looking at her but her head kept turning away from him. "I didn't tell Tamera. I know she may look dumb but she figured it out because she knew I was an Underclass. And when I saw you at the Heights I was floored and let it slip that you were my best friend a long time ago. I didn't think she'd be smart enough to figure it out but she did and threatened that if I ever left her she'd use it against you!"

Tia didn't answer. She was so pissed. Her life was ruined, never again would she feel the privlages and luxuries of the Royals. The penalty was banishment. She'd rather be dead than banished. But why did it have to be Diego Mantchua? Why couldn't have Dallas been the one to ruin it? As much as she loved Diego, he had done her wrong.

"Tia? Sakes!" he groaned with frustration and sat on the lower bunk with his head sunk into his hands.

There was an awkward silence. Then laughter. Tia looked as Dakota, with Shylie on his back, Julius and Blaire Rye stopped in front of their cell.

"Hey Diego, home fry!" Dakota shouted to get Diego's attention.

Diego looked up with bloodshot eyes and at a most interesting sight. A fool with the princess, and the villainess of Underclasses hand in hand with the prince of Royals.

"What is up with this picture?" Diego wondered and indicated to them. Tia wondered the same thing herself.

"Oh yeah, hey we're all equal now. No more Royals, no more Underclasses...just Earthies," Dakota explained again.

Tia and Diego stared at them in disbelief.

"You mean...?" Tia gasped.

"We can be free?" Diego finished.

"Already there," Julius said and unlocked the cell gate.

Tia jumped up and hugged Diego. This surprised him a bit but he squeezed her tight in his own embrace.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

"No I'm the loser," Diego insisted.

"Okay fine, you're the loser," Tia laughed and they joined the other couples.

-----------------------

Taven and Nadine had been lounging in the lobby, quietly listening and observing the results of Shylie's declaration. Both of them were happy, though they knew not everything would be at peace.

Many flustered Royals were marching out complaining, debating, or silent on the issue.

"I don't want to live in poverty!" wailed a young fairiette.

"You don't need to, just give the Underclasses some of your wealth," Taven jumped in.

"Excuse me? I am not going to share anything with _them_!" she declared.

"Then you are selfish," he shrugged.

"I..." she started to protest, but realized the truth. With a huff she marched off in the opposite direction.

"Nobody is going to hire me now," Nadine mentioned with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? Plenty of fairies are looking for employees. Hey, I'll help you find a job, actually I know that a bird care center that needs more fairies to tend its birds," Taven said.

"What makes you think they'd hire me? I'm a gimp, my wings will never work again," she asked sadly.

"You work well with animals, and if you get that job you could fly around on a bird instead of walking everywhere. Nadine, trust me it'll work," he said with a smile.

Nadine smiled, warmed by his say, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you." she set her hand on his knee and looked at him with thanks.

"On _contrere,_" he smiled and slid his fingers into hers and held them tightly.

Nadine blushed slightly, turned her head and released her hand, "Why?"

"You're smart, and understanding, plus I can carry you around everywhere," he smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Nadine appreciated what he had said. She had gone through a long day and she was tired. Her back was tired, her head was tired, her heart was tired.

She laid her head back to rest on the chair and then a shadow fell over her.

"Hey there baby," the same brutish Royal that was responsible for her broken wings said with hunger. "Didn't think you would last." He figured he had a shot with the girl because of Shylie's proclamation.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Taven asked the guy.

"YOU!" Nadine growled and before anything happened, she had leapt on him and was punching him. "I can't believe you #$&! Went and #&! Handicapped my $# wings. Now I'm a #$ gimp and it's all your &!¢§¢ fault!" she screamed. Others stared at the scene in shock, surprised such a fairiette would be saying such things.

His face started to gush blood, that's when Taven had to intervene. "Calm down Nadine," he demanded but she stepped in the same place Tamera had kicked Dallas. The scum screamed. Some tried dragging him to a healer but Taven could hardly hold Nadine back.

"You #$!" Nadine screamed while tears of hate formed in her eyes.

"Nadine, calm down," Taven said again.

"Dirty $#◊#!" Nadine screamed, ignoring Taven's commands.

Since he couldn't persuade her, he swung her around to face him and shushed her face with his sweet lips. Besides, beating that guy up made him so totally hot for her.


	35. A hot tub fairy ending

After Tia and Diego were seized, after Shylie had shocked the whole court, and...after dinner, Tamera and Dallas were trying to relax in the hot springs. Dallas was unhappy but had consolation with Tamera around. She didn't seem quite as sad since 'Heath' or whoever was taken.

"If you had liked him so much, then why did you get him taken away?" Dallas asked that question that had been bothering him.

"He never cared about me," Tamera explained sinking deeper into the sweltering water.

"What about the ones that did?"

Tamera threw a sharp look at him, "None of them did."

"That's not possible," Dallas said under his breath.

"Oh it is, believe me," Tamera said, hearing his remark. "When you have my body and my face, that's what is to care for. They don't care about ME, just my ass, legs, tits, and lips."

"What about your favorite flower?" Dallas asked.

"Huh?" Tamera asked, with surprise.

"Do they care about your favorite flower?"

"Say what?" Tamera had never had a discussion like this with a guy before.

"What _is_ your favorite flower?"

"An orchid," she replied. Why was he talking about flowers?

"Favorite color?"

"Violet,"

"How about favorite club?"

"Chaiha Heights,"

"Mine too," he said shyly and slid closer to her. She then realized that he had never once made a mocking comment about her body, or ever tried to touch her in a dirty way. All Dallas Ferra ever did to her was have nice conversation, minus the one while they were wrestling. She also realized she was very much attracted to him. Without a doubt he was the same with her.

She wanted to kiss him, but then a whole group of fey paraded into the quarry in their swim coverings.

"Tamera!" Shylie shouted gladly.

"Shylie! I can't believe you said what you said at dinner," Tamera spoke. She had wanted to catch up with Shylie after dinner, but by then Shylie was gone. Then she took a glance at Dakota and found him to be pretty fine, even for a former Underclass. "But then again, I can see why."

Shylie's grip tightened around Dakota's hand protectively. She saw Dallas perched quite closely next to her best friend and frowned.

"Ferra..." she started to say but Dakota moved out of the way and revealed Julius behind him.

"Par-tay!" Dakota chanted and jumped into the springs.

"Julius!" Dallas shouted gladly and jumped out of the hot spring. They gave each other a buddy hug. "What happened to you?"

"Well, Blaire...she didn't kidnap me, more like rescued me, it's a long story," He said smiling down at Blaire and her flaming hair. She snuggled in next to him and squeezed his arm with love.

Then, he saw behind them were Tia, and Tamera's former lover. Tia stared hard at him, he looked away ashamed that he had hit her. Now that they were all equal - it didn't seem right.

Shylie slipped into the hot spring next to Tamera and they started talking. Julius and Blaire went in too. Tia and Diego felt awkward since they were the only ex-Underclasses not with an ex- Royal; they were, but not anymore.

"Com'on in peoples!" Dakota swung his arm toward his way.

They decided it was okay though icy looks were thrown between Tia, Tamera and Diego and Dallas.

Pretty soon Taven and Nadine entered.

"Oh, I thought this would be empty," Taven said as soon as he saw everyone.

"Hey it's 'aight, get in...it's all warm," Julius said, while re-positioning his arm around Blaire.

"Yes, Nadine it will relax you so much," Blaire smiled without vengeance for once and it scared Nadine immensely.

"Well, I guess everything does really work out," Dakota looked around the spring, grinning at everyone.

'Not for me!' thought Tamera, momentarily ignoring Shylie to think about how she never got to kiss Dallas, the _only_ guy who cared.

This is because...Tamera _really_ is a slag but she still denies it to this day.

Epilogue:

Nadine Serrinderra and Taven Argalos were always the best of friends...with benefits, eventually shared and produced a son, Shey. But Nadine became depressed and jumped off a ledge. Taven cried.

Shylie Rovan ruled over the Earthie kingdom for 5050 years before she became bored with it. Even though her and Dakota Silver were complete opposites, they shared and had three offspring: Sergio, Orion, and Kaleena. Their kids never understood why her and Dakota always called each other 'sexy 'and then cracked up laughing.

Dakota Silver, of course shared with Shylie and had his own stand up comedy club in Vearce. Since Shylie _was _queen, he was _technically_ king, but never acted it.

Julius Rovan shared with Blaire Rye-had two daughters named Miranda and Talia. He served in the court offices because Shylie was the official ruler. Blaire campaigned for a representative place in the F.A.Y. League. (A league where all the different kinds of fairies meet and decide stuff, i.e. Aquita share Glass Lake with Eathie Kingdom) and won.

Tamera Almengod had always been a slag. She tried giving up her promiscuous ways but failed. She _did_ however succeed in sharing with Dallas Ferra, but had numerous affairs with other guys. With Dallas-one son named Orsino, who followed in his mother's footsteps to become a complete pimp and playa. Dallas pretended not to believe of Tamera's affairs so he spent the rest of his life stalking Tia.

Tia Larque was main performer at Chaiha for lots of years. Then the lord gave his Club Title to her so she was known as Lady Chaiha. She and Diego Mantchua were undeniably in love and duh, shared-had a big family of six-Willow, Brak, Tate, Lizza, Axil, and Avril. Diego got stalked by a lot of women, Tia got stalked by Dallas.

Fairies are funny, aren't they?


End file.
